Hand Me Down
by Miralith
Summary: Kagome Breaks away from the group, and then is put under odd circumstances. Who needs to wait for a "knight in shining armor" When you can protect yourself? Although, it is nice to have one around, just in case, right? *Sess/Kag paring* *Songfic* *Some chapters will be posted to my penname is the same across all platforms 3*
1. Chapter 1

**_Hand Me Down_**

 ** _Disclaimer – I do not own any part of the song "Hand Me Down" by Matchbox 20. Characters are based off of Rumiko Takahashi's Inu-Yasha :-)_**

 **A/N:** It's been forever since I've sat down and started writing again. I've recently gone through a lot of changes, which freed up a lot of my time Due to my work schedule updates will be blotchy, but I will NEVER stop writing until this story is done. Well, enough of me wasting my time instead of writing!

 _Japanese words and their meanings:_

 _Sohei_ _– a warrior monk_

 ** _Chapter One_**

 _Someday they'll find your small town world on a big town avenue_

 _Gonna make you like the way they talk when they're talking to you_

' _One day, I'll find what I need. One day I'll find peace, love and happiness.'_ She thought to herself as she bent down to tie her shoe. He had left her here by the campfire again, Inu-Yasha had left to 'scout out an issue' he supposedly smelt after they finished setting up camp for the evening. He rambled on about how it could be a threat to the camp; she scoffed at the thought. She knew damn well that it wasn't a threat. Kagome looked into the fire as a cool fall breeze blew through her long, ebony locks. She had her bets that it was Kikyou, not a demon threat to their camp.

Miroku and Sango were off walking, their usual nightly routine since Naraku had been defeated. The couple's relationship seemed to blossom uncontrollably now that the arachnid had been squashed like the bug he was. Kagome smiled at the wandering thought of their wedding that would be held this coming spring.

Shippou had been left in the care of Keade, where Rin currently was too. The group decided that would be best for the two youngsters as the clan hunted down information about how to seal the well for good. Sealing the well off now that Naraku had been defeated is the only logical thing left to do. While their search thus far has been entirely fruitless, they continued to look for any sign of how to close the portal between the past and the future.

Kagome's thoughts wandered to Shippou, she thought of how big the little Kitsune has become. He was no longer a little boy but instead a teenager fueled by attitude. She giggled at the first sight of "love" in her son's eyes. He and Rin really hit it off once Naraku was taken care of.

Kagome poked a stick into the fire to stirring up embers before adding more logs into the hungry, dying flames. _'What is he doing? Why can't he just love the living?'_ her mind's ramblings began to take over her consciousness. _'What does she have that I don't? Why can't he just grow up and realize the life that could be offered to him? Why can't he see that I'd do anything for him.'_ A silent tear slid down her face as her unanswered questions flowed through her mind.

Inu-Yasha had grown to be more secretive and distant after Naraku's death. At first she thought it was because he lost sight in what his purpose was in life. She tried everything to pull him out of it, but stopped once she realized that he was seeking Kikyou for comfort.

' _I shouldn't be crying. This behavior isn't exactly new.'_ She thought to herself, wiping the salty trail off of her face. _'I should be trying to find ways to get over him.'_ Getting to her feet, Kagome started pacing in front of the fire as one thought ran through her head. _'Maybe I should look for him. Maybe if I see him with her it will help me close my heart to him.'_ Her heart sped up. Determination lit her eyes as she thought of ways to free herself of the burden of actively loving a Hanyou who would never truly love her.

This was going to hurt; she knew that by the deep gut feeling that riveted through her intestines. The moment she started walking towards them, the moment her eyes landed on the hanyou and the dead miko her heart would be crushed, yet her spirit set free. She looked towards the edge of the forest where he disappeared nearly an hour ago. _'Inu-Yasha.'_ She thought absentmindedly. _'This is the end of us.'_ Another tear rolled down her cheek, as she forced her feet to take the first few steps towards the edge of the forest.

She touched the branch that was preventing her from continuing down the pathway towards her destination. She knew that if she followed through with this, there would be no turning back. There would be no more chances for the hanyou that she loved so much. Knowing damned well how much it hurts to watch the love of your life choose someone else over you, she knew that this one act had to be the only thing that would keep her heart from loving another thought, she pulled the branch back and walked into the forest, towards the pull of the other half of her soul.

* * *

"Kikyou." Inu-Yasha whispered, brushing her long, onyx-colored hair behind her ear. His other clawed, calloused hand ran across her now bare shoulders, caressing her cold, milk-colored skin.

"Inu-Yasha." She whispered in return. "How can you keep this up? How much longer are you going to lie to her? When will you be able to let her go and commit yourself to me?" Kikyou asked the hanyou before her.

"It's complicated, Kikyou." His short reply came as his fingers trailed down her body. "I don't want to hurt her."

"You will hurt her even more if she finds out before you want to tell her." Her soulless, chocolate orbs connected with his vibrant golden ones.

"No, I doubt that. Kagome will understand. She will see things my way, she always does."

"You are naive aren't you?" Kikyou looked at him with a pained look on her face. "Her and I are one of the same, I'm telling you how she _will_ undoubtedly feel." Her hand trailed though his rough, silver hair. "Inu, you're hurting me by not telling her too. I don't want to keep this a secret forever. I want to be able to tell our friends that we are in a relationship, that we are in love. I want to be able to ask my little sister for help in planning a wedding one day. I want to be, for once, a normal girl in love." Kikyou's hands dropped to her sides. Her eyes slid closed, and she sighed.

Inu-Yasha sighed, then took her face in his hands. "Look, Kikyou. I'll tell her tonight all right? Come back with me to camp, we can tell them all together." He wrapped his arms around her, and captured her mouth in a kiss of fiery passion.

"You won't have to tell me Inu-Yasha." Kagome whispered as another single tear fell down her cheek. She turned around as his hands started roam across Kikyou's body. She tortured herself enough; now it was time to plan how she would make her break without anyone knowing what is going on. Miroku and Sango would only try to talk her out of leaving. She needed to branch off – she needed the separation from him, from her. Otherwise, she would never heal.

Inu-Yasha pushed his nose into Kikyou's neck and inhaled deeply. The dull scent of thunderstorms intermingled with clay and dirt filled his nostrils along with the slight passing scent of a crackling thunderstorm, the lightest addition of honeysuckle, and a hint of salt. His breath hitched as he looked up and around to see if his senses deceived him, or if she really was there.

* * *

"What is it Inu-Yasha?" Kikyou asked as the hanyou looked around in a circle franticly.

"Nothing, it must have been the wind." He replied gruffly before burying his nose back into the crook of her neck, and stripping her of the rest of her clothing.

"Miroku, we should probably get back to camp. Kagome and Inu-Yasha will be looking for us soon if we aren't." Sango said with a blush as she pulled her shirt back over her head.

"I'm sure they have figured out that we will be back in due time." Miroku answered lightly, wrapping his arms around her.

"Miroku, don't you start that again!" Sango blushed a deep crimson red as his hands wove up under her shirt. "I'm serious! We don't have the time for 'round two' tonight!" she giggled out as his fingers went from light teasing touches to gentle tickles once he realized he had lost that battle.

"Okay, okay I'll stop." He sighed with a grin. "Lets get back." He held out his arm for Sango to loop hers though so they could walk back to the camp arm in arm together. The walked together in silence, enjoying the warmth of the love they shared for each other. The simple touch of their arms laced together was enough for an exchanged between the two lovers. Sango rested her head against the Sohei's shoulder as they wandered into the clearing that housed their camp for the evening.

"Where is everyone?" Miroku asked, looking at the now dead fire and empty campsite.

"I don't know." Sango said letting go of Miroku's arm and walked further into the camp, looking for something to tell them what was going on. The couple looked through the camp together coming up with nearly nothing except a few footprints, and a note addressed to Inu-Yasha.

"Should we read it?" Miroku asked, looking at the folded piece of paper in Sango's hands. She remained quiet, running her fingers over the folds of the note before finally making the decision to open the paper.

" _Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and I guess Kikyou since you will be here to read this too,"_ Sango paused, and then looked at Miroku. Tears welled in her eyes, as she knew without having to read the rest of the page before knowing what the text actually said. She shoved the page into Miroku's hands and walked over to the fire, stoking the flames back into their destructive glory.

Miroku took the paper, quickly reading through the rest of the young Miko's text.

 _Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and I guess Kikyou since you will be here to read this too,_

 _I'm going home. I need time to let my heart heal. I'll continue to search for answers to closing the Bone Eater's Well in my time. Maybe there is something in a history or fairytale book that will help us find a way to seal the well forever. If I find something, I will find you._

 _Sango and Miroku, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you came back. I'm sorry that I will more than likely miss your wedding. Miroku, don't harass her too much about children until she is actually your wife, you Hentai._

 _I'm going to miss you guys._

 _Love,_

 _Kagome_

"She's gone." Miroku whispered. He pushed the letter into his pocket, and waited for Inu-Yasha and, apparently, Kikyou to come back.

Sango remained quiet; staring into the flames waiting for what she already knew was going to happen to come. ' _No, I will not let these tears fall. Kagome wouldn't want me to be crying. We all knew that one day she would go home and never return anyways. But she is my sister! How could she just leave me here with no explanation or word of good-bye? How could she?'_ The first tears of the evening fell into the flames below her; the sound of the drop sizzling in revolt against the red embers below met her ears and her sadness slowly churned into anger.

"It will be okay Sango." Sadness laced through his voice as he softly spoke to Sango. Her pain resonated through her; the pained expressions on her face and the reflection of the dancing flames in the trails left on her face from the tears she had shed caused him pain. He hated seeing her in such an upset state.

"Will it ever be okay now that she is gone?" Her anger built with every passing second. _'Why is she here? What is Kikyou's importance to this?'_ Sango sighed as she attempted to subdue her rage. "What does Kikyou have to do with any of this? Why was she apart of Kagome's letter?"

"I don't know Sango, but we will find out soon enough I'm sure." Miroku sat behind Sango and wrapped his arms around her. He sat deep in thought as he tried to comfort the warrior in his arms. _'She must have caught Inu-Yasha with Kikyou._ He thought grimly. _'It's the only thing that even makes sense."_ They waited for Inu-Yasha to return to camp, wrapped in the comfort of each other.

* * *

She ran towards the well, her legs pushing her forward as fast as they could possibly carry her. Her eyes streamed tears, and even though she willed them to stop, they just wouldn't. _'Why did you do that Kagome?'_ She asked herself as she fled though the forest. _'Why couldn't you have just waited, said good night to everyone and then snuck out of camp while everyone else was sleeping?'_ She argued with herself.

' _I'm doing the right thing, I know I am.'_ She thought, as her breath grew shorter. _'It's time for a break before I pass out from overexertion.'_ She broke through the dense woods into a small clearing with a hot springs. Her eyes widened and she smiled, _'This is exactly what I need!'_

She walked over to the waters pristine edges and gently dipped her fingers into the waters edge. The temperature was perfect! Shaking the water from her fingers, a sad smile swept across her face. Usually Sango accompanied her for their "Girl-Talk" baths. She stripped herself down, carefully folding each article of clothing, and dipped her toes into the water.

Lowering her body into the steaming oasis of water below her, she tried to let all worries slip from her mind. _'Maybe this is all I really need before I go home. Just a really hot bath before plunging myself into the real world.'_ She slid her eyes shut, and let the hot water warm her sore muscles, and tired limbs. _'I can't stay in for long, just a few minutes.'_ She told herself, as her warm, chocolate orbs slid shut for only a minute. _'The good thing is, it will take Inu-Yasha longer to find me. I'm glad Keade taught me how to cloak myself.'_ The young priestess smiled as her world slowly went black.

* * *

"You're WHAT?" Sango screamed at the Hanyou before her. "How could you betray her like that? How could you even consider doing such a… a… _Monstrous_ act." She spit out at him.

"Sango relax! It's really not that big of a deal. Kagome will understand why I did what I did. She understands me." The hanyou said happily.

"If she will understand why you did what you did, than explain this!" Sango dug her hands into Miroku's pockets, located what she was looking for and shoved the piece of paper into his face. She stormed off ranting about how he did the worst thing he could have ever done, betraying her trust and her kindheartedness.

Miroku looked at the couple before him, then to his future bride. Multiple thoughts raced though his head, though the one that stuck out the most is how beautiful his Taijiya looked while she was angry. He quickly shook the thought from his head and began looking at the facts: Inu-Yasha and Kikyou were now openly admitting they were in a relationship, Kagome must have overheard a conversation that Inu-Yasha and Kikyou had without them knowing and found out. This resulted in Kagome's return to her own time.

"She's gone?" Inu-Yasha asked in disbelief. "There's no way she's gone. She couldn't have traveled to the well that fast. There's no way she could have." He looked at the group around him. He had noticed she wasn't there, but figured she was taking a bath or relieving herself or something.

"Took you long enough to notice you idiot! I can't believe how dense you are Inu-Yasha!" Sango yelled at him as she donned the rest of her armor.

"Where are you going? You can't go after her by yourself." Inu-Yasha scoffed. "Besides you humans need to stay here while I go look for Kagome. God only knows what kind of trouble she is in now." The hanyou looked at the group surrounding him. "Stay here, in case she returns. I'll be able to find her scen-" He stopped mid sentence when he felt the electric sensation of Kagome's Reiki flow over his skin. "Kagome's in trouble." Inu-Yasha said, and without an explanation, he jumped into the treetops and darted into the direction he felt the pulse from.

Miroku looked at Sango, and without saying a word they both nodded and started running after Inu-Yasha's path of destruction towards Kagome.

* * *

Kagome's eyes snapped open, and looked up to the sky to see light instead of darkness. _'I only closed my eyes for a few minutes. What's going on here?'_ She pulled her body out of the springs and quickly dressed into her clothing surveying her surroundings as she did so. She could feel them, their eyes lingering on her.

With the sudden realization that she was being watched, she knocked an arrow and drew back and waited for the chance to let it loose. "I know you're out there!" She yelled. "Show yourself you coward!" She harnessed her Reiki and let loose a pulse of her energy, and located the demon in question. She angled her body into his direction, and loosed the arrow she had drawn, and it landed exactly where she wanted it, just a hair beside the demons head. "Show yourself, I won't miss next time!" She shouted out into the direction of the being before her.

Just as she had asked, the demon pushed himself forward into the clearing that housed the springs. She looked at his unfamiliar form; he was a tall yokai his hair a shimmering lilac, his eyes as blue as the sky. He held a light expression on his face, far from serious at all, his clothing made her realize he must in a political position such Sesshomaru.

"What do you want, Yokai? Speak before I loose another arrow." Kagome barked out.

"You." The demon smiled, and lunged towards the Miko Priestess, and before she even had time to react her world turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hand Me Down_**

 ** _Disclaimer – I do not own any part of the song "Hand Me Down" by Matchbox 20. Characters are based off of Rumiko Takahashi's Inu-Yasha :-)_**

 _Japanese words and their meanings:_

 _Ningen - Human_

 **Chapter 2**

 _Gonna make you break out of the shell cause they tell you to  
Gonna make you like the way they lie better than the truth_

" _What do you want, Yokai? Speak before I loose another arrow." Kagome barked out._

" _You." The demon smiled, and lunged towards the Miko Priestess, and before she even had time to react her world turned black._

* * *

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha screamed, searching for the young priestess frantically. "Where are you?" He asked himself quietly. He stopped, in a clearing; a small hot springs was centered in the middle of this clearing. _'She was here.'_ He thought to himself as he inhaled deeply, and was instantly surrounded with the scent of fresh thunderstorms and honeysuckles. She was here. But the scent trail ends abruptly.

He looked around the clearing, looking for more clues on where she may have gone, and what was going on before the pulse of her Reiki was emitted from her being, she only did it when she was looking for the location of someone or something. "What happened here, Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked himself quietly, his ears flat against his head. "This is all my fault."

Sango searched the edge of the woods for any clues of where their friend may have gone. She spotted a faint glimmer of light, about 6 feet off the ground. "Inu-Yasha, look at this!" Sango yelled to the hanyou. "It's an arrow." She said as her fingers lightly touched the arrow. Her fingers slid gracefully down its shaft towards the fletching of the arrow.

"Someone was here. Someone had been standing right here." Inu-Yasha said as he spotted some footprints. "I can smell the demon, but it's a light scent." Inu-Yasha said as he let the breath he was holding go. _'Why didn't I smell the demon before?'_ He asked himself as his ears flattened against his head once again.

"No kidding Inu-Yasha." Sango barked at the half-breed before her. "Why else would there be an arrow in this tree?" Sango gripped the arrow and pulled it out of the tree. "Touch the arrow Inu-Yasha."

"What? Why!" His voice came out more shrillish than he had anticipated, while taking a notable step back from the Taijiya.

"Because if Kagome's Reiki is embedded in this arrow, you will be able to feel it." Sango said, stating the obvious.

Growling, Inu-Yasha begrudgingly touched the arrow, wincing in angst as his fingers touched the fletching. The familiar electric charge he had anticipated never enveloped his fingertips. "Nothing." He said, the shock notable in his voice.

"Then Kagome didn't initially feel threatened by this demons presence." Miroku stated. "This must have been a warning shot." Miroku pondered for a moment. "Inu-Yasha, is the scent familiar from this demon?"

"No, I can tell that it was a Youkai, a male, and I'm nearly positive that he's of the Thunder Tribe."

"I thought we killed the last of the Thunder Tribe?" Sango asked, recalling the encounter with Hinten and Manten.

"Yeah, so did I." Inu-Yasha stated, inhaling deeply. "But I'm almost certain that it's a Thunder Yokai."

"If that is the case, they could be out for revenge." Sango said. "After we killed Hinten and Manten, it's entirely possible that this guy is the last of them, he could be out for blood."

"Kagome could be in serious danger." Miroku state, looking at the arrow in Sango's clutched hand. "We need to figure out a plan to get her back.

* * *

"Milord! Wait for me!" Jaken yelled out to the stoic demon lord that seemed to be miles ahead of him.

Ignoring the Imp, he continued patrolling his boarders. Sesshomaru sighed, knowing the Imp wouldn't stop his annoying screeching until he caught up with him. With two fingers to his temple, he paused for a moment, waiting for the toad-like creature to catch up.

"Thank you, Milord!" He squealed when he finally caught up to the demon lord.

"Hn." Was his only response to him as they continued patrolling the Western Land's boarders.

"Have you found anything suspicious Milord?" He asked.

' _The constant need for speaking, it is quite annoying.'_ The demon lord sighed again. "Just an electrical pulse towards the East. It is not my concern, it is off of my lands." Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"Yes, Milord." Jaken looked up at Sesshomaru, and noticed an electric blue streak forming across the sky. "Milord! Look!" He pointed into the direction of the blue light that seemed to land directly in the middle of his lands.

"Lets go greet our unwelcomed guests, Jaken." Sesshomaru said as he formed a ball of light around them. He transported them towards the area where the lightning streak settled, and took in the scene before him.

Kagome was unconscious, the Ningen looked healthy, she appeared to just be sleeping.

"L-lord Sesshomaru!" The being holding Kagome stated. "I did not expect to see you here.

"Hn." Sesshomaru looked at the demon before him. "State your name and your business here in my lands." His deep baritone voice coolly barked out.

"I'm just taking this human to my castle, in the South." The lilac-haired demon replied.

"That's an answer to one of my questions. Do you really want me to ask a second time?" Sesshomaru's eyes began to bleed red, the irritation of Jaken, the Ningen girl, and this idiot Yokai getting to the better of him. _'It's been too long since I've had a good fight, give me a reason to coat my claws in your blood.'_

"I am Lord Rakurai, Lord of the Southern Land." He lied, hoping the demon before him would buy it.

"Lies. I know Lord Rakurai quite well." He rippled his fingers, hinting at his intentions as his icy voice sent chills up the demon's spine.

"I am Lord Raitoningu, I apologize for lying to you Lord Sesshomaru." He bowed deeply to the lord before him.

"Why do you have the Shikon Miko in your possession?" His golden eyes looked over the Ningen. Inu-Yasha was nowhere to be found, which was quite odd. Since they shared the battle that defeated Naraku, he respected the girl. He trusted her enough to leave Rin in the possession of her and her comrades. The fact that she was not with her group bothered him a great degree. Not just for the wellbeing of Rin, but for the sake of Kagome's life as well.

"Lord Inu-Yas-."

"Inu-Yasha is no Lord of House Tasho." Sesshomaru barked out, informing this 'Raitoningu' before him.

"I mean you no offense Milord." He stated bowing deeply again. Beads of sweat formed upon his brow. _'How am I going to get this twit and myself out of this situation alive?'_ He straightened his posture, and repositioned the Miko in his arms. "Inu-Yasha asked for me to take her to my castle so she could review some of the scrolls in my library. She is looking for a specific prevention scroll that I believe I have in my possession."

"Why isn't that Mutt with her then?" Sesshomaru quizzed the demon before him. He could hear this supposed lord's heart racing in his chest, smell the salt of the sweat rolling down his neck, and feel the fear radiating off of him. "Answer me!" Sesshomaru barked out, after a moment of silence went past.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am not entirely certain why he did not accompany us to my castle. It could have something to do with that undead Miko he is in love with. Kikyou is her name, I believe." He answered. Kagome shifted in his arms. _'The spell will wear off soon. I didn't anticipate this.'_

"Why is the Miko unconscious?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at the Ningen in his arms.

"Traveling by lightning can be rough on the human body if it is tense, I offered her a sleeping tonic during our trip to my castle, Milord."

"I have some questions for the Miko when she wakes you will stay at my castle until she does." Sesshomaru concluded, ending the discussion between the two lords. "Give me the Miko."

Raitoningu considered his options; he could hand over the Miko, and ultimately be killed by the Demon Lord known as the killing perfection, or bolt and give himself time to plan how to defend himself. He looked at the Lord before him. And choose to go with his second option: Bolt. "No way." He said confidently, and the moment the words left his mouth Kagome and Raitoningu were engulfed in a blue light, and disappeared before his very eyes.

' _Great.'_ Sesshomaru's eyes bled red at the defying act of the oblivious lord. _'Does he not know who this lord is?'_ Sesshomaru growled before barking orders to Jaken. "Go to the palace, you are to write a letter to Lord Rakurai, ask about the existence of this 'Lord Raitoningu'. I need to check on Rin and find that insolent Mutt." Without waiting to hear Jaken's reply, Sesshomaru bolted in a flash of bright white light.

* * *

A soft breeze blew, blowing the scent of the wildflowers all around them. Fallen petals seemed to dance around the young couple in the field of wild flowers that they stood in. Shippou's question hung heavily in the air.

Rin's eyes still held the shock of that question. _'He wants me to be his mate?!'_ Her thoughts wandered viciously though her head, while her heart soared with glee. _'But, Lord Sesshomaru will need to approve before I even consider my answer to him.'_ Rin smiled gleefully. _'I hope he understands, but before I say yes, he will need to follow traditions.'_

Shippou's hands still rested upon Rin's hands. His heart was racing. _'Why hasn't she answered me yet? I just professed my love to her; I just offered her my life! Please answer me Rin!'_

"Shippou, as much as I would love to answer you right this moment, have you talked to Lord Sesshomaru?" Her sweet voice broke the silence between them.

"No, he hasn't been to the village, nor have I seen him while I have been away on training sessions." He answered honestly.

"Then I cannot answer you until you ask Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said, pulling her hands out of his. "He is like my father, and tradition states you must ask him first." She smiled sweetly, looking at the now frightened Kitsune.

"I have to ask the Ice Lord?" he gulped.

Rin opened her mouth to speak, but immediately replaced it with a grin. She could feel his aura. She could feel the warm sensation of her father getting ready to land near her any second.

"What is it Rin?" Shippou asked. Before she even had time to answer, the ominous Lord in question landed between the two.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin greeted happily. "I am so happy to see you!" she immediately ran over to her Lord, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"Hn, it is nice to see you too, Rin." He stated coldly, running a hand across the back of her head, tangling his claws in her ebony locks.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Shippou squeaked. "May I speak to you?" Shippou looked at the Lord before him, determined to ask him for his permission to mate with his little girl.

"Now is not a good time Kit." He responded shortly, before turning his attention back toward Rin. "Has anything odd happened around here recently?"

"No, Milord." Rin shook her head.

"No new faces, nothing odd with Kagome or Inu-Yasha?" his golden eyes peered into her warm brown orbs.

"No, Milord. They were here a few days ago and everything seemed fine." Rin looked at him, then to Shippou. "Is something wrong with Kagome?"

"I'm not sure." Sesshomaru stood up, looking at his daughter. "I will return soon."

"Lord Sesshomaru, I need to speak with you before you leave. It's important." Shippou's voice held more confidence this time. His green eyes looked into the demon lords golden ones.

"Hn. Come then Kit." He said, turning on his heel to the edge of the field of flowers that he had found the two of them in.

Rin watched the two walk towards the edge of the field, far enough for her to be out of earshot of what was being said, but close enough for them to keep a steady eye on her. Nervously, she began gathering flowers, and weaving them into crowns like she use to make for A-Un. _'What will Lord Sesshomaru's answer be to Shippou?'_ She watched the two men she loved so much continue talking quietly.

"Lord Sesshomaru. As you know, Rin and I have developed a relationship beyond just companions. I cannot imagine living my life without her. Even though we are young, I know that she is and always will be the one that I will devote myself to. I would like for you to give me permission to ask her to be my mate." Shippou stated to the Daiyokai, anxiously awaiting his answer.

Sesshomaru looked at the kit, not entirely shocked at his question. He had noticed that both Rin and Shippou had grown closer together over the past year since he had left Rin in the care of the human village. He knew this day would come. He hadn't anticipated that Shippou would ask him though. _'It must have been upon Rin's insistence that he ask me.'_ He sighed internally, not cracking his stoic mask, which made the Kitsune before him nervously bounce his weight from foot to foot.

"Shippou, do you know anything of the mating rituals?" Sesshomaru asked.

Blushing a deep crimson red, Shippou answered, "Of course Milord."

"Do you know what will happen to Rin once you take her as your mate?"

"I believe so Milord." Shippou said, quietly.

"Do you believe so, or do you know so?" Sesshomaru asked icily. "This is not a joking matter, nor is it a game. Once you mate it's for life." Sesshomaru said, looking down at the young, clueless Kit before him.

"I know so Milord." Shippou said, gaining control of his confidence levels once more.

"I want you to consider it, more than just as a passing thought. When I return with either Kagome or Inu-Yasha, you will ask me again." Sesshomaru said, and then turned his attention away from the boy and to his daughter. "She is all that matters in this." He spoke lightly; his features seemed to soften momentarily before hardening once more. His eyes returned to Shippou's. "If you ever hurt her, I will kill you slowly." He said before walking away from him.

Rin watched Sesshomaru walk away from a paling Shippou. _'I wonder what he said to him.'_ She thought, as she watched Shippou snap out of his dazed state and follow Lord Sesshomaru back to where she stood. "Did you guys have a nice chat?" Rin's curious nature shone though her bright questioning eyes.

"Yes." Shippou said smiling. "Lord Sesshomaru has pressing matters to attend to, so we will finish our discussion once he returns."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru looked down at Rin. He put his hand on her cheek. "I will return in a few days time." Sesshomaru looked into her eyes. "Do not make any rash decisions until I get back." He stated before stepping back a few feet and disappearing in a ball of bright, white light.

* * *

Kagome's eyes snapped open. Sending a surge of healing energy through her body to assess any damage that may have been done. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except feeling like she was hung over. "Where am I?" She quietly asked herself, looking around the room that she currently was in. It seemed antiquated, even for this era. Most of the furnishings she had never seen anything quite like it while here in this time era. _'Who was that purple haired man? What did he do to me?'_ Kagome asked herself, sitting up from where she was laying.

"You are in my castle." an unfamiliar voice answered her question.

Kagome looked towards the voice that answered her question. It was that man, the one she seen near the hot springs before she passed out. "Who are you, where is your castle located?" Kagome asked, looking for answers.

"My name isn't entirely important, but I am Lord Raitoningu. You are in the Southern territory of the Southern lands, which is where my castle is." He stated calmly, trying to answer her questions without irritating her. After all, he needed her to be on his side for his plan. _'I would rather her be a willing participant than one against her will.'_ He inwardly smirked, waiting for her answer.

"Why am I here, Lord Raitoningu?"

"Well Priestess Kagome. You were alone. I figured you would want someone to keep you company, someone to keep you safe. I have a proposition for you." The demon lord looked at her, hoping he used the proper combination of words to get her to listen to his bullshit explanation to her. _'I need her to finish taking over the south, and eventually move north to the eastern lands.'_

"In other words I looked like someone you could pick on? Someone weak enough to subdue?" She asked, crossing her arms. She pulled her Reiki to the surface of her skin. _'Touch me, make my day you idiot.'_ She thought to herself. "Do I really look like someone who's not strong enough to protect herself? Do you have any idea who I am beyond my name?" She asked, her eyes and expression iced over, not letting any of her own interior emotions shine though. _'I suppose being around Sesshomaru did have its perks.'_

"No! Not at all Priestess!" He stood from his chair and began to walk closer to her.

"Then explain yourself." She stated flatly. "I want an explanation of my abduction." Kagome looked at him, her eyes void of emotion, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing she was beyond terrified. Even in her boldness, her lust for blood in this moment, she was absolutely terrified of what could possibly come.

"Like I began saying earlier, I have a proposition for you. If you are interested in hearing it." He confidently stated. _'This should be like taking candy from a baby.'_

"I am getting ready to loose my castle because I haven't taken a mate." He started. _'keep with the pity card, she will fall for it, I'm sure she will.'_ I don't know how other castles do it, but in the south, if you haven't taken a mate within five years, you are deemed incompetent of being able to rule the lands you have control over and it is passed on to who you choose as your successor if you have no children."

' _If he thinks I'm going to mate with him just so he can keep this castle, he's out of his mind! There is no way I'd mate with anyone right now.'_ Her chocolate eyes broke the mask as sadness seeped through her heart at the thought of loosing Inu-Yasha to someone who's dead.

"Anyways, I need a mate. You need a protector. Why don't we make this happen?" He asked her hopefully. _'Buy the bullshit so I don't have to be a dick.'_ Raitoningu thought to himself. His sky blue eyes locked with her molten chocolate orbs.

"You're lying to me." Kagome said after several moments of searching into the blue eyes of her captor. "If you weren't lying to me you would have told me in the clearing instead of subduing me and taking me half way across the island."

"Smart girl, clever girl." His voice he portrayed as soft went as hard as steel. "You should have played stupid." He shook his head. "You should have just agreed to the plan." He chuckled lightly. "Now it's going to be worse, because one way or another I will keep my castle and you will stay by my side." His blue eyes bled red.

"Not today buddy. I am _not_ in the mood for power hungry want-to-be _Lords_!" Kagome's eyes began to glow a brilliant white. "I am sick and tired of selfish men trying to exploit my powers for their own personal gain! I will not be apart of your selfish plan! I will not participate in your ridiculous schemes!" Kagome's Reiki flared around her, as she took her first step towards Lord Raitoningu.

' _What the hell is going on here?'_ His eyes widened as he felt himself become paralyzed by her powerful aura, Kagome's Reiki danced around the room in a tantalizing display of power. He watched her step forward, her words cutting through his oblivious state of mind.

"Good-bye, you _pitiful_ excuse for a Yokai!" Kagome shouted above the silence, and placed her hands on his temples and released an immense surge of Reiki through her fingertips.

* * *

Sesshomaru gracefully landed in front of Inu-Yasha, who instantly had his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Now, little brother. I'd think we've already settled out our differences." Sesshomaru said dryly. "Why is Kagome in the company of someone such as Lord Raitoningu?"

"Who the hell is Lord Raitoningu?" Inu-Yasha paused a moment, "You've seen Kagome?" He looked at his brother.

"Indeed. Lord Raitoningu is a lowly Lord that is watching over the Southern territory in the Southern Lands. Lord Rakurai has informed me that he has been trying to turn his armies against him, not that his men are easily misled. He's been considering on replacing him at that castle, by force. It seems his abduction of the Shikon Miko has solidified his fate."

"Well, now that we know exactly where Kagome is, we should go get her." Inu-Yasha declared, and began moving towards the southern lands.

"I think you should let Sesshomaru get her, and help her return to Keade's Village." Sango stated flatly, shooting daggers into the direction of the hanyou.

Sesshomaru arched his left eyebrow in confusion. "Why is that Taijiya?"

"Inu-Yasha is the reason why Kagome is in the predicament that she is in now." Sango explained. She ran Sesshomaru through the quick version of what was going on.

"Interesting." Sesshomaru responded. "Why should I retrieve the Miko?"

"Because of your 'outstanding honor'." Sango sarcastically retorted.

"Because, we care about her and we cannot pass into the Southern Lands fast enough to save her." Miroku spoke up quietly. "We do not have the ability to get there fast enough." Miroku stared at the Demon Lord for a moment. "Kagome has saved Rin's life several times. She has never asked you for anything in return. Lord Sesshomaru, if you let Kagome die, you will also be hurting Rin."

Sesshomaru considered the Monk's words, pressed his index and middle fingers to his temple and sighed. "Okay. I'll get her."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" Miroku and Sango said unanimously. "We will be forever in your debt."

"No, I owe her this." Sesshomaru said quietly before disappearing in a ball of light.

"What the hell just happened?!" Inu-Yasha asked in disbelief after he snapped out of the dazed state he was in. "Why did you tell him to get her?" He all but screamed at the couple in front of him.

"We were looking out for the safety and well being of our friend. That means keeping you away from her." Sango snapped back at the hanyou. His ears flattened against his head. "You hurt her enough, seeing you right now is not going to help her, even if it is to benefit her life. Sesshomaru can get her in and out of there quickly, without causing an issue, without causing memories to keep flaring up." Sango stepped back then laced her arm though Miroku's. "Let's go Miroku, I'm tired."

"Yes, My Lady." Miroku and Sango left the hanyou standing there in disbelief.

Sesshomaru materialized in front of Raitoningu's castle, just in time to feel the fading effect of Kagome's Reiki. The electric-like energy sizzled over his skin. _'I'm glad the Miko is still capable of caring for herself.'_ Sesshomaru thought absentmindedly. He opened the doors to the castle; most of Raitoningu's men were passed out on the floor due to being in the path of the initial blast of energy from Kagome. _'I'm actually impressed.'_ He followed his nose, following the trail of her lingering scent of fresh thunderstorms and honeysuckle.

When he finally reached the room that she was in, he could hear her light sobs and smell the overwhelming scent of salt and the familiar coppery iron scent of blood. _'She is crying. This should be interesting.'_ The moment he opened the door his eyes fell on a most intriguing sight. Kagome was on her hands and knees, blood dripped off of her body and onto the floor; Raitoningu's body was up against the wall, his head wasn't even recognizable.

"Stupid men." Kagome said quietly. "All of you are the same. You all believe that we are here for one purpose: to make you stronger, or to serve you. Its always the same." She sighed; tears began to fall from her warm chocolate eyes once more. "I will no longer be the puppet or play thing. I will no longer be subservient to these idiots." She laughed, nearly manically, until Sesshomaru broke her from her unspoken muse.

"Kagome." His voice took a tone that was softer than normal. His eyes actually reflected emotion: Disbelief and amazement. It lasted only for a moment, but Kagome caught it non-the-less.

"What do you want from me, Sesshomaru?" She asked, her voice was cold, no emotion filtered through her eyes, not one single crack on her stoic expression.

Chills ran down his spine for the first time in his entire life. "Ningen, get up." He said coldly. _'What happened to this poor innocent girl?'_ Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, and reflected her emotionlessness. _'I feel like I'm in an odd parallel universe. Since when can she send shivers up my spine?'_ Sesshomaru inwardly scoffed at the very idea. _'Since when have I shown emotion, especially to a Ningen?!'_ He questioned himself, staring down at the Miko in silence.

"Why should I?" She retorted quickly.

"Fine, I won't take you to a spring so you can wash the blood off of your body." He inwardly smiled knowing that a good hot springs was the little Miko's weakness.

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked down at herself. She hadn't even noticed that Lord Raitoningu's blood had coated her body in her fit of rage. She still hadn't quite figured out what had happened, She just felt this pull to put her hands to his head and release her Reiki to his temples. She was hoping to stun him, but instead his head just kind of popped like an overfilled balloon. It happened so fast that she didn't even register the blood.

"Sorry Sesshomaru. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." She whispered,.

"Hn". He took a few steps towards the Miko and extended a hand to help her up. "Let's go get the blood off of you." His golden eyes landed on her chocolate orbs and he really took in the sight of the Miko before him. Through all of the battles that they have been though together, he had never seen her so electrically charged. Her blood soaked clothing hung low on her body, showing more of her skin than what he normally had on the young girl in front of him. Her usual cream-colored skin was now stained red. Her face was splattered with blood drops, and streaks of white down her cheeks where her tears had washed away some of the blood.

Her hair, which was normally clear of any debris was matted down and soaked with the Thunder demon's coagulating blood. He seemed to involuntarily watch as the blood pooled at the end of her matted locks, and drip down into the crevice of her breasts. _**"She is mine."**_ His beast growled from within. He visualized himself ripping her blood soaked clothing off of her tiny body and taking her as his.

Her hand finally met his, breaking his subconscious away from the sight before him. He shook the thoughts of the beast out of his mind, and helped pull her to her feet. "Let's get you cleaned up." _'No way in hell, will she be our mate.'_ He growled inwardly at his animalistic side.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hand Me Down_**

 ** _Disclaimer – I do not own any part of the song "Hand Me Down" by Matchbox 20. Characters are based off of Rumiko Takahashi's Inu-Yasha :-)_**

 **Chapter 3**

 _They'll tell you everything you wanted someone else to say  
They're gonna break your heart, yeah_

" _ **She is mine."**_ _His beast growled from within._

' _No way in hell, will she be our mate.' He growled inwardly at his animalistic side._

* * *

Inu-Yasha sat in a tree above the rest of the group, pondering all of the decisions that he has made in the past year. _'Was it worth getting with Kikyou? Was Kikyou's love worth loosing Kagome's friendship entirely?'_ He looked down at Sango and Miroku. Miroku had propped himself up against a tree, and was running his fingers through Sango's onyx hair while she laid in his lap, a smile of contentment graced her face. His eyes darted over to Kikyou, who sat alone near the fire. Smiling, Inu-Yasha hopped down from his branch. _'Yeah, I made the right decision.'_

"Nice of you to finally join us, Inu-Yasha." Kikyou said coolly, as he sat down next to her.

"Sorry, I've just been thinking about a lot is all." He said quietly. He placed his hand on her knee and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Do you think she is okay?"

"She is still alive. The other half of my soul has not returned to this body." She replied, looking into Inu-Yasha's golden eyes. "I am sorry, Inu-Yasha." She whispered, before looking away from his gaze.

"Why are you sorry?" he looked at her saddened features. "There is nothing for you to apologize for, Kikyou."

"Kagome left, and now you are concerned that you will not see her again, yes?" She asked, looking back to his face for the answer.

"Well, yeah." He said quietly. "She's my friend. I care about her wellbeing and I made a promise to her mother that she would see her again." Inu-Yasha's ears flattened against his head, as he recalled the berating words of Ms. Hirogashi. _"If you ever hurt my daughter again, or allow her to get hurt, not only will you not be allowed back to this house Inu-Yasha; but I'll kill you myself."_

He shook the words from his head. "But, now it's Sesshomaru's duty to take her home. He will make sure she gets there safely."

"Indeed." She whispered. "You almost seem to resent him for that."

"No, I just promised her mother is all." He said again. _'I just wish I could explain myself to her. I just want Kagome to know that I didn't intend for this to go this far. I didn't intend for her to get hurt again.'_ Inu-Yasha sighed. "It's getting late. Let's go to bed Kikyou." He stood, then extended a hand out for her.

"Okay." She yawned as she grabbed the hanyou's extended hand.

* * *

He watched her puffy, red eyes slide closed. The little Miko had completely taken him by surprise today when he walked into that scene. Never in a thousand years would he have thought he would ever see the Shikon Miko drenched in blood like that. It drove his beast insane. _**"She will be Mine."**_ His beast growled contently as he looked at the now sleeping Miko.

' _This Sesshomaru thinks not.'_ He replied to his beast. This is not an option for him. _'We cannot mate with a Ningen.'_

" _ **She is more than just some petty human. You seen that today yourself."**_

' _She will not be ours.'_ Sesshomaru sighed and looked away from the Miko and up to the sky. He closed his eyes, hoping to rest some before they began to travel towards Kagome's home.

" _ **I will show you why she will be ours. I will show you her though my eyes."**_ The deep baritone rumbling of his beast's growl echoed in his head as he lost the battle to stay awake.

She woke first, her head pounded with malice from crying so much the day before. _'I'm such an idiot.'_ She berated herself, as she looked over to the sleeping Daiyokai. _'He could have killed me for what I said to him yesterday.'_ She sighed and looked over at his pale face. _'When he's sleeping, he looks so kind, so peaceful.'_ She thought to herself. Her eyes landed on his Mokomoko, and like when she first met Inu-Yasha, she had to know what it felt like. Like she was being pulled, Kagome carefully and quietly scooted herself over next to the sleeping demon lord.

' _This is stupid Kagome! He's going to kill you if he wakes up to your hands in his tail!'_ Kagome's hands trembled as she pulled away from the long fluffy mokomoko wrapped around Sesshomaru's shoulder. _'But I just gotta touch it!'_ Taking a deep breath she gently plunged her fingers into Sesshomaru's tail. _'It's so soft!'_ She marveled to herself.

Sesshomaru woke up to the scent of thunderstorms and honeysuckle infiltrating his senses. He knew Kagome was in his vicinity, but her scent shouldn't be that strong, unless she was nearly on top of him. Keeping his breathing even, he felt her fingers lightly brushing though the fur of his Mokomoko.

He lay there, stunned. Too stunned to actually produce a reaction to the unsuspecting miko who was touching _his_ _Mokomoko._ As her delicate fingertips gently pulled through his fur, his anger rose, and his beast shook uncontrollably in contentment. His eyes snapped open, tinted red; she was still completely oblivious and lost in thought.

' _His fur is so soft.'_ She smiled lightly as she lightly ran her fingers across the soft surface of his tail. _'I don't understand why he is so cold. His face betrays his personality.'_ Kagome trailed her hand from his shoulder up to his long, silky hair. She closed her eyes as she ran her fingers though the silver locks over, and over, and over again.

' _Why is she doing this?'_ Sesshomaru had half the mind to growl until his beast almost purred in content. _**"Mother use to run her fingers though our hair when we were a pup. Remember?"**_ His beast reveled in the nostalgic feeling. And that is when Sesshomaru snapped.

Before Kagome had the chance to react, she found herself hanging by her throat, pinned up against a tree. Her hands instantly went up to his, trying to pull them away from her neck, and out of sheer fear for her life, she released a surge of Reiki into his hands.

"Do not _ever_ touch this Sesshomaru again, or I _will_ kill you." His blood tinged eyes locked with her terrified chocolate orbs, completely ignoring the shock waves of pure energy burning his skin.

"Y-y-yes M-m-mil-o-ord." She choked out between short breaths of air.

He released her throat, not being able to stand the electric jolt of the pulsating, purifying energy being released to his hands. He watched her as she collapsed to her knees, greedily sucking in large gulps of air. "Get something to eat, or starve for the rest of today's trip." He barked at her.

" _ **You hurt her."**_ His beast growled at him. _'She was touching me.'_ He shoved the beast's angry thoughts aside and finished tearing down and destroying the evidence of the campsite. He had to win this battle with his beast, there was no way that he would loose his own position as alpha.

Kagome grasped at her throat, struggling to rid herself of the dizzying feeling she was left with due to lack of air. _'I never thought that he would do that to me. I know he's capable of killing me, but I never thought he would actually threaten to kill me for touching him.'_ Kagome sighed as she collected some berries for breakfast. _'I really do have a death wish, don't I?'_

He stared down at the hand he had wrapped around her throat. The burning sensation hadn't quite subsided from her Reiki, and he had a feeling that it would be a while before it did. He had perfect handprints across the top of his hand and the joint of his wrist where her hands had been. _**"It will heal."**_ His beast grumbled in discontent. _'Hn.'_ He thought quietly. She had actually done what very few people lived to do, she injured him; and he _let_ her live. He stood there, looking at his hands for a moment longer before tearing his eyes off of the burns to continue tearing down the camp, contemplating why he let her live.

As she finished eating her breakfast, she wondered where she was going from here. _'Sesshomaru never really told me where we were going from here. Should I ask him? Or should I just remain quiet?'_ Kagome looked down at the berries she held in her hands, and debated about what she should do.

"Let's go Ningen." Sesshomaru said icily.

Jarred out of her thoughts by his voice, she let out a shrillish scream, throwing berries at the Daiyokai who seemed to have magically materialized in front of her.

"Now that you've assaulted me with your powers, your voice, and berries," he paused, wiping a splattered berry off of his face, "can we go?" He looked at her, arching an eyebrow.

' _Why does he have to do that?'_ She questioned herself, looking at that perfectly arched silver brow. _'Why does he have to look like that?'_ His perfect features seemed to taunt her. She stood up suddenly, hoping that once he started talking again her brain would get rid of the silly thoughts she had in her head. _'How could I possibly be attracted to a yokai like Sesshomaru? He's so cold-hearted.'_ She sighed, _'But what if there's more to him than meets the eye?'_ Kagome paused, and let out an audible giggle. _'There's no way in hell that the Ice Lord has a soft side.'_

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow, looking at the strange Miko. _**"She is too adorable."**_ His beast sighed in content, noticing the half-smile on her face. Sesshomaru inwardly sighed. _'This is going to be a long trip.'_

"Where are we going?" Kagome finally said after what seemed like an eternity of them walking together in silence.

"I'm taking you to the Bone Eater's Well. Is that not where you originally wished to go?" He retorted icily.

"Yeah." She said quietly. _'See, no way in hell he has a soft side.'_ She sat in silence again, now that her question was answered. She rubbed her left hand over her right, a nervous tick she's had since she was a child. _'Now the more pressing question is, why did he bother himself to rescue me? Not that I really needed the help.'_ Trying to think of a logical conclusion to that answer, she was pulled out of her thoughts by said demon lord's voice.

"Why do you wish to visit this well?" Sesshomaru asked, looking back at the Miko.

"You still haven't figured it out, have you?" Kagome looked at him; nearly taken back that he had no clue.

"Figured what out, Ningen?" He stopped, and turned to face the girl before him.

"You won't believe me until you see it for yourself." She scoffed.

"Tell this Sesshomaru." He arched an eyebrow, his placid face not showing the curiosity that ran rampant though his mind.

"Why should I? So you can just sit there and call me a liar?" She taunted, crossing her arms in a defiant manner.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to know why you seek the decaying Well." He took a step forward. "Tell me now, or suffer the consequences."

"If you kill me, you'll never know." She taunted, smiling at the Daiyokai. "It would be a shame if the great Lord Sesshomaru were to kill the only vat of information on this particular subject."

"Hn." He stared at her, contemplating what she had just said. She left him with no choice but to let her live, this curious well of hers had baffled him for some time. He wanted to put the silly accusations to rest. "Fine, this Sesshomaru will wait for the answer." As he began to turn on his heel to start to continue their journey towards the Musashi Province, he caught a smile on Kagome's face. _**"I like when she smiles."**_ His beast growled inwardly. _'Silence you fool.'_ "What are you smiling about? I simply asked a question. I don't care, I'm just curious."

"If you must know, the well takes me to my home." Kagome said, dropping her arms to her side. "I'll show you when we get there." She walked past Sesshomaru with dignity. _'I wonder what he's thinking now.'_

"You're walking in the wrong direction." He inwardly chuckled while keeping his stoic mask in place. _**"See she wouldn't survive without us."**_ His beast purred. _**"We need to stay by her side to protect her. She is the only one who will be good enough to be our Mate."**_ Sesshomaru sighed. _'We cannot mate with this Miko.'_

"Fine, can you lead us in the right direction _Fluffy_?" Sarcasm dripped from her words. "Why can't we just jump there on your magic ball of light anyways?" She asked, following the Daiyokai closely.

"Fluffy?" He stared at her blankly, not knowing if it was an insult or just a snide remark for the insolent Ningen. _**"She gave us a nickname!"**_ His beast wagged his tail, howling joyously.

"Yeah, it's a common name for most dogs where I am from." She rolled her eyes as if it were common knowledge _'and cats'_ She giggled inwardly. "If you live for another five-hundred years, you'll hear it for yourself."

"Hn." His mind wandered over the last part of her statement, and then he stopped in shock. _'Five hundred years?'_

Kagome inwardly cringed. _'Oops. I shouldn't have said that.'_ She closed her eyes and sighed, waiting for the questions to come spewing out of the Ice-lord's mouth. _'Well, this 'ought to be interesting.'_ She thought to herself.

"Five hundred years?" He had stopped walking, as he finally spoke the words she was waiting to hear fall from his lips. As he went to turn around, her body collided with his. His eyes widened at the sudden contact and closeness of this little female Ningen. He looked down at Kagome, and his shocked golden orbs locked with her molten chocolate-colored ones. He could see the emotion swirling within – shock, a twinge of fear, a dash of curiosity, and a touch of lust. His heart rate skyrocketed as her hand touched his arm.

His beast purred with pride. Oh, how he reveled the feeling of the closeness of his chosen one! The soft touch of her silken fingertips, her small body conformed against his. His arm instinctively wrapped around her waist as he let out a soft growl from deep within his chest. _**"Ours."**_ Sesshomaru's beast grumbled internally. _'This needs to end, Beast.'_ He growled, struggling to control his own actions.

She felt like she could see inside of his soul for that shared moment of contact. She could see emotion swirling within his eyes, the lust that suddenly danced within for just a passing moment, and the non-threatening grumble that lightly rolled though his chest. For some reason, she felt compelled to touch his face. "Sesshomaru." She whispered her fingers gently caressed his jawbone.

He quickly jumped back from the Shikon Miko, nearly appalled by his own actions. Disgust danced across his eyes and twisted his face. **"** _ **You liked it, don't lie to yourself."**_ His beast grumbled happily from within. Sesshomaru nearly snarled. _'What is happening here? You remain quiet for nearly one hundred years, and now you decide to talk and demand that I mate with a lowly Ningen?'_ Sesshomaru, at that moment, felt as if he were going mad.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said again, a shadow of fear laced her voice, as she watched his eyes go blood red.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru said flatly. He needed to regain control of himself. He would not fall the same way his father had.

"Are you okay?" She took a step toward him, looking into his now blood shot eyes. "Your eyes are red, are you angry?" She asked. He looked so confused at that moment, as if he had been fighting with himself, unsure of what to do.

"Hn." Sesshomaru responded, clearing his mind. His eyes returned to their natural state of molten gold and white. "Lets move."

Kagome inwardly sighed in relief. _'Maybe he will forget about the future reference that I had made.'_

A few hours passed, and Kagome couldn't take the silence anymore. "You never answered my question."

"Hn." Sesshomaru acknowledge but still gave no reply.

"Why don't you just bolt us there on your magical ball of light?" She looked at him as he walked in front of her. His silver hair sparkled in the mid-afternoon sunlight, swaying back and forth with his steps. His dignified stance and graceful walking pattern was probably enough to make any girl weak at the knees, but Kagome scoffed at his 'Holier than thou' attitude that came with it. _'He's so arrogant.'_ She thought to herself. _'I can't believe that he had to be the one to accompany me to the Well.'_

"Because I'm going to knock out some of my routine while I take you to your _silly_ Well." His icy voice returned.

"Sesshomaru stop." She felt a presence; a negative energy which made itself suddenly very known. "I think someone is following us."

"I know." If he weren't so dignified, he would have rolled his eyes at the girl.

"You're not going to make them stop?" She asked, running to catch up to the Daiyokai.

"No." He looked over at her, as she kept looking back in the general direction of where the energy was coming from.

"Something's not right." She said, stopping again.

"Let's go Kagome." He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her forward. "If that demon wants to make the biggest mistake of his life, he will do it soon enough."

"Good point." She sighed, looking back in the direction of the energy. It felt so familiar, too familiar for her liking. It almost felt like Naraku.

" _ **He is bothering her."**_ His beast growled disapprovingly. _'Of course he is.'_ Sesshomaru sighed, looking down at the girl. _'At least she's not completely helpless.'_ Sesshomaru inwardly sighed.

Kagome couldn't shake the feeling. She knew he was dead. She watched him die, along with each and every one of his reincarnations. But something just didn't sit well with her. _'I'm going to go mad if I don't find out who is following us.'_ Kagome groaned inwardly, but Sesshomaru was right; if he was following them to cause problems, they would know soon enough.

* * *

Shippou looked up into the sky, trying to find the words to say to Rin. How was he to explain what the potential outcome of them mating could be. Rin was an ordinary human, the likelihood of anything odd happening was quite far fetched, but this of course was his luck they were talking looked to the girl of his dreams for the answer as the possibilities ran though his mind.

Sitting in the middle of the field, Rin was studying the different types of herbs from a scroll Keade gave to her. Rin could still hear the old woman's words, the resonated though her head as if it was one of the most important things she would have to remember in her life. _'Dear child, it is important that ye know what herbs will heal ye and kill ye. It's also important to know which ones will help demons as well, especially since ye have an eye on a certain Kitsune.'_ She blushed and giggled as she looked over to Shippou's direction, unintentionally making eye contact with said yokai. Yes, it was true. She loved the Kitsune more than life itself; she would do everything and anything she possibly could, as long as she had the knowledge to do so.

Shippou stood up, finally mustering up the courage. "Rin?" He asked as he neared her.

"Yes?" Her cinnamon eyes looked into his emerald orbs.

"What do you know of the demon mating process and the effects on the human body?" He spit the question out as fast as he possibly could while turning a deep shade of red.

"I know a little bit about it." She blushed a deeper shade of pink.

"Well what do you know? That way, I can fill in the blanks for you." He sat down in front of her in the grass. "Lord Sesshomaru said it was important that we both know and understand what happens before he answers me." He took her hands and looked into her eyes. "There's nothing to be embarrassed of, I'm sure I'll have to explain more to you than you actually know about it."

"Okay." She smiled, looked into his eyes and began explaining what she knew to the best of her capabilities. "In a typical demon mating process, the couple engages in sexual intercourse, they bite each other's neck, at the junction where the shoulder and the neck meets." She paused and touched the spot she was referring to on Shippou. "During this bite, they bind their Yokai together by flaring their Yokai energy and clashing it together.

"Once their Yokai bind is complete, they are able to feel what the other is feeling at any given point in time. The strength of their bond is determined by how much the love and respect one another. The bond can be as weak as allowing them to just know when they are close to one another, or it can allow them to communicate nonverbally though their bond." Rin blushed and looked away from her lover. "But, I'm not sure if the process is the same between a Yokai and a Ningen."

Shippou looked at her, stunned that she knew as much as she did about a Yokai's mating bond. He took a deep breath and started filling in the blanks for interspecies mating rituals. "A Human – Yokai mating ritual is not much different from a typical Yokai pair, however the bond is slightly different. Once a Human and a Yokai mark each other and their bond is formed, several changes can potentially happen to the human.

"The human can obtain a longer lifespan, by an age delay. In other words, if you and I were to mate, you would age like I will. We would grow old together, unless something or someone were to take your life." He traced his fingers over the bone structure in her hand as he spoke. "In rare cases, it has been documented that the mating process kills the human. Though, like I said, it is extremely rare that this happens, and it has only happened with female Black Widow Yokai."

"Wow, I didn't realize that a human could potentially die from the mating process." Rin looked at Shippou, concern filling her eyes.

"Here's the good news though, Rin." His shining emerald eyes calm enough to stop a storm. "It has not once ever been documented with Kitsune Yokai."

"That's always a good thing." She sighed, not really feeling any better.

"There's also another thing, that should make you feel better. According to the documents, the Widow Yokai forced their potential mate to mate with them. It was against their will. I would never make you do anything that you wouldn't want to do Rin. Not ever."

Rin smiled lightly. That was a good thing. _'Maybe I shouldn't worry about whether or not it's a good thing or not, I love him and I am willing to take that risk. If I am suppose to die in his arm in the most intimate moment of our relationship, then so be it.'_ Rin smiled to herself, leaned into the Kit before her and kissed his cheek. She scooted herself into his lap and wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "I'm okay with taking that risk."

Shippou's heart raced with glee. _'She just agreed to be my mate! Now all I have to do is hope that Lord Sesshomaru will be okay with her and I binding our lives together.'_ He smiled and placed his nose into her hair. "I love you Rin."

* * *

Purple eyes watched Sesshomaru and Kagome from afar. Kumonosu had been stalking the traveling duo for the past few hours. At first, he thought them to be easy targets to rob, but then realized that it was _them_. Two of his father's killers were right before his eyes. He knew without a doubt that the human girl was the Shikon Miko known as Kagome, and the tall Daiyokai was the aristocratic assassin known as Sesshomaru, Lord of the West.

He knew soon enough that the two would lead him right to the bastard who delivered the fatal blow to his father, Inu-Yasha. They all had to die, but he wanted that pathetic hanyou to watch the rest of his clan die a slow and painful death first. Kumonosu continued to follow the raven haired girl and the silver headed yokai through the woods, he was far enough away for them to have an issue detecting him, but close enough for him to hear their every word.

"It's going to rain soon." He could hear the cold voice of that vile Daiyokai clear as a bell. "There's a cave up ahead that I've used as shelter for Rin many times before."

"Sounds great!" The light chime of the Miko rose to his sensitive ears. "I'm exhausted."

' _Sleep while you have the chance to. Because you will all face my wrath soon enough. You took the one thing that I cared for in this world; My father.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hand Me Down_**

 ** _Disclaimer – I do not own any part of the song "Hand Me Down" by Matchbox 20, or "Iris" By the Goo Goo Dolls. Characters are based off of Rumiko Takahashi's Inu-Yasha :-)_**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 _From what I've seen,  
You're just one more hand-me down.  
Cause no one's tried to give you what you need,  
So lay all your troubles down.  
I am with you now._

' _Sleep while you have the chance to. Because you will all face my wrath soon enough. You took the one thing that I cared for in this world; my father.'_

* * *

Kagome tossed and turned as she slumbered, her dreams took her into the tormented realms of watching her ex-lover caress the woman she was reincarnated to be. She could see his clawed hands running over her clay makeshift body. She watched helplessly as his lips crashed against hers, a simple, yet carnal display of their affections for one another. As his dog-eared head pulled away from the animated clay form before him, she heard them whisper quiet notions of love to one another.

Her eyes shot open as she heard Inu-Yasha's voice whisper _'I love you'_ to the dead priestess once more. ' _How is it that I could have been so blindly devoted to someone who wouldn't even give me the time of day, to just acknowledge the fact that I constantly went out of my way to make that mutt happy?'_ She thought to herself, looking out of the cave and towards the sky.

She shook her mind and cleared her thoughts; closing her eyes once more, she attempted to catch a few more hours of sleep before they were to take off again. _'I still can't get that image out of my head.'_ She thought to herself as the scene of the romantic duo played over again behind her closed lids. _'Why can't you just leave me be now, Inu-Yasha!'_ Kagome screamed in her head, wishing the pain in her heart would go away.

She sat up and opened her eyes; _'I'm just going to go sit at the entrance of the cave so I don't bother Sesshomaru.'_ She thought as she quietly stood and walked to the mouth of the rock formation. She sat down on the grassy edge of the cavern, and looked up to the sky. She could see parts of the _Orion_ and _Lepus_ constellation, but the one that was completely visible through the tree-rimmed sky was the Giant Dog constellation.

The _Canis Major_ was clearly visible in her visual path. _'Figures.'_ She thought, looking over at the sleeping Daiyokai. _'I wonder who that constellation is in reference to.'_ She thought, remembering the tales her grandfather told her about the 'giant dog protector' in the sky.

" _The Canis Major was named after the Giant Dog who protected humans back in the feudal era. He was a mighty protector, hailing from the Western lands. He tried so desperately to be the peace keeper between humans and demons once he found the love of his life."_

" _The only 'Great Dog' that I know in this era is Lord Sesshomaru. There's no way that he tried to keep the peace between humans and demons." Kagome giggled at the thought of the 'Great and Mighty Lord Sesshomaru' taking a human for a wife. "It has to be one of Sesshomaru's sons, Inu-Yasha is incapable of transforming into a dog form."_

" _Love has a strange effect on people, Kagome."_

" _Yeah but there's no possible way for that constellation to be named after Lord Sesshomaru. We've nicknamed him 'The Ice Prince' for his lack of sympathy and understanding of human nature."_

She giggled lightly at the memory, and then wondered who would become the 'giant dog protector'. Her eyes traced the pattern of the constellation. She always thought that the protector in the sky could have been Inu-Yasha even though he was unable to transform; now she wasn't so sure.

' _Damn hanyou._ ' She thought miserably. _'If I could only keep you out of my head.'_ She stood up and took a few steps out side of the protected walls of the cavern, there was a rock, just a little ways ahead, close enough for Sesshomaru to see her, but far enough away that if she hummed to herself, she wouldn't disturb the sleeping Lord.

' _Just a song or two, then I'll go back to bed.'_ She thought as she quietly made her way to the rock that seemed to be waiting on her.

Sesshomaru woke to the sound of a soft mumble of a sound he wasn't quite familiar with. Curiosity getting to the better of him, he opened his eyes and found that Kagome was missing. _'Maybe she is relieving herself.'_ He thought as he stood up. The closer he walked to the edge of the cave, the more audible the soft sounds became.

He looked in the direction of where the sound was coming from, and found the missing Miko sitting on a rock outside of the rocky cavern. _'What is that Ningen up to?'_ He asked himself as he found himself staring at her moonlit form from the edge of the cave. Her slender silhouetted form seemed to glow in the silver moonlight; her black hair glowed with a bluish hue giving her a nearly angelic appearance.

"… _Give you what you need, so lay all your troubles down...on me."_ Her voice sounded as if the gods themselves gave it to her. It left him nearly speechless. He stood there silent, almost wishing she would start again, just so he could hear her. Sure, he had seen countless performers, but nothing compared to the light angelic tones that she produced.

" _And I'd give up forever to touch you 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, And I don't want to go home right now. And all I can taste is this moment; and all I can breathe is your life. And sooner or later it's over, I just don't wanna miss you tonight."_

He could feel the sadness radiating off of her being. Never had Sesshomaru ever felt the compelling need to hug anyone, Ningen or Yokai, as he did in that moment for the Miko sitting across the clearing from him.

" _And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's meant to be broken; I just want you to know who I am."_ He heard her voice hitch in the form of a small hiccup. In that moment he realized she was crying. Furiously, the salty scent of her tears assaulted his senses. " _And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, or the moment of truth in your lies. When everything feels like the movies, yeah you bleed just to know you're alive."_

He took a step forward, but then stopped. He had never felt so unsure of himself in his life. **"** _ **She is hurting."**_ His best whimpered, before releasing an inward howl of pain. _**"We need to comfort her."**_ He whimpered, trying to urge the Daiyokai to move forward. _'We cannot get attached.'_ Sesshomaru told himself more than his beast.

" _And I don't want the world to see me, 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."_ He took another step forward, as if her song was one of a siren, he couldn't resist taking another step forward.

" _And I don't want the world to see me, 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."_ Further down the rabbit hole he fell as he took another silent step forward.

" _And I don't want the world to see me, 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."_ He was just a few feet from her now, her voice still calling him in. " _I just want you to know who I am."_ He took another step forward; his heart beat loud against his ears. _'Who is she?'_ He thought to himself, as he thought about clearing the few feet left between them to hold her in his arms. _  
_

" _I just want you to know who I am."_ The assaulting scent of salt burned his nose; he pushed past the scent, thinking about how he just needed to comfort her tonight. Her illuminated hair gently fluttered in the breeze, allowing her to see just enough of her to face. His beast nearly growled at the grief that was written all over her face. _**"We need to hold her."**_ Another single step forward, he could touch her if he wanted to he was so close. ' _How has she not noticed my presence?'_ His slender fingers quivered as he reached forward to touch her shoulder. _'What is this feeling?'_ He hated the fact that he lacked the ability to put a name to the emotion that welled though his chest.

" _I just want you to know who I am."_ He watched her head turn toward the sky. "Who is the 'Giant Dog' in the sky, what would he protect so fiercely?" He was puzzled by her words. _'This human is probably the most complex creature I have ever crossed.'_ He shook himself from his ridiculous thoughts. _'I will not think of her in any positive light.'_ He told himself. _'I shall grant her this Sesshomaru's comfort for this one evening, but that is all.'_

Kagome felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise as a shiver ran up her spine. She could feel a set of eyes on her, and she had a sinking feeling that her night was about to get a lot more intense than just her own internal struggle of coming to terms with Kikyou and Inu-Yasha being together.

Before she could release a pulse of Reiki to identify the location of the sleuth that had eyes on her, a hand gently grasped her shoulder. Her body tensed under the sudden intrusion of her own personal space. She was about to react violently, when his voice snaked into her ears.

"Calm yourself Miko." His even baritone voice soothed. He dropped his hand from her shoulder as he sat behind her, his back flush against hers.

Her chocolate orbs widened at the sudden warmth of his body against hers. _'I don't know what I am shocked about more; the fact that Sesshomaru's touching me, or the fact that his voice has some form of emotion to it!'_ Kagome sat quietly, waiting for whatever it is he needed to say to her. She could almost hear his words of scorn toward her behavior. And in a moment, the thoughts of her being berated for her carelessness, the thought of her singing openly washed through her mind.

Her face instantly paled and nervousness washed over her petite form. _'How long was he standing there? What did he hear? Oh no, he's going to loose it. Inu-Yasha always hated it when I sang. Oh Kami, what have I done?'_

' _ **Why is she so nervous? Why is she scared of us?'**_ The thoughts of his beast filled his mind as he felt her sudden mood shift from sad to nervous and afraid. _**'Make her feel better!'**_ The beast barked at Sesshomaru. Growling internally, he calmly asked the terrified girl "What troubles you?"

Confusion flooded her mind. _'Is he concerned?'_ "Nothing, Sesshomaru. It's petty human issues. They are below someone such as yourself to be concerned with." She nearly trembled. _'How long will he remain silent? I wonder if he is going to say anything about my singing.'_ She thought as she felt a vulnerability forming as she sat next to the mighty Daiyokai of the West. _'Why do I care about his opinion?'_ She asked herself as her body relaxed against his.

"Hn." He pondered her words for a moment. "Miko." He paused momentarily as he felt her heartbeat quicken against his back. "You sound appealing."

"What?" Her eyes shot open as shock coursed though her body.

"I have been to many Operas, not one of the Youkai singers had even begun to compare to your voice." He stated flatly.

Her heart fluttered for a moment. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-Sama." She whispered, a smile plastered on her face.

"Hn." He drew in a deep breath, inhaling her scent. The unique mixture of thunderstorms and honeysuckle had become comforting to him. _'She isn't horrible.'_ He admitted to himself.

"Sesshomaru, can I ask you something?" Her soft voice caressed at his ears.

"Hn."

"Why are you helping me?" She innocently asked. "I mean, I appreciate you assisting me back to the well. Considering the fact that, I have no sense of direction; as you have kindly pointed out. It probably would have taken me weeks to get to the well." She nervously rubbed her arm.

"Well, when Raitoningu landed in my lands, you were in his possession. You were unconscious." He added, almost as an afterthought. "He said that Inu-Yasha had asked him to take you to his castle to read scrolls he had." Sesshomaru stood and looked to the sky as he recalled the events.

"As if!" Kagome scoffed. "I would have had him deliver the scrolls to me if that were the case."

"Hn. I figured as such." Sesshomaru looked to the miko. She now had spun herself to face him; the moon's light was becoming of her skin, the gentle caress of the tendrils of light gave her an ethereal glow. "I insisted that he were to stay at my castle with you until I could speak with you myself and he bolted."

Sesshomaru tore his gaze away from the Miko before him, returning it to the stars. "I went to Inu-Yasha, to find answers. Sango informed me of the letter you wrote them and the events that had conspired between the mutt and dead miko."

His monotone voice tore a hole in her heart. She left them behind without much of an explanation, she only hoped that they would understand why eventually.

"Sango and Miroku both insisted that I retrieve you from Raitoningu, they said that you had been harmed enough from the hanyou." He gazed into her soft brown orbs.

She felt like crying, they two understood without an explanation! _'They knew. They understand. I can stop worrying about that now.'_ Unable to speak, she nodded in acknowledgment of his words so he would continue.

"This Sesshomaru is also curious of where you hail from."

Her eyes widened. "I don't know if that is possible." She replied quickly, trying to figure out a way to explain why. She looked into his molten golden eyes, as if she were going to find the answer there.

"Explain." His placid, emotionless face portrayed no emotion, but his eyes were full of curiosity. "This Sesshomaru can go where he pleases."

"I don't know if the well will allow you to come to my time." She replied honestly. "There's only been a few demons to pass though the well with me, but not all can." She sighed, turning away from his curious filled eyes. "Inu-Yasha can, but we could never figure out exactly why he could. We came to the conclusion that it is more than likely because of the subjugation beads that Keade placed around his neck. They bind him to me because I control the beads." She explained.

"Hn. We will attempt to traverse through the well." Sesshomaru concluded. "I wish to know of this place you call home."

"You may not like it there Sesshomaru." She cautioned. "It bothered Inu-Yasha a great deal when he went through the well the first time." She recalled how he reacted over the intense noise of the traffic, the smells were overwhelming to his sensitive nose. _'I can only imagine how Sesshomaru would feel about the intensity of the future, his senses are more than half of what Inu-Yasha has.'_ Her quiet thoughts were interrupted when Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Why is that Miko?" He arched his brow at her words.

"According to Inu-Yasha, it's very loud and the scents burned his nose. He said the air hurt his eyes too."

"I think I can manage."

Kagome stared at him, blankly. She would have to explain a lot of things on the way there, but bits at a time. _'If I just lay everything on him now, he will probably think that I'm insane! Not that it will matter once we get there. He'd feel like a fool for doubting me.'_ Kagome involuntarily stretched her now aching muscles as a yawn burst from her lungs.

"You must sleep." He said, grabbing her arm as she slid off of the rock.

"Yes." She admitted. "I will try to take you to my home, but there's a lot that I must explain to you before you go into that well." She sighed. "But, there's one condition." She said.

' _Of course, a treaty must be made.'_ He thought dryly. "What are your terms?"

"You have to take everything I say seriously, and you have to agree to the rules, or I will not allow you to pass though the well." She said, threatening the Daiyokai. _'At least I'll have some form of control over him.'_ She thought as she watched him consider his options in the terms she had just laid out for him. His head nodded in approval, and a smile etched its way onto her face. "I'm glad." She said. Her voice held audible relief.

Behind the trees, violet eyes glowed. Kumonosu listened intently to the conversation between the two in the clearing. _'The well? She lives in the well?'_ He closed his eyes and chuckled to himself. _'This is going to be entirely too easy.'_ He reopened his eyes, and followed their path back to the cavern they made their camp in. _'I will kill them both as they go into the well.'_ Knowing where their path would lead them, he decided to leave the two to their delirious ramblings of smells and sounds.

His mission would be far from over once the Miko and the Western Lord were dead. He needed to know of the others plans. He needed to study them to find their weaknesses. His father was killed by a group of Ningens, a hanyou, and one yokai. Naraku would have united these lands. His mother told him that. He only wished to bring peace to this world, yet they took that from him, all because they were selfish, greedy and power hungry.

Kumonosu hissed inwardly, it would be a long night of travel to locate where they were. _'I will have to keep an eye out for Mother.'_ He sighed as he sped though the forest towards the Musashi Province, he would find their village and see if anyone could point him in their direction.

' _How do I wish to kill the first Ningen and that pathetic Daiyokai?'_ He grinned as he contemplated their demise. _'This will be too easy.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hand Me Down_**

 ** _Disclaimer – I do not own any part of the song "Hand Me Down" by Matchbox 20. Characters are based off of Rumiko Takahashi's Inu-Yasha :-)_**

 **A/N: I'm using current currency conversions for money, 1 USD is equivalent to about 102 Yen. So two thousand Yen is just under 20 USD.**

 **Japanese translations:  
Baka - Fool**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Somebody ought to take you in  
Try to make you love again_

' _How do I wish to kill the first Ningen and that pathetic Daiyokai?'_ He grinned as he contemplated their demise. _'This will be too easy.'_

Kagome was packing the last of her belongings, thinking about what topics she should discuss with the Daiyokai first. Unlike Inu-Yasha, she knew he would understand the seriousness of following the rules of the future. _'I know that he's still skeptical of the fact that I am from the future.'_ She sighed as she zipped up her backpack. _'I know he will take my words seriously once we are though the well, if I can even get him though the well.'_

She looked over to where he stood. His hands were crossed over his chest, his shoulder resting against the wall of the cave as he stared out into the clearing; it was like he was looking for something or someone to show up. He looked regal, even in his seemingly relaxed poise. She watched him untangle his crossed arms and push strands of hair that had fallen over his shoulder back into submission.

 _'Get a hold of yourself Kagome! This is Sesshomaru! THE Sesshomaru who attempted to kill you in the past, and will kill you without thinking twice about it now! He's already warned you once you baka!'_ She berated herself, forcing her to snap out of her trance on the demon Lord before her. She pulled her backpack up onto her shoulder and walked up to him.

"I'm ready to go now." Brown eyes met gold as she approached him. _'He needs someone to melt those harsh golden eyes of his, along with his heart.'_ She sighed looking at the demon lord, trying to think of what could possibly melt the Ice Lord himself. _'No, bad Kagome!'_ she thought as she forced her eyes to break away from his.

Arching his brow, he looked at the Miko before him. _'Odd.'_ He thought to himself as he watched the rush of emotions swim across her face. "Hn." He responded, walking out of the cave. "I have to stop at a local village."

"Okay." Kagome said compliantly. "Why's that?" She tilted her head slightly to the left in an inquisitive manner.

"I was informed this morning that there's a demon terrorizing a human village near by." He sighed, refraining himself from rubbing the bridge of his nose out of frustration. _'So many questions.'_ He thought blandly.

"You have human villages in your lands?"

The shock in her voice caught him by surprise. "Hn." His short response was all he would allow for an explanation. _'Insolent human, why wouldn't there be human villages in a territory as vast as mine?'_ He growled internally at the absurd question. _'Is she so naive to think that my father located a human wench outside of the western lands?'_

"I didn't mean to sound so shocked. I just didn't think that you allowed humans to reside on your lands. I mean, after all you do hate my species." Her quiet response elicited an unseen risen silver brow. _'It would make sense, considering Inu-Yasha's mother was from around here somewhere. I just never imagined that he would allow them to continue to live here.'_

They walked together in silence, Kagome observing the lands surrounding her; Sesshomaru walked quietly, regally ahead of her. Kagome looked up at the quiet Daiyokai, and figured that now would be as good of a time as any to begin to tell him of the things he will see in her time. "Sesshomaru?" Her voice reached out to him.

"Hn?" He responded quizzically, not bothering to look back at the Miko.

"I wanted to discuss some of the things that you will see in my time." She said confidently, jogging up to the demon lord's side.

Her statement caused him to look over to her; his eyes betrayed his placid face momentarily as curiosity flitted across their golden surfaces. "Go on." He stated flatly.

"First thing, there are a lot of differences between building structures here and in the future." She took a deep breath. "Your castle, while impressive in this time, pales in comparison to some of the skyscrapers in my time. They have metal and crushed stone structures, and they are so tall that it looks like they are touching the sky from the ground level."

"There is no way they can create buildings from metal and crushed stone." He stated, like it was common fact it could never be achieved. _'Buildings of crushed stone and metal, this Sesshomaru will have to see such things to believe it.'_ He scoffed inwardly.

"Well, its not just crushed stone, it's a mixture that is called concrete. When you mix it with water it becomes as solid as stone again." She tried to explain to him. As his brow fell, she moved on to the next topic. "The way of life is quite different because machinery handles most of our work for us. There are automated mills for food that process everything for you, and even package it so it lasts longer. We harness water and can control the temperatures for perfect baths.

"Candles to light the room you are in still exist, however we usually use electricity for that, which turns on a little glass ball or tube and makes it light up, kind of like a candle. The machinery that you will encounter the most is used for transportation."

"Go on." He reiterated.

"Well there are motor vehicles called cars. People drive them from place to place instead of walking there. They're powered by an engine, and can go really fast, some can go as fast as you can run." She stole a glance at the Daiyokai. _'He thinks I'm lying._ She could clearly the skepticism written on his face. "And there's another type called a jet. They are machines that can fly they take people all over the world. "

"I think that's a little far fetched." His eyebrow rose gracefully. "Are you sure that your mentality is stable, Ningen?"

Her jaw nearly dropped. _'Did he just ask me if I was insane?'_ Her eyes widened at his accusation. "You'll see how right I am if I can get you though the well. If I can't you'll see it in five hundred years from now." She crossed her arms, brushing off his snide remark. "Anyways, those machines, mainly the cars and jets, create pollution. You'll smell the remnants of the burning fuel the second we go though the doors of the well house. The pollution burned Inu-Yasha's nose when he first went there."

"Hn." His response was short, skepticism lacing the snide reply.

"You'll have to refrain from using any of your demonic abilities. Your inhuman speed, the poisonous attributes that you have, and controlling your eyes from turning red."

"Why?" He arched an eyebrow, looking over at the Miko. _'There is not a chance in even one of the seven Hells that I would hide.'_

"Because they will try to take you. You will be able to show yourself any way you would like to around my family and myself, but outside of the shrine, it's too risky." Concern laced thought her voice. _'Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he's even more stubborn than Inu-Yasha.'_ She cringed slightly at the thought of Sesshomaru speeding though town, claws glowing with poison as he killed someone who irritated him. Shaking the horrifying though out of her mind, she looked at the cool, calculated lord.

"They would be insane if they attempted to touch this Sesshomaru's person." He looked into her molten chocolate orbs. Fear resonated though them. "Why are you afraid?"

"You're not taking me seriously. You think this is just some kind of joke." She crossed her arms, breaking away from his cold, golden gaze. "You wont be laughing once we get though the well." _'I'll pull his happy ass though that well if it's the last thing I do!'_ She declared to herself internally.

"Hn." He paused, looking at her serious stance and concluded that he should follow along with her fantasy; even if it weren't true, the look on her face would be priceless when it actually hit her. "We shall see." Thinking of the Ningen village he fell silent.

They walked in silence for what seemed to be an eternity. In reality, Kagome calculated by the placement of the sun that it was more or less about two hours. She sighed, and looked at the lord, wondering if she should even ask how much further they had to travel to find the village.

"We are almost there." Sesshomaru stated blandly. He could almost hear the unasked question from the Miko beside him. "Another hour, maybe two." He sighed.

"Okay." Kagome walked beside him silently, thinking back to the giant dog in the sky. _'Liberating human villages.'_ She let a smile creep onto her face. _'Maybe he's not as cold as I anticipated.'_

Sesshomaru's head ran rampant with thoughts. He had been around several high-ranking Yokai women, over the past century. His beast had always remained quiet, yet the moment that he laid eyes on the human girl beside him, covered in another Yokai's blood, his beast when insane. _'Maybe it was her display of strength._ ' He thought idly.

' _ **Her display of power is tantalizing, you cannot deny that.'**_ His beast purred within. Sesshomaru thought back to that moment, _'Sure, she is desirable for her strength.'_ He thought as he walked along the path. _'But she is still human, and I do not require additional strength in my leadership in the West.'_ He stole a glance at the girl. She really was beautiful, in human standards. Her long black hair shimmered in the sun, her sharply defined facial features set her apart from anyone else he had ever met. Her creamy sun-kissed skin teased his mind her odd clothing gave her the appearance of a common whore, yet she held her self with such sophistication and class.

' _ **Perfect for a mate.'**_ His beast whispered from the dark crevices of his being. _'No.'_ He told himself flatly. _'We cannot mate with a human.'_ He nearly growled internally. _'Politics are best left to those who have to face consequences.'_ He argued with himself.

' _ **She would love us.'**_ Sesshomaru nearly stopped in his tracks when he heard his beast. Love? He hadn't thought about that since his father left his mother for a human; ultimately that led his father straight to his grave. _'Love is for the weak minded.'_ He concluded. _'We will mate with some high-ranking Yokai in another land, to expand our growing Western lands.'_ He told himself. He needed nothing so frivolous as the useless emotion of Love.

' _ **We need love.'**_ Sesshomaru pondered that thought of his for a moment. Why on earth would he need something so frivolous? Why would his beast push the subject? He needed nothing of the sort, just a high ranking bitch to expand his lands who would give him strong heirs. _'She would be pupped with hanyou's. I cannot make the same mistakes my father did by diluting this bloodline further.'_ It's bad enough that his father did it.

' _ **She can protect herself. She would not need to rely on us all the time. We would worry less about her as a mate.'**_ Sesshomaru scoffed, but he knew that his beast was right on that point. Most female Yokai knew basic protection skills, but not how to engage in a legitimate battle. Most female Yokai had been kept within the courts of their castles; they typically never receive training. _'Hn. That does not change the fact that our heirs would be hanyou.'_

' _ **You would let love and security of more lands be ignored over half-breed pups?'**_ His beast internally shook his head. _**'You are ignorant.'**_ Sesshomaru stopped momentarily at that thought. Ignorant? How was he, the great and terrible Daiyokai of the West, being ignorant? Sure, he had made some irresponsible decisions in the past, ones that cost him a great deal of inconvenience; but he had never been ignorant in his decision making process.

He pondered over the idea of love. What exactly was the foreign emotion that his beast was speaking of? Tales of the power of love between two people had piqued his interest when he was young; but as he had grown he learned that love was meaningless, except the love between your parents and your pups.

He brushed away the idea of the emotion of love. _'Love is meant for humans, children, and the delusional.'_ Sesshomaru concluded. _'Apparently you are delusional.'_ Sesshomaru flatly told his beast. Mates were meant for political gain, nothing more. He looked at looked at the miko for a moment; she seemed to be lost in thought too. _'I suppose I am not the only one arguing with myself.'_

' _ **Do you not see what political gain you could obtain with her as a mate? She is the Shikon Miko.'**_ Tearing his gaze away from the Miko, he felt so confused. _'She's a miko; Yokai's and Miko's do not mate. It's never happened.'_ He could feel the challenge arise before his beast even spoke. _**'All the more reason to try, you would make history.'**_ His beast's challenge resonated though his head. Making history? Was he not doing that already? He would go down in history for playing a major role in restoring peace in all of Japan. All of them would, considering they all helped defeat Naraku in one way, shape or form.

' _ **We need her.'**_ His beast now sounded desperate with him. _'No.'_ He growled at himself. _'She needs us to protect her.'_ He could hear howling laughter from within. _**'You are ignorant. Do you really think that she wouldn't be able to survive without your guidance?'**_ His beast forced the image of the Miko covered in blood in the forefront of his mind. _**'She doesn't need us. She desires to not be alone.'**_ He barked at Sesshomaru before leaving him to his own thoughts.

Was that true, did she just require company? Did he not have to protect her in this insane world? He held a duty to protect the young female beside him, but now he wasn't so sure if she really needed the protection. Even when they were fighting Naraku, he felt as if he needed to protect the humans from his heinous actions; as if they would be torn like a delicate flower if they were exposed to his true power. _'She was holding back.'_ He realized, connecting the dots between the two occurrences that he's seen her actually fight. She could hold her own.

' _Then why am I here?'_ he questioned himself, looking toward the sky.

"Is that the village?" Kagome asked, breaking the Daiyokai from his thoughts.

"Hn." He nodded, looking toward the village ahead of them.

"You said that there's a demon here?" She questioned him; it looked peaceful from where they stood.

"Hn." He nodded again, not paying attention to her growing irritation.

"Do you know anything about it?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"No." He sighed, pinching his index finger and his thumb against the bridge of his nose. "It's a demon bothering humans; I will exterminate it." He said flatly.

"You're not going to see why its bothering the humans?" She asked, slightly shocked that he already came to the conclusion that the beast was going to die regardless of what its crimes were.

"No."

' _He's impossible!'_ She thought, exasperated by his reply. _'How could he be so unforgiving with life? Couldn't he see how important it was for everyone every one to live?'_ She sighed, looking at the ice lord now in front of her. "Why not question him first?"

His blood began to boil. _'How dare she question me! These are my lands!'_ Reacting before he really thought of the consequences, his found himself lifting her into the air by her slender throat. "Do not question my ruling methods, Ningen." He snarled at the fragile girl in his grasp.

His icy voice slithered though her veins, causing her to shiver involuntarily. Her hands found themselves resting on his as she held onto what oxygen she had left in her system. _'Stay calm Kagome.'_ She told herself, piercing his now blood red eyes with her molten brown ones. His constricting grip caused his claws to dig into her soft flesh. _'Just let me go.'_

"I am not the hanyou. Do not forget that." He growled icily, and as if he could tell what she was thinking he set her down before releasing her throat. He watched her fall to her knees as she finally broke eye contact with him. He watched her as she hastily sucked air in to replenish her oxygen-deprived cells.

"I was asking because the humans could be lying about it." She said after a moment, pushing herself to her feet. She rubbed the left side of her neck, where his claws had pierced her skin.

"I did not ask for your council." He stated coldly. The scent of blood filled the air around them, the coppery scent stung his nose.

"I apologize if I stepped out of line Sesshomaru-Sama." She stated sarcastically, staring into his now golden god-like eyes. "I, however cannot in good conscious allow you to kill someone without knowing all the facts."

"How can you question my own methods? How can you sit here and tell me what not to do when for the past five years you have been battling demons and humans alike without asking a question before killing them?" His cold, malice-filled voiced caused a chill to run up her spine.

"Do you think that is how I allowed Inu-Yasha to run things?" She laughed at the lord in front of her. _'Bad move Kagome, he's going to kill you!'_ her brain shouted as the giggle left her lips. "All lives matter, you're a fool if you don't see that. Justice is the only way to liberate anything! Or is it that your judgment is too clouded, _Lord_ Sesshomaru?" She questioned, her voice never waivered; nor did she allow an ounce of fear to pass though her aura.

"How do you think this should be handled, Sesshomaru? Should you just go in there, and kill another yokai based on a humans' word, or should you question both to see who is telling the truth?" She stood there with her arms crossed, looking at the demon lord as if she had just won the argument.

His eyes bled red again. _'Does this woman wish to die?'_ In a flash, he had her pinned against a tree, his forearm pinning her by the shoulders against the rough bark. "It would be a shame if I came all this way to take you home just to kill you." He whispered emotionlessly. "I suggest rethinking the way you talk to me Miko." His barely audible voice growled. He let her go once more, and turned away from her.

' _ **She's right, you know.'**_ His beast chimed in coolly. _**'We need to consider all of the facts before putting someone to death.'**_ Growling internally, he ignored his inner voice. Even if she was right, she needed to know her place. _**'I love that she stands up to us. No one ever does such things.'**_ Sighing, he looked back to the girl.

' _I should hit him with a taste of his own medicine.'_ She thought idly, brushing the debris off of her back. Instead, she sat there and let him hurt her. She could, and would, heal herself easily enough, but she knew that the demon lord was too curious about her home in order to kill her. _'Next time he's going to get it back just as hard as he's giving it, I'm not going to continue to sit here and let him take his ego problems out on me.'_ A ghost of a smile crept across her lips. "Lets go _Lord_ Sesshomaru." She stated flatly, exaggerating the pronunciation of his title. "We have a demon to exterminate."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe the gall of this girl! How dare she mock him? _'Before this trip is over her blood will be spilt if she cannot control her tongue.'_ His icy thoughts echoed a growl in return from himself. _'Quiet Beast, She must learn her place.'_ Nodding his head slightly, he walked forward down the beaten path to the village ahead.

"You will ask villagers about the disturbance as I seek out the head of the village upon our arrival. " His flat, emotionless voice called to the woman behind him. "Do not question me while we are there Miko." He finality laced though his words. _'She will not make a fool of this Sesshomaru, or she will face dire consequences.'_

"I'll be on my best behavior." She sweetly retorted back to him as she caught up to her place by his side.

Sesshomaru and Kagome finally walked though the gates of the town they sought out. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, his gaze catching hers for an instant. She flooded her eyes with loyalty to him, hoping he would take that as a sign that she would not make him out to be a fool.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A masculine voice called out, causing Kagome and Sesshomaru both to turn their heads at the mention of the Daiyokai's name. "What a godsend it is to see you here Milord!"

"Lord Kazuki." Sesshomaru stated flatly. His eyes locked with Kagome's once more. _'Hopefully she isn't useless in gathering information.'_ "Do you have a bath house where the Shikon Miko can bathe?"

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru!" Kazuki bowed deeply before the lord before him. "Lady Kagome, the bath house is just down this path here." He pointed towards a brick pathway to their left. "It's all the way down to the end of the path on the left."

"Thank you, Lord Kazuki." Kagome bowed to him, her voice seemingly gracious. "It's been quite a trip!" She giggled lightly. She looked at Sesshomaru, who barely nodded his head. She heard Sesshomaru tell Kazuki that he wished to speak of the demon that was terrorizing the village as she walked away from the two males.

She took in the faces of the people on the streets. They all seemed happy, walking into and out of different shops in the village. They seemed carefree, not looking over their shoulders in a paranoid fashion like there was a real threat to their livelihood. _'If there is a demon terrorizing the place, they are doing a good job at hiding their fear, or they are really naïve.'_

Kagome looked though the windows of the many shops lining the street, and stopped when her eyes landed on the most beautiful kimono she had ever seen. The material was dark blue, like a clear midnight sky. The sleeves held inlays of white stars, above the silver obi a white crescent moon sat perfectly. Like a girl in a mall, she migrated to the open window where the kimono was on display. Her hand reached out to touch the material, and the second her fingers slid across the fabric she knew it would be too expensive for her to purchase. _'This must be real silk!'_ She cooed to herself. _'One day I will own such extravagant things, but right now there's no way.'_ Her hand dropped to her side.

"I bet that would look ravishing on you, my dear." A soothing masculine voice filled her ears.

"I'm sure, it would." She smiled, turning to the voice. He was roughly her height, his bright blue eyes glistened with the memories of his past; his silver hair and wrinkled face portrayed kindness. "I'm sure I can't afford such an extravagant kimono though." She blushed looking away from the older gentleman.

"How much can you afford?" He asked her. "I may have something similar for you in stock."

"I have roughly two thousand yen." She meekly replied.

The merchant looked at her. "The dress is only six hundred Yen." He smiled.

"Really?" Kagome asked, astounded. _'Something of this quality in my home town would be at least four thousand yen!'_ Kagome couldn't believe her luck. "I'll take it then." She smiled at the merchant.

After Kagome purchased the kimono, she continued her journey towards the bathhouse. She listened to the townsfolk talk about random gossip, hoping to find some type of important information from the people she passed.

She found herself in front of the bathhouse without as much of a syllable of the Yokai terrorizing the town. Quite disappointed in the lack of gossip thus far, she hoped her luck would spike as she walked into the establishment she was pointed towards.

"Good Afternoon!" a soft voice called from the desk in front of her. "Here for a bath?" She cooed. Taking in the woman's appearance, Kagome thought of how much she looked like her friend Yuka. She was about to answer before she heard the woman giggle lightly. "Of course you are!" She walked out from behind the counter holding a towel and soft scented soaps.

"Yes, of course." Kagome smiled in response. "I'm Kagome." She smiled sweetly, taking the offered bathing supplies. _'She even walks and sounds like Yuka.'_ She thought idly. _'It should be easy to befriend her then.'_

"I'm Youko." She smiled sweetly, walking towards a closed door.

Kagome's mouth nearly fell open. _'There's no way that similarity this is a coincidence!'_ She pulled herself together as Youko motioned for her to follow.

"You must be pretty brave, Kagome." Youko said with a sudden, sullen sadness.

"Why's that Youko?" She looked over at the tall raven-haired woman.

"That Yokai that keeps popping his head up here." She shivered noticeably, her voice held a twinge of disgust.

"What's so bad about the this Yokai?" Kagome asked her as she found herself in front of a housed hot spring.

"Well at first he was just a creeper, ya know? He'd watch people in the village, wandering around aimlessly. No one really bothered him; he never talked to anyone at all. Not at first anyways."

"What do you mean, at first?" She asked, dipping her now nude body into the steaming waters edge.

"Well, he started talking to the children." Youko stated, as if it were common knowledge around here.

"Why the children?" Kagome asked. "Is he a form of Tatarimokke?" She looked at the girl who was resting her feet in the relaxing waters.

"No, I don't believe that he's a Soul Piper." She replied to the submerged girl. "I think he just wanted to talk to the children to get information on the men in this town." She said meekly.

"What makes you think that?" She asked before dipping her head into the water.

"Well, some of the more physical men started disappearing." Youko admitted. "At first it was a liberating feeling, to have the abusers being taken from the village. The children were happy, the women who suffered from being abused relished the feeling of freedom." She sighed swirling her foot in the steamy waters.

"After the abusers were taken, the man started talk to the children again. We haven't seen him in about two days. The women created a shrine for the demon outside of the village. I can take you to it after you're done bathing if you wish." Youko looked at Kagome, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Why did you sound so sad if the Yokai took away bad men?" Kagome asked, soaping up her hair.

"Well, he took my brother."

Kagome stopped lathering her hair and looked at Youko. Her eyes were clouded over, heavy with sadness. Tears threatening to pour from them, Kagome asked the young girl, "Why do you think he was taken?"

"Well, he didn't have children, so I'm not entirely sure." Youko wiped at her eyes, forcing back her tears.

"Maybe he just went out to a neighboring town." Kagome reassured her.

"It's not like him, he always lets us knows if he were to go off. It would take something catastrophic or amazing to make him just walk off." She argued.

"Well, we will figure it out." Kagome sighed. "Lord Sesshomaru is here, trying to find the Yokai who did this."

"He's a hero." Youko defended the Yokai. "My brother isn't abusive, but everyone else he took was. If he was an accidentally taken, that Yokai doesn't deserve to die. I know Lord Sesshomaru is merciless."

"He's not entirely merciless." Kagome admitted. "He's cold, but if he were merciless he wouldn't have taken his human ward, Rin, in. He brought her back to life and he cares for her like she is his own. It says a lot about a person to take in a child who's not yours." Kagome dipped her head back into the water, rinsing out the suds from her hair.

Youko considered her words, she was right. He wouldn't have taken that child in if he were completely merciless. "I see your point." She said as Kagome pulled her head out of the water. She pulled her feet out of the water, wondering why the girl before her knew so much about the Lord of these lands. "How well do you know the Lord?"

"Lord Kazuki? Not much at all. In fact, I just met him before entering this bathhouse." Kagome admitted.

"No, I mean Lord Sesshomaru." Youko looked at Kagome as she pulled herself out of the water. Grabbing the towel for Kagome, she continued on. "You seem to know a lot about him."

"I only know what the Lord allows me to know." She admitted. "I've fought beside Lord Sesshomaru. He's a fierce warrior." Kagome took the towel from Youko's hand. "I think I'm the only person on this planet that has survived an attack from Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled, thinking back to the fight they had in his father's grave.

"You survived an attack from Lord Sesshomaru?" Youko's astounded voice snapped Kagome out of her memory. "How did you manage that?"

"Well, it's a long story, but the short version is that his father's sword protected me from his poison, and that's also when his half-brother cut his arm off." Kagome's eyes shut as the thoughts of Inu-Yasha rushed into her head. That Hanyou has caused her more harm than good. She dressed herself quickly in the kimono that she bought earlier that day. She reveled in the feeling of the soft silk against her skin.

"That's quite a feat. Not many people can live to tell the tale of living after something like that." She had heard the tales of Lord Inu-Yasha severing Sesshomaru's arm, and like a thousand bricks reality hit her. "Oh my Kami! You.. You're _Her!_ " Youko nearly shouted.

"Who?" Kagome looked at her in shock, as if the girl before her just started to look at her like a criminal or something.

"You're the Shikon Miko!" Youko bowed lowly to the woman in front of her. "Forgive me Milady!"

"Whoa, slow down!" Kagome exclaimed. "I'm not of royal decent, you don't have to speak to me like I am."

"Are you kidding!" As she rose from her bow, she looked at Kagome as if she had grown another head. "You may as well be! You defeated Naraku! You're a savior!"

"I'm just a girl who happened to be able to help out. Nothing more." Kagome blushed at this girl who seemed to be foaming at the mouth over something that happened in the past. Sure she saved a lot of people's lives, but she didn't feel like a savior for all of those who died. So many people lost their lives to Naraku's hand. Kagome felt the guilt weigh on her shoulders, she blamed herself for that. _'If Mistress Centipede had never pulled me though the Well, none of that would have ever happened.'_ Kagome sighed.

"Most of the women look up to you, you are revered in this town especially. How did you miss the mark you have had on this town?" Youko took her hand and pulled her down the hall.

"Why? Naraku wouldn't have ever gained the power he had if I hadn't shattered the Shikon Jewel in the first place." Kagome asked, nearly running to keep up with the girl who pulled at her so relentlessly.

"You are the Shikon Miko. Mistakes happen and you helped rectify it instead of running from the problem like so many use to. You taught us to face our problems instead of running from them; even if it wasn't intentional, you are our hero." She praised. "Along with our Lord of course." She added as an afterthought.

Kagome remained quiet as they exited the bathhouse; taking in the impact she made in this town she hadn't even known existed before today, she felt almost relieved that not everyone thought she messed up so badly.

"See, look!" She exclaimed, stopping in front of one of the shops, it was right next to the shop she had bought the kimono at. The intricately carved wooden sign above the shop read _The Miko's Stop,_ peering into the little boutique there were trinkets that resembled pieces of her life. Replicas of the Shikon Jewel, duplicates of her bow, arrows that had signs claiming that she had fired them.

"Wow." Was all the little Miko could muster say.

"See, I told you! That kimono looks wonderful on you!" The shopkeeper's voice echoed to her. She turned to look at the elderly man who sold her the kimono earlier that day.

"Thank you!" Kagome blushed, bowing lightly to the man before her to show her respect.

"Do you know who she is?" Youko asked the man before them. "She's the Shikon Miko!"

Kagome rubbed her temple. "I must be going." She looked back at Youko. "Lord Sesshomaru is probably done speaking with Lord Kazuki."

"Of course Milady." Youko bowed to her, she nudged the elderly gentleman to do the same.

"That's not necessary." Kagome blushed, waving her hands to show how against the formality she was. "Really, its not!" She giggled nervously. "It was wonderful to meet you two." She smiled before bowing and dismissing herself before either of them could object, or attempt to escort her to where Sesshomaru may be.

' _Now where is Sesshomaru?'_

Kagome felt like she was searching for over an hour before she finally caught a glimpse of long silver hair. She sighed with relief and nearly ran to the Daiyokai's side. "Lord-" Kagome stopped herself mid sentence when she noticed Tokijin in his hands. Suddenly, she had a pit form deep in her stomach, as if something horrible was about to happen.

"You can't possibly think that you can defeat me, Lord Sesshomaru." A voice chuckled.

"Such a big threat from small vermin such as you." Sesshomaru seethed. "Die, fool!" in one fluid motion, he brought his sword down in a quick powerful swipe, producing needle-like shards of energy towards his enemy.

"Sesshomaru, do you not think I have studied your techniques? It's going to take more than that to kill me!" The demon laughed as he jumped out of his way.

Sesshomaru charged at the demon in quick strides, before he had the chance to react, Sesshomaru had him pinned against a wall with Tokijin's blade at his throat. "Shiro, you are harassing humans on my lands, this act in itself is punishable by death. Accept your death with dignity as I, Lord Sesshomaru, kill you myself." His icy tones sent shivers up Shiro's spine.

Kagome finally got close enough to the battle to see what was going on. She watched in horror, as she heard manic laughter explode from the pinned demon. She caught the glimmer of a silver blade at Shiro's side, that's all it took for her to start running into what now resembled a battle field.

"Sesshomaru, he has a knife!" Kagome cried out, panic setting in as she pushed her legs as fast as she could get them to carry her.

He looked down, just in time to see the shimmer of silver before Shiro drove the blade into his stomach. The moment the pain set in, the Daiyokai's eyes bled red. **"You shall pay for that."** Sesshomaru growled deeply. Taking his free hand, he wrapped it around Shiro's throat.

"Will I?" The demon managed to sputter though Sesshomaru's constricting hand. Smiling he watched the panic set into the demon Lord's eyes as he found himself unable to move. "Poison is a wonderful thing." Shiro laughed manically again, it quickly died when he felt the electricity of Kagome's Reiki crackle against his skin.

"Yes, you will."

 **A/N: Yep, a total cliffhanger. Sorry guys! It's two in the morning, and I can't stay up any longer tonight! I'll update as soon as possible!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hand Me Down_**

 ** _Disclaimer – I do not own any part of the song "Hand Me Down" by Matchbox 20. Characters are based off of Rumiko Takahashi's Inu-Yasha :-)_**

 **Japanese translations:  
Baka – Fool, Idiot, or a trivial matter**

 **Chapter 6**

 _Try to make you like the way they feel  
When they're under your skin_

" _Poison is a wonderful thing." Shiro laughed manically again, it quickly died when he felt the electricity of Kagome's Reiki crackle against his skin._

" _Yes, you will."_

* * *

Sesshomaru stood there, paralyzed holding onto Shiro's throat. Unable to move, unable to speak, he felt entirely vulnerable. _'How could I possibly be affected by this poison, my own neutralizes anything that enters my bloodstream.'_ He thought. For the first time in his life, he felt the flicker of his own fear rising. As he listened to Shiro's manic laughter, his blood red eyes widened as his beast slowly began to completely take over control.

Sesshomaru held on to control, just long enough to feel the familiar crackle of Kagome's Reiki charge across his skin.

"Yes you will."

It was her voice, he could hear her, he just couldn't see her. _'She sounds so calm and peaceful.'_ He thought, as he watched Shiro's head struggle to look to her face.

"And who might you be?" Shiro retorted. "A human Miko?" He smiled, showing his sharpened teeth.

"The question, more or less, is who are you?" Kagome smile, taking another deviant step toward the Yokai. "I don't really care, I just want to know who you are so I can add your name to my list of kills." Her Reiki flared, painfully suppressing the Yokai who dangled in Sesshomaru's permanent death grip. _'Sorry Sesshomaru.'_ She thought for a moment before taking another step toward the two males.

Sesshomaru somehow found the strength to tighten his hold on the now squirming Yokai in his hand. He may not be able to move freely yet, but he'd be damned if that bastard was going try to kill him, and live to tell the tale. He moved his eyes toward the left, where Kagome was now visible in his peripheral vision. For the first time ever, he looked at Kagome as if she were more than just a human.

She was beautiful; her hair whipped around her head from the immense power of her own aura that crackled with a foreboding danger. Her melted chocolate orbs pierced into the demon that she set out to destroy just moments ago shone with vengeance for his deceiving nature. Her soft, pink smile sent chills up his spine, _'She's enjoying this.'_ He thought looking at her relaxed facial features. The midnight blue kimono she wore caught his eye the silver crescent moon she bore on her chest stirred a lustful desire he never knew he had.

"If you don't answer, you'll just be known as a cowardice Yokai who failed at an attempt at Lord Sesshomaru's life." Kagome's sweet tone sent noticeable shivers up Shiro's spine. She smirked as she casually walked up to Shiro. "What's the matter cat got your tongue?" She cooed at him.

Looking over to Sesshomaru, she whispered, "I'm sorry if this hurts." She broke her gaze away from the blood red eyes of the Daiyokai beside her and for the first time took in the appearance of the demon she sought out to kill. His fear laced expression caused satisfaction to bubble in her stomach. She could see the emotion dripping from his orange eyes. His short brown hair was matted, showing his lack of concern for his personal hygiene.

Shiro's eyes widened in horror as he watched Kagome's hand reach up towards him, in a feeble attempt to deter her, he began to flail his legs around while trying to loosen Sesshomaru's grip on his throat.

"Do you really think kicking around like that is going to stop me?" Kagome asked, touching her hand to his head. "Think again you coward." Her soft, loving voice whispered as she let loose a tangent of energy from her fingertips.

Sesshomaru watched as she almost lovingly placed a hand on his head. _'I hope she knows what she is doing.'_ He thought, watching her Reiki flow though the tips of her fingers directly into Shiro's skull. Her intense release of energy sizzled across his skin, the powerful electric feeling washed over him as the damaging tendrils were forced into the skull of the Yokai he held on to.

Like a lightening strike, he could feel the burning sensation ease its way onto his hands. She was purifying him, even if it wasn't intentional. He watched in horror as his left arm was engulfed by Kagome's purifying energy. He ripped his eyes from his arm that now burned with a pain he had never before experienced, and looked at Kagome.

When Kagome was satisfied that he'd endured enough pain, she giggled lightly. "Good bye, Shiro." As soon as the last syllable left her lips, a blinding light lit up the town. She dropped to her knees, wheezing from the extreme display of energy that she let loose on the demon before her. She looked at Sesshomaru's feet, where Shiro's now headless body rested motionlessly.

Sesshomaru looked down, his heart sunk when his mind finally accepted the fact that his arm was once again severed from his body. Unsure if he would be able to regenerate the missing appendage, he decided to worry about it later. He closed his eyes, trying to seek out the poison that ran rampant in his blood stream.

Kagome sat on her knees, greedily taking in deep breaths, as if that would restore her energy. She felt so exhausted. _'I hope I didn't hurt Sesshomaru too bad.'_ She thought absentmindedly. She looked at the demon lord beside her; his once pristine clothing now cloaked with the blood of their enemy. Her eyes trailed further up the Daiyokai's body, trying to assess if she caused him any damage. _'Where's his hand? Did he regain the ability to move?'_ She pushed herself to her feet, and looked over to where the Daiyokai's arm should have been resting, but found it's rightful place empty. "Sesshomaru!" She cringed at her fear-laced voice; the sound crippling even to her own ears.

Darting in front of the Daiyokai, she put her hands on his face, his eyes locking with hers in a lazy fashion. "I know save your breath, you'll kill me later for touching you." She rolled her eyes before gazing into his golden ones. She could clearly see the angst in his swirling golden orbs. She finally caught a glimpse of emotion from the demon lord, but it's not what she wanted to see from him. Refocusing her thoughts, she concentrated her energies with positive vibes. "I'll make you better Sesshomaru." She whispered, as electricity enveloped their forms.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes trained on hers, trying to search for what she was about to do. Her aura's energy reignited, he expected the same electric energy as before, but instead was met with a warm comforting feeling over his person. A feeling he couldn't quite put his finger on. _'What is this feeling? Why is it so familiar, yet foreign?'_ Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes, trying to find the answers to his questions.

She looked into his eyes, slowly flooding his body with her Reiki. Trying to find the source of his paralysis, her brow started beading with sweat. _'This isn't going to be easy.'_ Kagome thought as she slowly started to purify the poison inside of Sesshomaru.

He could feel the burning sensation of her Reiki clashing against his own aura as it worked to neutralize the poisons in his body. His Yokai surged, attempting to fight against the invasion of her pure energy. Forcing his Yokai to calm, he knew he needed to accept the help she was giving him, even if it meant feeling the electrifying sizzle of her pure energy against his own dark, demonic aura.

The intense feeling of her Reiki dancing with his Yokai, even through the electric tendrils of pain, mesmerized him. He could feel how important this was to her; it was comforting to him, but one question weighed heavily on his mind, _'Why do I matter to her?'_

Sesshomaru and Kagome both collapsed to the ground the moment her Reiki receded from his being. He felt empty without the warmth of her Reiki, his beast howled in disdain the moment it's presence left. She lay motionless on the ground, passed out from exhaustion. Sesshomaru pushed himself off the ground, the spot where his left arm once was still remained empty.

The Daiyokai sighed; he pushed himself to his feet, then gathered the young Miko who had collapsed before him in his arm. "Lord Kazuki, we require that bathhouse again." Sesshomaru stated coldly, turning to face the Human lord behind him.

"Of course Milord!" Kazuki's pale face nodded vigorously in agreement.

"You will bring us new clothing as well." Sesshomaru stated flatly.

"As you wish Milord!" Kazuki bowed deeply to the Daiyokai before him.

Turning away from the Ningen, he began walking towards the bathhouse, letting his nose lead the way. _'What is this?'_ He asked himself, as he looked down at the Miko in his arm. Sesshomaru rolled the questions around his mind over and over again, trying to figure out what that vaguely familiar feeling in her aura was. _**'It was love.'**_ His beast casually chimed in on his overly crowded mind.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. Love? Was it love felt for him, or just the emotion in general that coursed though her Reiki? _**'The only way to find out is to wait for her to wake.'**_ Sesshomaru began walking again, trying to find the bathhouse seemed to be taking forever. Just when he thought he was lost, he found the path that Kagome started on. He walked down, the brick pathway

Not long after he started heading towards the bathhouse, he spotted two individuals chatting in front of a shop. He didn't think much of the two humans, until Kagome's name popped up.

"You sold Kagome that Kimono for 600 Yen!"

Sesshomaru looked at the enraged woman, why was she berating this man over the price of a now destroyed piece of fabric.

"You should have given that to her! She is the _Shikon Miko_ you baka!" The dark haired woman cried in frustration.

"How was I supposed to know Youko? Had I known it was her I would have! She just looked like a normal girl!"

"Silence!" Sesshomaru's icy tone immediately caused the arguing duo to cease what they were doing and stared at the Daiyokai who was covered in blood. "We need to enter the bathhouse."

Scrambling back to her senses, Youko bowed deeply. "Right away Milord, just follow me!" She looked at him, then to what he had in his arm, it was her, the Miko she spoke with earlier. "Is she okay?" She asked meekly as she straightened her body out.

"Hn." Sesshomaru nodded.

"I'm glad. Please follow me Milord." Youko stated quietly. Turning on her heel, the young woman started walking away.

"Hn." Sesshomaru followed the Ningen girl to a building covered in a thin layer of plush, green moss. He walked though the doors that Youko held open, the Miko still sleeping soundly in his arm.

"Milord, your arm." Youko whispered softly, noting the now missing appendage. "I thought it regenerated."

"Hn. It was a necessary loss." His emotionless tone washed over her, looking down at Kagome.

"What happened?" Her eyes widened at his words. She froze when his golden emotionless eyes locked with hers. _'I shouldn't have asked.'_ She swallowed her fear as her warm brown eyes stayed with his.

"She saved my life." His words softened, his eyes broke from hers to look down at Kagome once more.

Youko's mouth dropped open. _'She saved his life? What happened in the short time that she had left to find him?'_ Questions whirled through her mind as she led the Daiyokai down the hallway. "Do you require assistance, Milord?" She asked quietly.

"No." He followed her quietly to the end of the hall. He was thankful for her silence. After a few moments they approached another door,

"In here, Milord." She motioned him through the doors as she opened them. She walked though the doors behind Sesshomaru and pulled a couple plush towels and washcloths from a cupboard and placed them next to the springs. "Just let me know if you need anything at all, Milord."

"Hn." He mumbled dismissively and walked though the doors. _'She's not going to like this any more than this Sesshomaru will.'_ He sighed internally as he laid her down next to the springs warm edge. He could feel his beast reveling in the sight of her covered in blood once more. _**'She protected us.'**_ His beast grumbled as Sesshomaru's amber eyes trailed over her blood-coated body. The memory of her sitting in the middle of that room in the southern castle swept though his mind. Something stirred deeply within him. Something primal began to run rampant though his demonic veins.

He suppressed his primal urges as he turned his attention towards the Miko. _'Why did she save me? She didn't have to, yet she drained herself of her energy and saved me.'_ _**'She saved us because she loves us.'**_ His beast growled in content. _'Doubtful.'_ He nudged the beast out of the forefront of his mind, while repositioning Kagome to be propped against his knee as he began to remove her kimono.

He sliced though the silken material cautiously, pausing momentarily when he reached her pelvis, catching the crescent moon that sat just above the Obi that wrapped around her tiny waist. _'I wonder if she knows that she submitted herself to this Sesshomaru by wearing the crest of my house.'_ He thought, tracing his knuckle across the now blood red moon. He finished slicing though the thin fabric then peeled away the sticky material, exposing previously white undergarments.

' _What are these contraptions?'_ The thought swept through his mind and was gone as soon as it came. Slicing though the thin material covering her breasts, Kagome's milky skin appeared from beneath it. _'Such an odd use for fabric.'_ He mildly thought before slicing away the thin material confining her hips. He gently scooped her up in his arm once more, and then walked into the hot springs before them. He positioned her in his lap with her head propped against his knee to keep her head above the water. Once he achieved a comfortable position, he grabbed a washcloth and dipped the fabric in the water and began to clean the blood off of her face.

The moment the warm water touched her body something stirred in her mind, _'Warmth.'_ Her mind relished the feeling that encapsulated her body. A ghost of a smile broke across her face as her body slid deeper into the comforting, warming sensation. _'Whatever this feeling is, I don't want it to end anytime soon.'_ The corners of her lips rose slightly higher at the warm gentle strokes against her chilled face.

Sesshomaru watched what started as a barely noticeable smile; grow into a full on grin. He took the cloth and dipped it in the water again to wring the tainted material out. He brushed the cloth against her forehead, wiping away the remainder of blood from her face. He put the cloth down against the edge of the waters. He laced his arm under her shoulders and lowered her head into the water until her hairline was completely submerged. Satisfied with her stability against his leg, he let go of her shoulder and began to run his fingers though her clotted hair.

Kagome felt as if she had died and gone to heaven. The gentle strokes across her face ceased, and just as her smile started to fade, her dream-like state allowed her to feel fingers running though her hair. Memories of her mother caressing her head at night, running her fingers though her freshly washed hair, flooded her mind. _'Maybe I should open my eyes to see her face. Even if this is just a dream, I just want to see her face.'_

Sesshomaru gently loosened the last of her knotted black tendrils of hair as her heartbeat quickened above his knee. _'She's awake.'_ He mildly thought as he retracted his hand from her hair. _**'Just keep cleaning her.'**_ His beast chimed in. _'The Miko will not like this.'_ He retorted to himself. _**'And the difference between us cleaning her, and you holding her naked body in the springs is going to cause much of a different reaction?'**_ Sesshomaru considered the thought, and decided to grab the cloth that he placed to his left and began running the cloth down her neck, to her collarbone.

Chocolate clashed with amber, the moment Kagome opened her eyes. Shock resonated though her irises, lasting only for a moment, no more or less. _'I have to be dreaming, especially if I'm laying in Sesshomaru's lap.'_ She sighed, _'I may as well enjoy my imagination. After all this is only a dream.'_ She smiled sinfully. Her eyes slid shut again. She couldn't deny the attraction she had toward the demon Lord, and if she were to dream about him, she may as well be happy about it.

Sesshomaru watched her curiously, wondering if she was still sleeping and her eyes opened as a nerve reaction, or if she was merely content with his display of gratitude. He decided not to speak, and continue to cleanse her neck.

Consciousness hit her like a ton of bricks as memories of the battle earlier that day flooded her mind, the blood. _'So much blood.'_ She thought, watching the memory flash across her eyes. As the memory faded into darkness, she shot up and examined the wound she inflicted upon him. "I'm so sorry Sesshomaru." She whispered as her fingers trailed down what remained of his left arm. The stump, which was now completely healed, looked as it did before he wielded Bakusaiga.

"If you hadn't, I would have perished. Do not fret over such trivial matters." He stated simply.

Kagome looked back to Sesshomaru's face, their eyes locked together once more. Genuine shock mildly danced across her features; for the first time since she had met the Daiyokai, she witnessed emotion that lasted more than a fleeting second in his deep amber eyes; gratitude. She trembled lightly, her shoulders suddenly chilled. _'Why am I so cold all of a sudden?'_ She questioned herself. Her fingertips slid across her chilled, goose-bump infested skin. She looked down at her shoulder, confused at the feeling of her own flesh instead of a soft kimono, when she realized that she was sitting in Sesshomaru's lap naked as the day she was born. Her face snapped to his, locking their eyes for a moment before her head darted downward to break eye contact.

Embarrassment dripped from her scent, the second she looked down, and before he had the chance to open his mouth to explain what was going on, she released a blood curdling scream.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hand Me Down_**

 ** _Disclaimer – I do not own any part of the song "Hand Me Down" by Matchbox 20. Characters are based off of Rumiko Takahashi's Inu-Yasha :-)_**

 **A/N: We've made it to chapter 7 yay** **I want to take this time to thank everyone who's read and reviewed this story so far! You guys are great! For those of you wondering when I expect to post the next chapter, see my profile – I'll have the projected date of release posted there. (I update it after I publish every chapter!)**

 **Another A/N: TRIGGER ALERT: There is character death in this chapter. You've been warned.**

 **Chapter 7**

 _Never once did you think they'd lie when they're holding you_

 _Embarrassment dripped from her scent, the second she looked down, and before he had the chance to open his mouth to explain what was going on, she released a blood curdling scream._

* * *

In her sudden awareness of her nude form in front of the Daiyokai, she dropped into the pool to cover herself from his all-seeing gaze. _'How did I get here? When did Sesshomaru remove my kimono? Where is my kimono?'_ Her eyes frantically darted around the room searching for the material.

"Kagome."

Her name seemed so foreign falling from his lips. Not because he's never used it before but because of the way the word resonated though the room. His voice, typically void of emotion, was full of warmth and calming. Her heart seemed to skip a beat once the initial shock of her nude form before him wore off. _'I don't understand.'_ Kagome thought to herself. She was so confused. _'Am I going to die now? Does he show emotion before he kills people?'_

"Why am I naked Sesshomaru?" Her cool tone finally broke the silence between the two.

"This Sesshomaru decided to wash the blood from your being, as a thank you, before it dried onto your skin, and into your hair." He stated flatly. Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's hard brown orbs; after careful consideration he decided to allow gratitude to flow though his amber eyes. "Thank you." He softly mumbled the words, allowing them to.

Her jaw dropped. _'Did he really just say that?'_ Kagome couldn't tear her eyes away from the grateful amber irises before her. _'He cleaned me out of gratitude, and I'm sure it has a lot to do with his honor.'_ Kagome thought mindlessly as a smile broke through the anger. "You are welcome, Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome watched a ghost of a smile crack over his stoic expression. Her heartbeat quickened at the simple gesture he offered her. A feeling welled deep within her chest, one so familiar yet so dangerous. She tried to brush it away; intent on not listening to the feeling that she had locked away since the night she overheard Inu-Yasha with Kikyou.

Sesshomaru's gaze never broke from hers; the swirling emotions that flowed through her walnut colored eyes mesmerized him. So full of emotion, he had come to envy her for that. Such raw emotions he could never allow himself to show, that would put him at a disadvantage. With her though, with Kagome, he felt as if he could be himself without reprimands of any kind. A warming feeling welled in his chest. _'What is this emotion?'_ He thought to himself, searching her warm eyes.

Light footsteps drew his gaze from hers, his stoic mask firmly back in place, his eyes now void of emotion. Youko walked though the door moments later with the garments he had sent for from the Ningen lord.

"Milord. The clothes you requested."

"Hn." His emotionless tone resonated though his chest. "Place them down on the shelf."

"Yes, Milord." Youko did as requested, then bowed before exiting the room.

Sesshomaru stood suddenly and stepped out of the springs, walking over to where Youko placed their new clothing. He gently picked up the green kimono that was provided for the Miko, brushing his fingers over the silken fabric. He placed the Kimono on top of one of the plush towels that sat near the waters edge. "Here." His baritone voice resonated in soft whispers to the girl before him.

"Thank you." Shock still raced through her body, as she made her way to the Daiyokai who was offering her the modesty of clothing. Her face flushed when she realized she would have to stand to dry.

"This Sesshomaru will wait in the halls." He stated simply as he set down the fabrics he held in his hand on the patch of dry flooring at his feet.

Kagome looked up at the Daiyokai. Chocolate crashed with amber as she took in the site before her. He looked regal, even in his crouched stance. Still caked in blood, the demon lord's silver strands faded from his scalp into a matted mess of blood that had now coagulated in his hair. His face seemed to have captured some of the blood that had been shed from the demon she had slain, her eyes drifted to his missing right arm.

A pang of sadness overcame her for a brief moment. _'This is my doing.'_ She thought sadly. _'I will learn to control my powers more.'_ She silently vowed to herself before brushing the grief away. She brushed the passing thought away as she noticed his once pristine clothes were coated in the blood of their enemy. _'When did it become ours?'_ She wondered silently to herself. ' _Was his enemy truly mine? Or was it just the right thing to do at that moment in time?'_ She broke out of her thoughts when he stood, dismissing himself silently.

* * *

Inu-Yasha sat in the vast branches of the tree he was pinned to for fifty years, the Goshinboku. _'This is where it all ended, but began._ ' He thought mildly. He remembered the painful feeling of Kikyou's betrayal. It wasn't her fault; after all she was under a spell from Naraku. _'Thank the Gods that damned demon is dead.'_ He thought callously, thinking of the back to the final battle, where Kagome's sacred arrow delivered the final blow to the bastard.

' _Kagome.'_ He looked down, at the spot where the two first met. He could almost see himself pinned against The Tree Of Ages, Kagome standing next to him on the massive roots of the Goshinboku, reaching up to touch his ears. He smirked, thinking of her soft fingers gently tugging at his ears; the symbol of his heritage that he despised so much. _'I never deserved to have someone so pure in my life.'_ He remorsefully thought. _'You deserved so much better than me.'_ He tore his eyes away from the roots of the tree, and closed his eyes.

' _I never should have taken Kikyou back.'_ The thought raced though his head. _'I should have shown her mercy by killing the clay body that her soul now inhabits.'_ He reopened his sad, golden eyes. _'I've already sealed my fate with her.'_ He thought, _'after all we were meant to be together.'_ A small sad smile cracked across his features. _'What have I become?'_

Kumonosu watched the hanyou from beyond the tree line. The emotional rollercoaster that the hanyou was taking at this point could prove to be advantageous to the first step in his plan; killing Inu-Yasha. A sinister smile crept across his face. _'This is all too perfect.'_ He thought wickedly as he decided how he should execute the monster before him.

He looked up at the hanyou once more, his cold violet eyes filled with anger. _'He had no right to rip away my childhood by taking my father from me.'_ The thought dripped with hatred. _'I cannot wait to feel your crimson blood against my claws as I rip out your throat!'_ He couldn't wait to exact his revenge on this pitiful excuse for a hanyou before him.

' _Should I mimic father and warp his mind to think he is being killed by that girl he loves?'_ Kumonosu mulled it over, thinking of how delightful it would be to watch him die again at the hands of a lover. As he began to plan out how whether it would be Kikyou or Kagome to kill him, another idea struck him. He thought back to the scene that the girl known as Kagome came to witness in the woods as Inu-Yasha held the one his father once loved.

' _I wonder if Kikyou knows that Naraku's mistress was the priestess who tried to kill her.'_ He smiled thinking of his mother, Tsubaki. He thought back to some of the tales his mother told him. Her venture to remain young and beautiful, to extend her life; she had nearly been killed by her own Shikigami by both of the Miko women he now sought to kill. He broke away from his thoughts as he looked back up at the pitiful hanyou sulking in the tree. _'I need to stay focused on the target at hand.'_ He thought as amusement danced across his eyes.

' _Maybe I should break his heart, like he did to Kagome. Then have her kill him.'_ He smiled at the thought. He imagined the scene, the looks that would come from his face as emotions rolled off of him in waves. _'Almost poetic justice.'_ He grinned revealing his pointed fangs, as he slipped though the darkening forest around the unsuspecting hanyou.

' _I have to strike while he's away from his sword.'_ He thought peering at another angle of the hanyou. A wicked smile crossed his lips as he started to invoke his plan. _'First a barrier, I don't want this to be disturbed. I've been waiting for this moment for way too long.'_

* * *

Kikyou watched the sun set into the horizon as her thoughts turned to her hanyou lover. _'He's been gone for quite some time. Maybe I should find him.'_ She questioned herself for a moment before walking into the hut that her sister provided for her. _'Keade.'_ She thought sadly. _'You've grown into a wonderful woman; a treasure for all who come into your presence.'_ She loosely thought. Her sister had grown into an old woman; she envied her life and the experiences she has lived though.

' _If only life were that way for me.'_ She thought remorsefully. _'Do I truly belong among the living? Am I much different from any of the evil spirits who dwell across the lands of the living?'_ She found herself questioning her existence again. She shook the pessimistic thoughts from her head. _'For whatever reason, I was given another chance at life. I should accept that and find value in the things I love.'_

A smile crept across the undead Miko's face. _'Where are you at now my love?'_ She wondered as her mind wandered back to the hanyou her heart yearned for. As she walked out of her hut, she was hit with a sudden surge of a seemingly familiar demonic aura. Hearing commotion to her left, she turned her head to find Miroku and Sango pulling their clothing back into place as they rushed out of their hut to see what was going on. Nearly silent pitter-patter of the fox Yokai and Sesshomaru's Ningen ward rushing into the village was heard to her right, the two-tailed feline Youkai following closely behind them. For some unknown reason to her, they all converged where she stood.

"What was that?" Shippou asked, his voice laced with concern as he made eye contact with Kikyou. He kept Rin close to his side as he surveyed the area for where the threatening aura may have come from.

"Please tell me that it's not what I think I felt." Miroku looked into Kikyou's eyes, searching for the answers.

"It's him again, isn't it?" Sango's forlorn voice whispered solemnly.

"It appears to be something with part of his aura." Kikyou looked to each of the individuals, looking for even a glimpse of his rough, silver hair. "Where is Inu-Yasha?" She asked quietly.

"Shippou, stay here and protect the village. We will go investigate." Miroku said before the three walked into the direction where the pulse of negative demonic energy originated.

* * *

Inu-Yasha's ears perked, his nose wiggling at the familiar scent of thunderstorms and honey suckle filled his senses. "Kagome?" The dog-eared male looked down, trying to capture a glimpse of Kagome's raven tresses, or her stubborn chocolate eyes. _'I'd even settle for her to sit me right now.'_ He hopped down from the tree, following the scent of his long, lost Miko.

He plowed though the trees, her scent growing stronger with each step he took. He was about to break though the clearing when he spotted her raven tresses. He opened his mouth to call out her name again, but he couldn't find his voice when his eyes landed on the sight before him.

Kagome, his Kagome, was tangled in an embrace with someone. His eyes locked onto the clawed hand that was wrapped around his Kagome's waist. He followed the clawed hand upwards. _'Impossible.'_ Inu-Yasha thought in disbelief as his eyes took in the purple stripe that was etched into the demons skin. The white masculine Kimono donned with red hexagons embedded with white flowers covered only one demon in all of Japan; his brother.

Inu-Yasha's blood boiled. Kagome was in that clearing with his bastard half brother Sesshomaru. _'How could she!'_ He screamed in his mind. As he moved his hand toward the hilt of Tessaiga, his hand trembled. _'I'm guilt of doing this to her though.'_ His ears flattened against his head. _'I caused her this pain.'_ He thought, ashamed of what he had done to the girl he so desperately loved. _'What kind of monster am I?"_ He began to question himself as the lulling sound of Kagome's giggles drew him from his internal self-pity.

"Sesshomaru, you can't be serious." Kagome giggled again, looking at the stoic Daiyokai.

"This Sesshomaru does not jest."

Inu-Yasha watched them, paralyzed, as his worst fears became a reality. Sesshomaru's hand gently reached up and grasped Kagome's small jaw. He watched Sesshomaru capture Kagome's lips in a short but passionate kiss.

"This Sesshomaru would be honored if you would accept." His lips gently rained a trail of kisses down the Miko's jaw line. "Do you wish for me to ask again, Miko?"

"How will you handle the courts if you were to take me, a mere human girl, as a mate?" Her hands traced the outline of Sesshomaru's face lovingly.

Inu-Yasha had heard enough. He needed to wake up from this nightmare! _'This isn't happening. This can't be real!'_ He had to stop Kagome before she did something that she would regret. "Kagome you can't be serious!" Inu-Yasha screamed passionately as he charged into the clearing.

Kagome whipped her head around, looking at the voice yelling out to her. "Inu-Yasha?" She asked him, void of the usual loving tones he had grown so accustomed to.

"What are you doing half-breed?" Sesshomaru's cold voice sent a chill down Inu-Yasha's spine.

"You can't have her! You're insane Sesshomaru!" Inu-Yasha cried. "Kagome, you can't be seriously taking him as your mate!"

"What if I am, Inu-Yasha?" She crossed her arms, looking down on him as if he had never meant anything to her. "It's not like you're alone." She looked around the clearing, before dramatically adding, "Oh wait, you are." A devilish smile broke across her face. "Sesshomaru, darling." Her loving voice, the voice that had only ever been directly aimed at him, was now being beckoned towards his brother. The thought nearly made him sick.

"Hn." Sesshomaru's tone warmed slightly in response to Kagome's voice.

"Rid the world of this worthless hanyou." Her voice spat in Inu-Yasha's direction. "He wishes to claim something that is no longer his, but yours." A small sad smile cracked across her face. "But, before you take the hanyou to his grave, he needs to know this one small thing." She wrapped her hand around Sesshomaru's head, and gently pulled it to hers.

Inu-Yasha watched her in horror as she took his lips with a fiery passion that she had only ever shown to him. "I will be your mate." The passionate words that dripped from Kagome's lips tore his heart apart. Before the hanyou had a chance to react, Sesshomaru had him by the throat, his poisonous claws threatening to pierce his skin.

"Any last words, Inu-Yasha?" Sesshomaru asked him icily.

Chills ran up his spine, hanging his head in defeat, he whispered, "Just know that I will always love you Kagome."

Kumonosu smiled, as he squeezed Inu-Yasha's throat tighter in his grasp, letting the illusion dissipate as his claws broke the flesh of the half demon's throat. A perfect mixture of Snake venom and Miasma flowed from his claws and into his blood stream. "Look at me, mutt."

Inu-Yasha's head snapped up, in full alert at the new twisted voice that seemed to be right before him. His eyes focused on the Yokai before him, and instead of meeting the golden eyes that mirrored his own, he locked with vibrant violet orbs.

"You will die by my hand today! I, Kumonosu, son of Naraku and Tsubaki, take your life as the first installment of your debt. You helped kill my father, and you will perish because of it!"

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened, _'I need to get out of this."_ He thought as his hands grasped the one around his throat. A sickening laughter filled his ears as he feebly attempted to escape from Kumonosu's grasp. He tried to scream out, but throat filled with fire as the toxins began to melt his vocal cords. The burning sensation of the venom that Kumonosu pumped into his bloodstream had him on the verge of loosing control of his sanity. Without being able to hold onto his barely conscious mind any longer, Inu-Yasha's body pulsed.

"What a pity, you should've fought me before Inu-Yasha." Kumonosu grinned devilishly, squeezing the hanyou's throat. "Now you shall die before you can even begin to fight." In a quick swift movement, he lanced his claws through the tender flesh below his hand, and forcefully pulled the hanyou's trachea from its rightful position. The sickeningly sweet scent of blood caressed his nostrils as it flowed freely over his hand as Inu-Yasha's body dropped to the ground. "It's a shame that I didn't see you in your most powerful state, Inu-Yasha."

* * *

Kikyou led the group toward the Goshinboku. She could feel the pulsating negative energy; she knew she was getting closer to the Yokai that produced it.

"Do you think the Yokai is much further ahead Lady Kikyou?" Miroku asked as they walked towards the tree.

"No. It's not far past The Tree Of Ages." She said quietly. She had a bad feeling about this. They still hadn't seen a sign of Inu-Yasha anywhere, all she could feel was this demonic presence, and it wasn't his. She looked at the ground, walking instinctively towards the tree.

"Kikyou stop!" Sango's voice cried out as she grabbed a hold of the dead Miko's arm. "There's a demonic barrier."

Kikyou's gazed snapped to the force in front of her. She lightly pulled her arm away from Sango's grasp and laid a hand on the familiar surface. "I might be able to purify it." She said as she retracted her hand, looking at the group she now traveled with.

The group behind her nodded, stepping back a couple of paces. Kikyou waited for them to settle into their comfort zone and placed her hand back onto the pliable surface of the barrier. After a few passing moments, her hand glowed with a familiar white light. It rippled across the purple construct, electricity ran though her fingers as the demonic aura of this demon and her pure miko energies reacted together. With Inu-Yasha in mind, she forced a powerful burst of energy though her palm, which effectively disrupted and broke the barrier before her.

"Kirara, do you know where Inu-Yasha is?" Sango asked her two-tailed feline friend.

With a small nod, the Yokai directed them as fast as their pace would allow. She watched the Ningen's behind her looking for their friend, calling out his name. She slowed her steps, waiting for her friends to catch up, she could smell the sickening bitter scent of Inu-Yasha's blood. For the first time, in a long time, she wished she could voice her findings in their odd human language before they broke through the clearing.

Kikyou broke though the trees first behind the fire cat, followed closely by the rest of the group. Screaming in horror, she rushed the hanyou's bloodied form. "Inu-Yasha!" Kikyou placed a hand on his lifeless body, willing him to come back to her. "No, you can't die. You cant!" Kikyou sobbed over her fallen lover.

Sango clutched to Miroku's robes, burying her head in his chest. "He's dead Miroku." She whispered softly as tears fell from her eyes.

Miroku looked down at his future wife as he wrapped his arms around her in a consoling fashion. "I know, my love." He whispered back solemnly.

Kikyou looked up from the familiar sensation of her Shinidamachu's aura; it flooded her senses, as it cut though the air painstakingly slow. "No." She whispered to her snake-like creations. "You cannot have him." Her barely audible words seemed to deter the creature, as it left the clearing to look for another victim's soul to feed to her master.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hand Me Down_**

 ** _Disclaimer – I do not own any part of the song "Hand Me Down" by Matchbox 20. Characters are based off of Rumiko Takahashi's Inu-Yasha :-)_**

 **A/N: Sorry for the delayed update everyone! Here's the next chapter of** ** _Hand Me Down,_** **Enjoy!  
A/N: Thank you DarknessDawns for the correction! ****_  
_**

**Chapter 8**

 _You wonder why they haven't called  
when they said they'd call you_

" _No." She whispered to her snake-like creations. "You cannot have him." Her barely audible words seemed to deter the creature, as it left the clearing to look for another victim's soul to feed to her master._

* * *

Shippou waited, impatience nearly getting the better of him, as he paced around the small village. _'What's taking them so long?'_ He questioned silently as he looked for even the smallest evidence that the group was returning.

They've been gone for nearly an hour, according to the position of the sun. "Damn." He quietly cursed under his breath as his mind ran rampant about the potential of what was coming. _'If it is Naraku, how did he come back to life? We killed him and all of his puppets, even the Wind Witch is dead.'_ He thought, as the memories of all of the Hanyou's creations flashed across his mind in a plaguing fashion.

Rin watched her kitsune lover pace back and forth. He hadn't stopped since the group left; the grass he walked across was starting to thin, revealing the sand below its plush, green surface. "Shippou-kun." She whispered as the waves of his distress crashed tangibly against her skin. _'I need to calm him down before he becomes uselessly enraged.'_

"Shippou-kun." Her voice barely rose above a whisper as she walked towards her kitsune. "Pacing isn't going to speed things up, love." She spoke with a surprising amount of calm, considering the circumstances. "Come with me, love." She whispered, grabbing his hand.

His demonic green irises pierced into her innocent cinnamon-colored orbs. "Something's not right here, Rin." His voice serenely calm, as his emotions ran like a wild beast inside his mind. His hand trembled lightly squeezed Rin's hand as it rested in his palm.

"Everything will be fine." She smiled sweetly at him; she pulled on his hand, leading him away from the edge of the forest. _'Finally.'_ She thought as she led him towards the bench she had been watching him from.

Shippou sat first, giving in to her silent cries of calming himself down. They sat in silence for a moment; listening to the birds chime in as the grass whispered its sweet song while the winds blew through it. Its serene song was interrupted as a distant, shrillish scream filled the air. Emerald locked with Cinnamon, and a silent wave from Rin ushered the Kitsune to go aid his friends.

"I'll hold down the fort." She said softly as he bolted away from the small village. She stood up, and began walking through the village, greeting everyone she crossed paths with politely. She wasn't sure where her feet were taking her, but she followed the familiar paths until she came to a halt in Keade's simple hut.

The elderly woman was making a stew of some kind as she walked in. "Lady Keade?" Rin finally said after watching the woman stir her pot.

"What is it, Child?" Keade asked as she turned to face Rin, her tired brown eyes meeting the young girl behind her.

"I need the bow I've been practicing with. Shippou and the others are out looking for Inu-Yasha, and possibly a reincarnation of Naraku." Rin masked her concern, and didn't tell her about hearing someone's screams while sitting with Shippou. She didn't want to worry her if it was potentially nothing.

"The bow is located in the corner over there." She pointed the wooden spoon toward the corner that housed several bows, eyeing the girl suspiciously. "Be careful child. Seek me out if ye need help."

Rin bowed to the elderly woman before her. "Thank you, Keade-San." Rin straightened her body, then retrieved a bow and a quiver of arrows. "I'll let you know if I require assistance." She said before taking off out of the hut, to stand by idly waiting for her love to return.

Shippou darted though the trees following the scents of his friends. The closer he got to Inu-Yasha's tree, the more the feelings of De Ja Vu hit him. Slowing his steps, he recalled a dream he had a long time ago. _'I hope I don't want though that tree line and see Kikyou holding Inu-Yasha.'_ He thought remorsefully as he closed the distance between him and his friends.

He could hear the sobs of Kikyou. He could hear Sango crying while Miroku tried to comfort her in vain. "Miroku, Sango, Kikyou?" he called out quietly as his pushed his way into the clearing. He nearly ran into the engaged couple, as he popped into the opening the forest provided.

"Shippou, go back to the village. Inform Keade that Inu-Yasha is dead. Get a letter to Sesshomaru letting him know that his brother is gone." Miroku's low commanding tone fell onto nearly deaf ears.

He tried to form a response, but his throat felt like it was closing in on him. The smell of Inu-Yasha's blood penetrated his nose with its toxic coppery scent. Kikyou's white Haori had been stained red from Inu-Yasha's blood as she cried into the dead hanyou's shoulder.

He felt like he was frozen in time, _'No, Inu-Yasha can't be dead.'_ He chanted in his mind. His heartbeat quickening under the stress of the truth before his eyes, _'This can't be how it ends!'_ He took another step forward, reaching Miroku's side before a warm hand grasped his shoulder.

"Shippou?" Miroku questioned, as he looked towards the Kitsune who now stood next to him. "Take Sango with you. I will make sure Lady Kikyou and Inu-Yasha make it back to the village." He lightly kissed Sango before letting her go, and ushered the two away from the grotesque scene.

Sango bent down to nuzzle Kirara. Looking into her golden catlike eyes. "Bring him back when they are ready, please." She whispered to her friend. After seeing her nod slightly, as if she were letting her know that she would, Sango stood and began numbly walking in the direction of the village as the Moon began to rise.

* * *

Kagome laid down in the hut that Kazuki had provided her. The simple décor gave the small building a home-like feel. She curled her body inward as she rolled onto her side, and looking at the wall, she contemplated everything that had happened in the past couple of days. Sesshomaru had shown her a side of him that he never shows anyone else. _'Why did he allow himself to show me his emotions?'_ She pondered as she closed her eyes. _'I am so confused.'_ She sighed as she flopped herself onto her back.

Images of Inu-Yasha swam though her head, although she wasn't in love with the Hanyou, she still missed her traveling companion. _'I wonder what Inu-Yasha would say about Sesshomaru's behavior.'_ She thought as she rolled onto her side towards the only window the quaint room had to offer. She expected the small frame to be empty, to perfectly frame the night sky. Instead, she was met with glowing purple eyes.

Clamping her mouth shut, before she allowed the fear of this mysterious figure in her window to get to her, she locked her brown orbs with his violet ones. "Who are you?" She questioned sternly, praying for her voice to remain steady.

"You will know soon enough." He flashed her a toothy smile before climbing into her window. "I have news for you." The grin spread sickeningly across his face.

Kagome stiffened at his voice, it sounded so familiar yet so vague. The pure evil aura emitting off his being could only be related to the likes of Naraku. _'That's impossible. Naraku's dead, along with all of his incarnations.'_ She swallowed her fear, refusing to allow this new potential threat to see any weakness in her being. "Speak before I dispose of you, vermin." Her light airy voice held her promise as her vocalized thoughts left her lips.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You wouldn't want to kill me just yet. Not before I tell you my news." He gave off a light joyous chuckle.

"Last warning: speak now, or fry." Kagome drew into her reservoir of Reiki, pulling the electric energy to her palms.

"A Miko of her word, I see." He sighed, in a theatrical manner. "Now I must let you know who I am first, before I tell you my news."

As soon as the words left his lips, she watched his sickening smile resurface. "I am not in the mood for games, Yokai." She challenged as she pulled more of her energy towards her palms.

"I am Kumonosu, the son of Tsubaki and Naraku." His eyes hardened at his father's name. "I am here to give those who killed him my vengeance, and I've already begun to play my games." He dropped the smile from his face as he erected a small barrier in front of him.

"What games do you speak of Kumonosu?" Kagome momentarily dropped her fierce facial expression at the mention of Naraku's name. _'Naraku has a son? A blood related son?'_ She almost couldn't wrap her head around the idea that anyone would want to sleep with the evil bastard.

"The game of death. I will come to kill you all – I've taken my first victim." He bared his teeth in a sinister smile. "Inu-Yasha is dead." He laughed manically, as disappeared from the window frame.

Quick to react, Kagome ran after him jumping out of the window and running towards the horrific demonic aura he emitted. _'Think about it later, right now I need to get to him before he disappears.'_ She told herself as tears welled in her eyes as she darted after Kumonosu. She shut her eyes, dispelling the her tears that threatened to spill from her lids, and ran smack into something hard, causing her to fall against the object in question.

"Miko?"

A familiar voice caused her to open her eyes; familiar golden orbs met her hard chocolate ones. She stood up briskly, breaking eye contact with him immediately. _'Where did that bastard go?'_ She though, looking for even the slightest detail of where that bastard child may have gone. She sighed in a defeated manner and whispered, "He's gone."

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru questioned, looking for something or someone who may have been amiss in this area.

"Kumonosu." Her eyes hardened as her lips tightened to form a thin line. "He's claiming he killed Inu-Yasha." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, his emotionless golden orbs flickered momentarily with acknowledgement of his brother's possible death.

"Who's Kumonosu?" Sesshomaru asked sternly. Looking down at the girl in front of him. Tears welled into her eyes as sadness flowed off of her in waves.

"Kumonosu is claiming that he is Naraku and Tsubaki's son." She started.

"The dark Miko's son?" He asked, as he uncharacteristically tilted his head slightly to the left.

"Yes." Kagome sighed, then gave him every detail that she could recall, the color of his eyes his hair, every detail of his facial features; she then went on to tell Sesshomaru about the events that had just happened, laying them out like a police report for the Daiyokai.

' _The half-breed is dead, and Naraku has a son, how did that slimy bastard produce an heir? How did that product of filth get here without this Sesshomaru noticing?'_ He resisted the urge to rub the bridge of his nose. "We will leave at first light, towards the village, to find out anything we can. Inu-Yasha may not even be dead." Sesshomaru's icy tones responded to her.

"Okay." She said, her voice seemed to give away her defeated mentality. _'It's happening all over again.'_ She thought. _'This nightmare with Naraku is never going to end, is it?'_ She sighed, forcing herself to mechanically say good night to the Daiyokai and backtrack her steps to her room. _'I should've killed him.'_ She thought begrudgingly. _'I had the chance to rid the world of this atrocity, and I didn't.'_ She looked into the night sky, hoping to catch at least a small glimpse of the stars above for comfort. She received no such luck, as the clouds blanketed the sky in an eerie fashion.

Sesshomaru watched her walk away from him, her eyes seemed to lose their vibrant echo of hope as she turned them back to him before she whispered goodnight and walked away solemnly. _'Has she given in that easily? Does she know that regardless of if we leave now or in the morning, the outcome will not change?'_ He asked himself as he followed her back to her room. _'Such a strange Ningen.'_ He thought as he watched her look towards the sky, the back down in a depressed fashion.

' _ **She needs to have comfort.'**_ His instinctual voice echoed in his mind. _'No. She needs space.'_ He thought firmly as he watched her walk quietly into her room. Not more than a few seconds after the dark-haired miko disappeared behind the doorway, the strong scent of salt and waves of the emotion known as sadness assaulted his senses. He planted himself outside of her doorway, waiting for the call, should she need anything.

Sesshomaru gazed up at the night sky, finding himself lost in the mesmerizing movements of the clouds, and the stars that played peek-a-boo between their broken luminescent glimmers. _'This Miko.'_ He thought as he unknowingly stared into the heart of the _Canis Major_ constellation. _'Why do I feel this way with one Ningen?'_ He questioned himself, closing his golden eyes. _'Why do I have this overwhelming urge to protect her?'_ He leaned an ear into the door, and found that her sobs had stopped. He could hear the mellow drumming of her heart, a soft rhythmic strum instead of an erratic loud thumping. _'She's sleeping.'_ He sighed, almost in relief when he pulled his head away from the doorway.

His golden eyes peered upward to look into the starry night sky once more. _'Inu-Yasha is dead._ ' He thought. _'I'll kill the bastard who killed what was rightfully this Sesshomaru's to kill.'_ He sighed when he realized he tried to swipe his moonbeam colored hair from his shoulder with his missing arm. _'I'll need to remedy this quickly.'_ He thought, annoyance ghosted over his features for a moment before he resumed his normal, emotionless mask.

He listened to Kagome toss and turn in her sleep for the remainder of the night, while the questions of the little Miko, his brother, and his new threat swirled in his head.

Kagome found herself walking through her subconscious mind. She found herself replaying the events of last night. Every word, every movement, every smile – it replayed like a movie on repeat in her head. Each time it replayed she paid attention to another detail, another emotion, another perspective.

Kumonosu just declared himself as an enemy to everyone who was present when Naraku died. That included her and all of her friends. He had claimed that he killed one of the members of their pack already, and now Kagome felt lost because her hanyou friend, the only constant person that has been by her side since passing though the well, was now dead.

She knew that it was possible that her dog-eared friend was still alive, but something in her gut told her otherwise. Inu-Yasha was dead. Kagome was replaying her interactions with Kumonosu again in her head, watching his how his body language portrayed his playful child-like manner when an emotionless voice interrupted her thoughts and began to pull her from her from her subconscious mind.

"Kagome. It is time to wake." Sesshomaru stood over Kagome's sweat-coated, unconscious form. He was about to put his hand on her shoulder, to gently shake her from her slumber, when her doe-like eyes fluttered open in the dimly lit room. "It's time to start gathering your things. First light will be upon us soon."

Kagome watched him turn on his heel as he dismissed himself. Sighing, she stood and stretched her weary limbs. _'It's going to be a long, emotional day.'_ She thought grimly as she pulled her pajamas off, and replaced them with customary Miko robes. She sighed as she straightened out her garb, the red and white material making her grimace with the thought of her obvious resemblance of the woman she shared a soul with; Kikyou.

She wondered how the undead Miko was taking Inu-Yasha's death. Kikyou loved him, without a shadow of doubt, Kagome knew this, _'She's probably hurting more than I am over Inu-Yasha's death.'_ She shook the thoughts from her head when she realized the lack of arrows and a bow. _'I'll have to remedy this problem.'_ She thought before taking a mental note of what Yen she had left as she left the solitude of her room and wandered though the town.

' _Would a town such as this even have a weapons shop?'_ She thought as she looked into the windows of the different boutiques that the town offered. As she passed the tenth clothing shop, she sighed in aggravation. "Where can I buy a bow around here?" Kagome said thought gritted teeth looking for even the smallest sign of where she could purchase a bow.

She peered upward. The sun was just beginning to reach its finger-like rays though the atramentous star field. The day did not cease to exist like she once thought it would if Inu-Yasha had left this Earth. With a heavy heart, she looked away from the sky; revenge for her friend seeped into her mind. The thought of tearing Kumonosu limb from limb, burning the very Yokai from his form nearly brought a smile to her face.

' _No, Kagome; you must keep your thoughts pure. You cannot let your darkness overcome you.'_ She thought, as she shook the image of herself destroying the Yokai she wished to rip apart form her mind. _'We will provide him with his deserved death, but not because_ of _our own hatred.'_ She knew she had to keep her heart in the right place, she couldn't allow her purity to be tainted due to hatred.

Returning to her search for a bow, she returned to scouring the town for a stronghold of some sort. The need to defend herself seemed even stronger than it had been before. A real, tangible danger had resurfaced, and if it truly did come form the loins of that dastardly hanyou, she would need a good bow. Sure, she could defend herself with her now carefully controlled Reiki, but, an actual weapon in her hands would make her feel more secure.

The sun lit up the sky; its mysterious dark blue hues vanished into bright shades of gold and pink. _'Sesshomaru will be looking for me._ ' She sighed, her hands still itching to feel the familiarity of a bow; her spine tingled where a quiver should be resting. Defeated in her search, she started to seek out the Daiyokai's familiar aura.

As the young priestess walked past the shops, she remembered _The Miko's Stop_. _'Ah what the hell. Let's see if they are at least legit bows.'_ She walked inside the boutique, instantly being greeted by a shopkeeper.

"Welcome to The Miko's Stop!" The woman chirped happily. "Is there something I can help you find?"

"I require a bow and a quiver stocked full of arrows." Kagome stated coolly. "Are your artifacts in working condition for battle?" She crossed her arms.

"We have several bows that Miko Kagome herself used! All are in perfect working order, well except the one that she used against Naraku. The string broke on that one." She happily informed her.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You can cut the crap. I am Kagome, and I know for a fact none of these bows were actually owned or used by me. Now do you have a good bow or not?" annoyance cut through the woman's bubbly façade.

"Yes, we do." She said with a sigh. "We have one that would actually be useful. The rest are honestly junk. I'm sorry about before, I just have to say those things to travelers. It's what keeps us alive." She bowed deeply towards her. "Forgive me Milady."

Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes again. "It's okay. I just really need a bow." She watched the shopkeeper slip away from her to gather up the requested items. She scurried back to Kagome and presented her with a simple bow and a leather quiver loaded with arrows. "Thank you, how much do I owe you?"

"Just a slip of paper stating you visited here! That would help business so much!" The girl squealed with joy and handed her a quill and piece of parchment.

"Um, sure." Kagome nodded meekly. She really wasn't fond of the way the people acted like high school fan girls around here, but she was grateful for the much needed sense of security. Kagome scribbled out a quick note _'Beautiful shop! Thank you so much for helping me with my needs, this truly is The Miko's Stop! ~ Kagome'_ "Does that work?" Kagome asked handing over the note and quill.

"Yes!" She squealed again. "Thank you so much!" She bowed deeply to her, missing Kagome's eye roll.

"Thank you for your help."

Kagome flared her powers out as she started walking back towards Sesshomaru's last known location. She didn't have to search long; the demon she sought out seemed to materialize in front of her after a few minutes of walking towards his familiar Yokai.

"I'm ready." determination laced through her voice as she voiced her readiness to the Daiyokai.

"Hn." Sesshomaru dropped his eyebrow back into its rightful place in his emotionless mask. "We must travel quickly." He closed the space between him and Kagome, wrapping his arm around her.

She was about to protest the sudden gesture as her face exploded with unheard of shades of red from the unwarned contacted, when a bright light engulfed them and her face was plastered against his chest from the inertia of their take-off.

She inhaled sharply, taking in her first true breath since they took off. Dogwood and honey is the only thing that she could smell as the earthy scent of the Daiyokai wafted through her senses. _'So mesmerizing.'_ She thought as the Yokai's intensely calming scent ran rampant through her nostrils. They bolted through the air towards their destination, the immense pressure that she had felt came to an abrupt halt as her feet touched solid ground once more.

She let go of Sesshomaru; her vision swam as she tried to regain her dizzy head. Her feet tried to grasp the ground below her as she took a step back from the demon lord, but failed miserably. Her foot twisted under her weight and she immediately fell towards the ground. As she braced for impact, she felt fingers grasp around her hand and pull her upward away from the hard ground.

' _Clumsy Ningen._ ' He thought dryly as he caught her hand and pulled her back into his chest. He didn't dislike the feeling of the young girl against his person, as he thought he would minutes prior to their flight. Her electrifying honeysuckle scent infiltrated his senses, _'Such a scent one could grow accustomed to.'_ His thoughts wandered as he inhaled her unique scent.

"Thanks." She mumbled, as she lost herself in the earthy scent of his being. _'I wonder how many have been pressed against his chest like this.'_ She caught herself wondering as she absentmindedly nuzzled into his chest, pressing her nose into the dip between his pectoral muscles.

Amber eyes bled red, the simple gesture of submission caused Sesshomaru to stiffen against her movements. "Feeling better, Miko?" He said through gritted teeth as he tried to keep his animalistic instincts at bay. Closing his eyes, he berated the beast inside. _'No. She does not know of her actions._ ' He growled at the thought of taking a Ningen as his mate. _'No.'_ He repeated, more to himself than to the beast who bore his Yokai.

"Yes." She pulled herself from his being, unaware of the silent battle Sesshomaru fought through. "Where are we?" She asked meekly, looking at the trees that surrounded them.

"Inu-Yasha's Forest." He replied emotionlessly, as he reopened his red-rimmed golden irises. "Inu-Yasha is indeed dead."

Tears welled in the Miko's eyes. Her friend was dead. _'This is my fault.'_ She thought as she pinned the blame on herself. _'Had I not forced myself to follow them, he may still be alive today.'_ She bit back the tears that threatened to spill onto her cheeks. "I need to go home. I'm going to the well.." Her cold tone caused a chill to run down her neck.

"Hn." Sesshomaru replied before he began to follow the Miko towards her strange world.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hand Me Down_**

 ** _Disclaimer – I do not own any part of the song "Hand Me Down" by Matchbox 20. Characters are based off of Rumiko Takahashi's Inu-Yasha :-)  
_** **  
A/N - * Hides in a corner as shoes are thrown my way * I know! It's been an insanely long time since I have updated and I am really sorry. I had a LOT of 'life getting in the way' moments in the past year. I promise – I'll make it up to you guys. I started by revising the 8 previous chapters (just fixing grammatical errors that I had missed and rewording some paragraphs to make more sense, no changes in the plot has occurred) – and now before more shoes are thrown at me, here is Chapter 9. Enjoy 3**

 **Chapter 9**

 _You start to wonder if you're ever gonna make it by  
You'll start to think you were born blind_

 _"I need to go home. I'm going to the well.." Her cold tone caused a chill to run down her neck.  
"Hn." Sesshomaru replied before he began to follow the Miko towards her strange world._

* * *

Kagome's hands touched the weathered wood surface of the well. _'He's really dead isn't he?'_ She asked herself as a tear slid down her cheek. She looked into the dark depths of the Bone-Eaters well, and then spun around into the direction of the Goshinboku Tree, where her seemingly endless quest began.

Her friend was now dead, a piece of their enemy remained alive – even if it wasn't from his own flesh, it was from his own DNA. The –not quite hanyou, not quite human – known as Kumonosu had killed her best friend. _'You will live to regret this day, Kumonosu.'_ Kagome gritted her teeth as she looked back into the depths of the portal that would take her home.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome, as her aura danced across her skin. The electrical blue pulses of her Reiki enticed him, but he had to push away the thoughts of caving into the decadent desert that was on display before him, especially now. "Kagome." He said, waiting for her to listen. "As much as this Sesshomaru wishes to join you in your world, Inu-Yasha needs to be avenged." His emotionless Amber colored irises locked on to her shaking form. "Honoring my blood, even if only half, is a necessity. It is my duty. Go home and morn with your family. I will destroy Kumonosu."

Kagome's enraged chocolate orbs clashed against his emotionless golden ones. She considered the Daiyokai's words. He was right, of course. Honor needs to be upheld before she took care of herself. Her best friend deserved that "I can't leave yet." She whispered. "That _thing_ has to pay for what he's done. I need to stay and kill him before he kills another one of us." Her voice gained volume and anger with each passing word. "Inu-Yasha deserves me to uphold my honor and avenge his death." She slammed her fist against the wood below her.

"I need to go to the village." Her hands tightened around the boards, her nails etching into the wood as she forced herself to let go; faint markings were left behind from her blunt nails. "He deserves more than my cowardice." She whispered.

Sesshomaru listened to her malice-laced whispers. The words he spoke drove the point home; he knew that they would. He couldn't allow her to be a coward, not after all she has been though. Not after she had proven to be one of the strongest Ningen women he's ever seen in his existence. "Hn." He responded simply after a moment silence between them. "The half-breed does."

Kagome looked up at the Daiyokai then towards the direction of the town she considered home was located. "Lets go find out what happened." Determined, Kagome pushed herself away from the well and started walking into the direction of the village.

Sesshomaru's right brow rose slightly at her newly found determination. _'This Sesshomaru is intrigued by this Miko.'_ He thought, walking behind the girl, his head tilted slightly in thought over the conundrum that was Kagome. She, in many ways, still behaved like a young child. Yet, in many other ways she was the epitome of maturity, grace, and power. _**'Mate.'**_ The echo of his primal instincts roared within.

' _Is she truly the one who I am suppose to mate? Was she created for me as Inu-Yasha's mother was created for father?'_ Sesshomaru thought as he walked behind her. _'Although, she is a human, she will produce only half-breed heirs.'_ He pondered that thought for a moment, watching her hair sway across her lower back with every step that she took. Before he could stop the thought from entering his mind, her nude body beneath his fingers flashed into the forefront of his mind.

"I think after we find out what happened from the group you should find out what direction he's at least headed in." Kagome said, just to fill the silence.

Snapping away from the thoughts of the nude Miko, the Daiyokai quickly replied, "I will find his scent while you are speaking to your friends."

"Okay." She responded quietly. _'I wonder why Inu-Yasha's death is affecting him so greatly. They never seemed all that close while he was alive.'_ Her thoughts overtook her mind as she wandered through the small town, not noticing the forlorn looks on the villager's faces as she passed them. What she missed, Sesshomaru did not.

Golden eyes darted from face to face, taking in the different emotions from the Ningens that walked though the village. _'Inu-Yasha will be genuinely missed.'_ He thought passively. _'I will avenge you, brother. We may not have been close, but you are still apart of a Daiyokai clan.'_ He looked back towards the Shikon Miko. _'This woman.'_ He thought as his golden eyes softened just a touch at her determination. _'She cares far more than he ever could have for her. She loved him – at one point, more than he would have ever known.'_ Hardening his eyes once more as they approached a weeping Sango, and a worried Shippou stood pacing. Sesshomaru made eye contact with Shippou and could immediately tell something beyond Inu-Yasha's death was wrong.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Shippou bowed as low as he could as he approached him.

"Where is Rin?" His ice-cold voice silenced everyone in his general vicinity. A moment passed without an answer and his eyes began to bleed red. "Where is she?!" The Daiyokai's voice rose slightly with anger and agitation on the surface.

"Whoever killed Inu-Yasha took Rin." Shippou replied with a steady voice. His heart was racing, _'Lord Sesshomaru will never let me mate Rin now. I've failed to protect her.'_ His eyes dropped as the thought of not spending the rest of his life with her entered his mind. _'I have to make sure she gets home safely.'_

His red-rimmed eyes darted around the group that had gathered, "Where is the Monk and the undead Miko?"

"They are with Inu-Yasha's body still." Shippou responded as Sango broke down sobbing once more.

"Sesshomaru you should get them and come back so when can come up with a plan. We cannot charge him and save Rin, he's made that clear." Kagome's steady voice brought reason to his clouded judgment, and with barely a nod he left to retrieve the dead Miko, the Monk, and his brother.

Kagome looked at her son with sorrowful eyes as Sesshomaru vanished into the tree line before them. "I am so sorry I wasn't here for you Shippou. What happened?"

Shippou's green eyes clashed with his adoptive mother's brown ones. "Inu-Yasha was out thinking by the Goshinboku, he was out there for a while. There was this burst of demonic energy, and everyone thought it was Naraku. It felt exactly like him." Shippou looked down, diverting his eyes away from hers. "Miroku, Sango, Kikyou, and Kirara went to where the source of the energy was, and found Inu-Yasha out there." Shippou paced as he recalled the events that took place.

"They were gone for a while, so I was worried. I left Rin here at the village and took off towards everyone else to see if they needed help." Shippou continued. "I found them all there, Sango and Kikyou were a mess. Miroku told me to take Sango back to camp, so I did. When we returned, Rin was just gone. I searched everywhere for her. I can't find her, Mama! I don't know what to do. I love Rin; I want to spend the rest of her life with her. I don't want her to ever feel alone or scared like she is now. I can't believe I let this happen." Shippou tearfully choked out to Kagome.

Kagome tightened her arms around Shippou. "Everything will be fine. It's not your fault that this has happened. If you're worried that Sesshomaru won't give you his blessing, don't be. He's lost Rin before too. And if he tells you no, then I'll put my foot up his stiff icy ass." She teased, trying to lighten the mood. "We will find Rin, and we will find Kumonosu."

"Kumonosu?" Shippou looked at Kagome inquisitively at the mention of the foreign name.

"He's who killed Inu-Yasha. He's Naraku and Tsubaki's son."

"Tsubaki, really?" Shippou cringed at the sound of the dark Miko's name. "Even Naraku could have done better than her." He shuttered again at the thought of someone procreating with that vile woman.

"That's what I thought too." Kagome giggled lightly, trying to find something – anything, to laugh at. "Everything will be okay Shippou. We will get her back." She said as she pulled him into her arms. "If it's the last thing I do, Kumonosu will die for what he has done."

Shippou buried his face in the crook of Kagome's neck. "I hope so Momma." He said as the first of many tears slid down his cheek. " I hope so."

* * *

Rin shivered in pain as her mind began to slip back into the conscious world. Her eyes snapped open, trying to adjust to the almost lightless room. She could feel the rope that bound her hands rubbing harshly against her alabaster skin as she struggled to free her bound wrists. She could see a strip of the floor in the moonlight that splashed in from the three-inch wide crack in wall of the cell she was held in, it was made of dirt. _'Ground level, that's a good thing.'_ She thought as she lifted her head from the cold surface of the ground to sit up. Her head revolted with an instant headache from the sudden movement.

She closed her eyes, trying to let the pain pass and recall what happened leading up to this moment. Everything seemed so fuzzy as she attempted to remember. The last thing she could remember was Shippou telling her to stay in the village as he ran to check on the others. She couldn't remember what had happened.

' _I gotta see if I can find a way out of here.'_ She thought absently as she tried to stand, running her hands across her legs to see if the rope was attached to the wall. _'I have to get back to Shippou and Lord Sesshomaru.'_ To her surprise, her hands were merely bound. _'I may be able to get out of this!'_ She thought with a sliver of hope. She stood, walking over to the crack in the wall of her cell and pressed her face against the cold stone to peer out.

 _'Thank Kami it's a full moon out!'_ She smiled to herself as she eyed the foliage outside. Praying to find something that could tell her where she was, her eyes darted from tree to tree, shrub to shrub to find nothing more than common plant life found all over Japan. She closed her eyes and slid down the wall to her knees, sadness and defeat weighing heavy on her heart. _'There has to be something that can tell me where I am. Maybe I'm not looking for the right thing.'_

She opened her eyes again and looked around her to try to see if she could manage to catch a glimpse of anything in the dark space. When she found no movement, she pushed herself to her feet once more and peered though the crack in the wall looking for anything that may tell her where she is.

Her eye scanned across the lands that were visible to her. Neither relics, nor flags were hung in her line of sight. No specific trees were visible, no berries or herbs that were special to any specific area. _'There has to be something!'_ She cried internally as her eyes jumped from leaf to branch to rocks – frantically searching for anything out of the ordinary. _'Kami please let there be something I just need to know where I am.'_

As if the Gods had heard her cry for help, her eyes caught a slight disturbance in a bush. Clumsy movements wiggled the low branches and leaves in the shrubbery surrounding the creature causing it. Rin watched with baited breath as the creature slowly made its way closer to her though the forest. 'It's almost close enough to hear me!'She thought with excitement. _'Just a few more steps…'_

"Hey!" Rin shouted through the crack. "Come here quickly! Hurry up before they come!" She watched the creature stop and turn towards her then move quickly towards her. "Good you can hear me. I need you to find Lord Sesshomaru and –"

"Lord Sesshomaru need not be bothered by some squalor prisoner!" A familiar high-pitched croak came from the edge of the bushes just before Jaken's toad-like head broke through the foliage. "Lord Sesshomaru is above someone else's trash!"

"Lord Jaken, it's me! It's Rin! You need to get to Lord Sesshomaru and tell him where I am!" She was relieved at the sound and sight of a familiar face.

"Rin! What are you doing in there? Where's Lord Sesshomaru? Where's Shippou?" He questioned.

"I was kidnapped you idiot! Go get Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled at him. "Go now!" She watched his eyes widen in terror and run away from the crack in the wall. She pressed her back against the stone surface of the wall and slid down, to the ground. She could faintly hear Jaken screaming Sesshomaru's name. _'Lord Sesshomaru I hope you come quickly.'_ She thought nervously. She collected her thoughts, now was not the time to panic. Now was the time to keep it together. She now knew she was not far outside of the Western boarder since Jaken was here. She also knew that now help would be here soon.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She whispered into the dark. "Please don't be too long."

Kumonosu paced his room, _'That was a little impulsive.'_ He thought to himself as he studied the cracks and crevices in the dark stone floor as he paced. He crossed his room to the hole he punched through the walls which were made of the same dark stone as the floor of his room and placed his hands on the outside of the window as if he were about to throw himself from it. _'I'll figure this out.'_ He thought as he continued to berate himself for the idiotic decision he made.

Taking Rin had been a spur of the moment decision, not thought out, and just plain messy. With no thought-out plan, Kumonosu expected Sesshomaru would arrive at any time to take his ward from him. _'No.'_ He thought sternly. _'I will not bow to that bastard and just give her to him.'_ He knew once Sesshomaru arrived, he'd devastate the already run down palace that he temporarily inhabited to find the girl. Kumonosu smiled wickedly as he hatched out a plan.

He removed himself from the window and walked to the door, where he met his ward, Sadako, met him. She was a slender slip of a Sun demon, her hair the color of golden wheat, her eyes a bright, shimmery sky blue. "Sadako, I need you to round up as many wandering demons as you possibly can, tell them that they are welcome to inhabit the house of Kumonosu for as long as they need."

"Yes, Milord." Sadako spoke quietly in a gentle singsong voice and bowed to Kumonosu before leaving his presence in a flash of warm light.

Kumonosu left his room and darted down towards the dungeon, where Sesshomaru's ward was held. He had to move her in order to keep her in his possession. He wasn't sure exactly where they would go quite yet, but he knew they couldn't stay here.

Jaken ran continuously, his clothing had been torn to shreds from the bushes and brush he ran past. _'I must get to Lord Sesshomaru, Rin's life depends on it!'_ He thought frantically. He continued running towards the human village that he had last heard his Lord had stepped. "Lord Sesshomaru!" he screamed frantically once more, knowing damn well that it was doing nothing but attracting attention to himself from everyone but the Daiyokai that he was looking for.

What seemed like hours passed when he finally caught sight of the human village that he sought out filled his view. _'Thank Kami it's right there.'_ He thought desperately. _'I don't know how much longer I can run!'_ Jaken thought as he pushed his legs as hard as he could to propel himself forward. _'I can't let Rin down!'_ He thought as he pushed though the pain of his knotted muscles in his calves.

When Jaken finally ran though the gates of the human village, he began to search for Sesshomaru. "Lord Kazuki!" Jaken yelled out as he ran forward to the home of the lesser Lord. "Lord Kazuki, I need to speak with Lord Sesshomaru immediately! Is he here?" he screeched out as he began to beat his fists against the buildings doors.

Lord Kazuki opened the door, which promptly caused Jaken to fall into the now empty space. "Jaken?" Kazuki questioned quietly. "What on Earth is wrong with you?"

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru? It's important that I speak to him right away!" Jaken squealed, his pitch rising with every word he spoke. "It's about Rin, and it's very important!"

"Lord Sesshomaru left, to take the Shikon Miko home yesterday." Lord Kazuki informed him flatly. "He just recently saved my life – and the Miko saved his." Kazuki bowed to the imp. "When you see him please tell him I send my regards. If he needs anything of me, he merely needs to ask."

"I will. I must be going, thank you for the information." Jaken squeaked out as he ran back into the direction that he had come. _'I pray to Kami that I'm not too late getting to Lord Sesshomaru. Oh the consequences I will face!'_ Jaken shuddered as he thought of how Sesshomaru would kill him if Rin died because he couldn't find him in time.

Jaken tried to shrug away the negative thoughts as he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him in the direction of where Kazuki suggested that he had gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hand Me Down_**

 ** _Disclaimer – I do not own any part of the song "Hand Me Down" by Matchbox 20. Characters are based off of Rumiko Takahashi's Inu-Yasha :-)  
_** **  
A/N – Thank you all who continue to read my story 3 Without further delay, here's chapter 10!**

 **Chapter 10**

 _From what I've seen  
You're just one more hand me down  
Cause no one's tried to give you what you need  
So lay all your troubles down  
I am with you now  
_

_Jaken tried to shrug away the negative thoughts as he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him in the direction of where Kazuki suggested that he had gone._

Sesshomaru returned to the camp with Inu-Yasha's limp body held securely in his arm. It was almost surreal to the Daiyokai. He had always anticipated that he would be the one to take the whelp's life, not some lowly demon claiming to be the hell-spawn of Naraku. Sesshomaru turned to the Monk as they walked into the camp.

"Do not let Kagome see Inu-Yasha like this." Sesshomaru's emotionless voice broke the silence in small group. "She doesn't need to see him in this state." A twinge of sadness echoed in his otherwise void voice.

"No, of course." Miroku responded, almost mechanically. "Come on Kikyou." He whispered to the dead Miko, while wrapping an arm around her. The two walked into the village, to intercept Kagome before she could see the Hanyou she once loved.

Sesshomaru crossed the quaint village in quick strides towards Kaede's hut in silence. _'That bastard Kumonosu will pay. I promise you, brother.'_ He thought with malice. _'Your life was not his to take.'_ Sesshomaru stopped short in front of Kaede's door. "Lady Kaede." Sesshomaru spoke emotionlessly. He watched the human's unpatched eye.

"Leave him here child." Kaede said, her raspy voice quivered at the sight of the Daiyokai clutching onto the hanyou she had grown to love. "I'll tend to his body. Place him in on the cot, I will do the rest." She managed to whisper.

"That is not necessary." His voice void of emotions, "I can tend to my brother."

"No, you tend to Lady Kagome. I will tend to Inu-Yasha." She barked out at him. "Ye need not to tend to your brother like this."

"Hn." _'Kagome.. that damn girl.'_ Sesshomaru nearly scowled. "No, I have to honor my father and tend to his son. He may only be half of my blood, but the blood of my father ran through his veins."

"I'll take care of him, Lord Sesshomaru." Kaede laid a hand on top of his clutched hand. "Kagome needs ye."

"Why is caring for the human more important than caring for my blood? I have an honor to uphold." Sesshomaru's icy tone sent chills up Kaede's spine.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your father would want you to care for her not tend to his dead son's body. The honor he would want you to uphold is caring for the living before the dead." Kaede said gently, moving her hand from his to Inu-Yasha's cold face. "Your father would have made sure Kagome was taken care of first."

Sesshomaru sighed as her words sunk into his head. _**'Mate needs us.'**_ His beast grumbled. Sesshomaru nearly growled as his beast reared his head. "Hn." He walked past Kaede and into her hut, then laid the hanyou on the empty cot. He ran his clawed hand over his brothers ruffled, coarse hair then walked out of her hut.

Sesshomaru walked through the moonlit pathways the wound through the village. His piercing, golden eyes locked onto the door where Kagome's scent emitted. _'Why is she now my responsibility? How did this happen?'_ As he approached the door, Sesshomaru sighed lightly and placed his hand on the wooden surface of it. His hand quivered as he pushed it open, expecting to be bombarded with the scent of salt from her tears, instead the electric sizzle of Kagome's powers washed over his skin.

He stepped into the room and spotted the Miko facing the only window in the room. Her fingers gripped the windowsill, her energy crackled around her. Her alabaster skin seemed to glow; she looked ethereal in the moonlight. His beast growled within, forcing visions of the Miko's pale skin draped in moonlight on his bed. Sesshomaru shook the thought of her from his head. "Kagome?" He whispered icily into the room to break the silence.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome's responded with a snarl.

"Good. You're lucid." Sesshomaru's voice wafted silkily though the small room between them.

Kagome snapped her head towards him. "Of course I am." She snapped. "Don't get me wrong, I cared deeply for your brother however, I think I've cried enough over him while he was living." She looked away from Sesshomaru. "We need to get on his trail. The longer we wait the longer Rin is held captive by him. And Kami only know what that bastard is doing."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement. "His scent trail disappears like Naraku's did." He stated lowly. "Did you find anything else out about the attack from the others?" He took a few steps toward her, her scent of honeysuckles and thunderstorms intoxicated his senses. _"_ _ **Imagine waking to that each morning."**_ His beast grumbled within. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb in irritation, ignoring the nagging thoughts in his head.

"No, the others said the same as Shippou." Kagome sighed, almost defeated. The pulsation of electricity subsided as her chocolate orbs locked with his golden ones; his icy gaze cooled her boiling blood. "We definitely need to get on that. We should start now."

"And go where? You are nearly defenseless in the dark." Sesshomaru's icy tone sent chills up her spine. "We will search for more when light breaks." He stood in front of her, not understanding why his feet took him so close to the Miko before him. His eyes never broke from her chocolate orbs as the scent of salt filled the room.

"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered as she dashed the droplets from her eyes.

"It is okay, Miko. I understand why you would be in pain." Sesshomaru placed a hand on her cheek. "You will be okay."

Kagome's heart pounded in her throat as his clawed hand gently stroked her cheek. "I know." She whispered. "I don't know why I ever loved that bastard." Her eyes slid shut. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't speak ill of the dead."

"What is love to you, Kagome?" He asked, dropping his hand from her cheek. "How could you love him, when you knew he would never love you?"

Kagome sighed. "Why would you care?"

"Why would I not?"

"Love is an unexplainable emotion." She said as a sad grin drew across her lips. "Love is when you would do anything for someone, even if it kills you inside. Love is when you are willing to sacrifice yourself for another person's happiness." She wiped a tear from her eye then looked into Sesshomaru's golden orbs. "I fell in love with him because he was different, or so I thought. I still loved him when I found out about him and Kikyou, but I said nothing because I knew eventually he would come around – but I grew tired of waiting.

"Then I realized I did not need him anymore. I ran from them all because I couldn't bear the pain of watching him love a dead being. He tore me apart and I couldn't handle watching it; no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop loving him. And with the Shikon No Tama gone, there was no reason for me to stay. I developed my powers and I can defend myself. I do not need him anymore." She sighed. "But, now I am wondering if I should have left. Had I not left, he may still be alive."

Sesshomaru listened as she poured her heart out to him. He watched the tears well in her eyes once more, then reached out to brush them away from her eyes. _**"I do not like to see her upset."**_ The beast growled within. _'Me either.'_ Sesshomaru thought unconsciously. "Had you not left we would not know that this bastard exists."

"I suppose that is true." She looked into Sesshomaru's eyes once more, his golden orbs seemed to illuminate in the moonlight, the magenta stripes nearly begged for her to touch them, but she refrained from doing so. His silver hair danced around his shoulders as a light breezed blew in from the night.

"Kagome, there is nothing you could have done to stop this from happening even if you were here. You cannot beat yourself up over the hanyou's death." He once again touched her cheek, trying to comfort her raging heart. "We will get that bastard." Under his fingers he could feel the warmth of her cheeks as they flushed, he began to arch an eyebrow when the scent of her arousal infiltrated his senses. _**"She likes us."**_ The beast within purred.

"Sesshomaru I –" His mouth crashed against hers before she could finish her sentence. His tongue danced with hers as their soft lips melded together. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers gliding up the backside of his skull though his silky silver hair. Sesshomaru's hand slid from her cheek to the back of her head.

Sesshomaru, growled and ripped himself away from her as he picked up the scent of Jaken, and began to hear his demands to see him. "Jaken." He nearly snarled. Sesshomaru left the Miko's hut to meet the Imp outside.

Kagome watched the Ice prince seemingly storm out of the hut in anger. A small smile fluttered across her lips. _'The Ice Lord isn't so icy.'_ She touched the tips of her fingers to her lips, her cheeks flushed from the feeling of his lips against hers. _'What am I going to do? I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I'm falling in love with Sesshomaru!'_ She sat down on her cot, her fingers slid across her lips again. _'But does he feel the same way?'_ Kagome sighed, not wanting to get her hopes up for love again. _'Who am I kidding? This is Sesshomaru, he could never love a human.'_ She sat quietly and allowed herself to fantasize about what life would be like as Sesshomaru's mate.

' _What am I doing here?'_ She thought to herself. _'The man I am still in love with just died, and not even an hour later I am making out with his brother and imagining what life would be as his mate?'_ She sighed, self-resentment rolled off of her in waves. Kagome snapped from her absentminded musings as Sesshomaru walked in.

"Is everything okay?" Kagome stood as he walked towards her.

"Jaken knows where Rin is. She is in danger."

Kagome instantly reached for her bow. "Lets go." Her uncharacteristically icy voice washed over the room. "Do you have a game plan?"

"No." Sesshomaru said as he turned on his heel and walked back out of the hut.

"Just like the good ol' days." She smiled. She dominantly walked out of the hut, her brown eyes lit up with excitement and her skin sizzled as her Reiki danced under her skin "Let's go raise some Hell and get Rin back safe and sound."

Kumonosu held onto Rin's unconscious body as he darted though the forest. He laughed maniacally as he found a clearing to stop in for the night. _'I can mark her.'_ He thought, grinning from ear to ear. _'I can take her as my mate.'_ He thought, wrapping Rin in a tight embrace as he propped himself up against a tree to rest, releasing a barrier to protect himself from detection. _'Just a few hours of rest and then we will move on.'_ He thought as he closed his eyes.

Rin's eyes fluttered open to the feeling of someone clutching her to their person. Her eyes darted from tree branch to tree branch, and then finally to Kumonosu's face. Her breath hitched slightly once she realized the thing that took her is holding her. _'Keep your breathing even, dummy.'_ She thought to herself as she forced herself to normalize her breaths. _'How the hell do I get out of this one?'_ She looked down at the demon's arms wrapped around her. _Lord Sesshomaru I hope you are fast!'_ She thought as she slid her eyes shut, then began to silently pray to the Ice Prince who always came to her aide.

She let the feeling of the wind across her face take her away from this current moment, to a favorite memory of hers – the first time Sesshomaru held her to his chest and ran at full speed though the western lands. She could all but smell the Sakura blossoms that were in bloom that day. Their sweet scent tickled her nose in the fresh spring air. It had been a long, cooped up winter inside of Lord Sesshomaru's castle. While she loved running though the halls and exploring his rooms full of trinkets, she felt claustrophobic being trapped inside from all of the snow.

She was jerked suddenly from her thoughts as Kumonosu stopped dead in his tracks. Her eyes fluttered open again, assessing her surroundings. She wasn't familiar with the land. She had explored every square inch of the Western Province with Sesshomaru over the past 12 years of her life. _"I have to figure out how to get away from him."_ She looked up at her captor's face. Chills ran up her spine as she looked at what seemed to be a carbon copy of Naraku. She watched his piercing violet eyes take in their surroundings, as his lengthy, bound ebony hair whipped about his face in the wind.

"Good, you're awake." He stated without looking down at her. "We have much to discuss." He dropped the slip of a girl without much regard, then walked away from where she landed. "Don't try to run. There's a barrier that has been placed. It will make your attempt at leaving painful, and unsuccessful." He placed his hands behind his back as he looked down at the creek that cut though the center of the circle he had set.

Rin pulled herself up off the ground and trained her eyes on him. "What is there to discuss?" She questioned sarcastically. "It's not like you will give me much of a choice for whatever you have already chosen to do."

Kumonosu smiled and turned his gaze to her. "Smart girl." He took a couple steps towards her. "We should get along splendidly.

Rin stood tall, her shoulders rigid and square her face emotionless. After years of watching Sesshomaru stare down opponents, she learned to mimic his intimidating stance. "What are your intentions? I have no time for your pleonasm."

Kumonosu laughed at her boldness. "You will have plenty of time for it once I mark you as my mate."

Rin kept her expression mute as fear pulsed though the core of her body. _'Mate? Is he insane?'_ "Exactly how do you plan on making me your mate? Not only am I human, but Sesshomaru would never allow it – after all you have to go though him first."

"Not if he's dead." Kumonosu grinned toothily.

Rin broke and laughed hysterically. "Not a chance in hell will that ever happen. You do know who he is, don't you?"

"Of course I do. He is apart of the party who killed my father." His violet eyes lit up as he spoke. "They will all perish for the death of my father."

"Who was your father?" _'There's only one demon who Sesshomaru needed support to kill.'_ She thought to herself.

"Naraku. The rightful ruler of the four lands." He snarled at her.

"Naraku was filth. He was not a ruler, he deserved to die." Rin snapped, she blinked and Kumonosu seemed to materialize in front of her.

"You will not speak of my father that way!" He hissed as he swung the back of his hand forcefully across her face. He watched her collapse to the ground, the corner of his lips tugged upward in a childish grin.

"I will speak of him anyway I wish." She hissed back. "He was a bastard. I am glad he is dead. I'll be glad when you're dead too." Her eyes burned with hatred as she stared into his eyes.

"Well, I hate to break this to you sweetheart, but I do not plan on dying any time soon." He crouched down, leveling his face with hers. "Sesshomaru will not protect you from what I am going to do to you." His mouth twisted upwards into an evil grin as he watched fear momentarily flicker across her eyes.

"Just wait, everything you do to me, Lord Sesshomaru will do return to you tenfold." Her hardened eyes didn't give him the satisfaction of fear she knew he hoped for. She slipped once; she knew she couldn't allow herself to do it again.

"Well, between now and then – I am going to break you."

Before she could speak, Kumonosu had his hand wrapped around her throat. His claws dug into her delicate skin, she could feel her blood slip down her shoulder and soak into her kimono. "Try me." She managed to choke out before he cut off her oxygen supply.

Sesshomaru held onto Kagome as they whipped though the air on his Mokomoko. He could hear and feel her thundering heartbeat as they searched for a sign of the castle that Jaken spoke of. Her heart was no longer racing, but beating strongly in a slow, consistent rhythm. _Th-thump – Th-thump – Th-thump._ It was oddly comforting, the sound and feeling of her heartbeat. He didn't understand how such a small miko could stir any emotions out of him. _**'Mate.'**_ His beast nearly purred. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the thought.

' _No. A Miko cannot become our mate.'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself and locked his primal thoughts away. There wasn't a chance in hell that it could happen. He looked down at the girl in his arms. Her raven hair danced around her face and up his chest, her hands had a white-knuckle grip around her bow and arrows, scanning the land around them trying to find a glimpse of the castle.

Kagome's eyes darted around the vicinity looking for any sign of the castle. _'I'm so glad Jaken found something. I just hope we aren't too late.'_ She thought with a sigh. Sesshomaru shifted his arms, making her very aware of Sesshomaru's closeness. She realized she felt safe wrapped in his arms; her heartbeat was steady instead of sporadic like it was when Inu-Yasha held her. It surprised her, just as much as it excited her. _'I never thought I'd feel safe with a man, er demon, again. But, here we are.'_ She thought.

Sesshomaru felt a momentary spike in her heartbeat, and moments later he felt her fingers trace the stripes across his wrist.

"Sesshomaru?" She said just above a whisper. "Why do I feel safe with you?" She questioned. "I haven't felt safe with anyone since I was pulled though the well by mistress centipede years ago. Yet, you make me feel safe." She dropped her hand, and before he could answer she said, "Never mind, I don't want to ruin the small amount of magic in my life."

Sesshomaru looked down at her, he wished he had an answer that he could have given to her. But he was left asking nearly the same question, he hadn't felt comforted by another being on this Earth since his mother had died. What was so special about this miko? Was the witch really right? Were they meant to become mates, despite the circumstances?

She inhaled the crisp, sweet air around them and smiled. As she exhaled, she was pulled out of the happy moment and back to reality as a negative energy washed over her. Her body instantly became rigid. "Sesshomaru. He's near." She stated coolly as her hands locked back onto her bow.

"Hn." He mumbled. Sesshomaru lowered them to the ground, Kagome stepped off and walked towards the energy, her bow knocked with an arrow. Sesshomaru walked ahead of her and stopped sharply. "Stop." He drew Tenseiga, and swung the sword in front of him. Purplish pink sparks flew upward as the blade made contact with the demonic barrier.

"Wait, if it's anything like Naraku's barriers, we will have to hit it together." Kagome said, as she drew her arrow back and aimed at the location the blade of his sword rested. "On my mark." She waited until his sword was withdrawn from the barrier, took a deep breath, and slipped some of her Reiki energy into the arrow. "Now." She said as she loosed the arrow.

She watched in wonder as her arrow struck the barrier as Sesshomaru's blade did. Their blue energies collided with the purple and sparks danced across the surface. The purple seemed to explode under the pressure, and dissolved like smoke as the energy waves dissipated from their attack. "That seemed entirely too easy." Kagome mumbled.

"Hn." Sesshomaru nodded as they proceeded forward. He sheathed his sword, as he took a breath. "I can smell her blood."

Kagome watched his eyes bleed red. "Go, I'll catch up." She said, as she started running in the direction of energy.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hand Me Down_**

 ** _Disclaimer – I do not own any part of the song "Hand Me Down" by Matchbox 20. Characters are based off of Rumiko Takahashi's Inu-Yasha :-)  
_** **  
A/N – Thank you all who continue to read my story 3 This Chapter is short here, but there will be a more descriptive/explicit version of this chapter on for some of the scenes.  
Without further delay, here's chapter 11!**

 **Chapter 11**

 _I'm here for the hard times  
The straight to your heart times  
Whenever it ain't easy_

 _You can stand up against me  
And maybe rely on me  
And cry on me, yeah_

" _Hn." Sesshomaru nodded as they proceeded forward. He sheathed his sword, as he took a breath. "I can smell her blood."_

 _Kagome watched his eyes bleed red. "Go, I'll catch up." She said, as she started running in the direction of energy._

* * *

Sesshomaru bolted through the woods, following the scent of Rin's blood. After what seemed like hours, he finally found the pool of her blood. His ears buzzed as pure anger flooded his senses. It wasn't often that he allowed himself to break his stoic disposition, but in this circumstance, he felt it necessary. He knelt down and touched the ground and slid his long, slender fingers gently across the compacted grass where Rin had once laid. _'Rin…'_ Sesshomaru's crimson eyes released a single tear in red-hot anger.

Kagome finally caught up with him, "Sesshomaru-sama." She said softly. She felt his youkai flare around her before she came close to the demon before her. "What happened?"

"They are gone." He said flatly, trying adamantly to remain in his humanoid form. "She is alive." He said quickly.

"Thank Kami." A small smile graced her lips as she released her breath.

"Hn…" Sesshomaru growled, "he mated her."

"Oh no." Kagome's small smile faded. Kagome walked up behind Sesshomaru, and placed her hand lightly on his unarmored shoulder. Kagome remained silent, rubbing her hand across his shoulder. She knew it wasn't actually going to comfort him, but she had nothing else she could offer. _'I can't imagine what hell is going through his head. I can't imagine what hell Rin went though."_

She felt his large hand encase hers. She felt small and fragile, but protected, under his warm touch. She felt as if everything in the world would be okay just from the touch of his hand. _'Everything will be okay.'_ She channeled her aura around them, willing Sesshomaru's to calm. "We will find them, and we will kill Kumonosu. He will pay for what he has done."

Sesshomaru stood and turned to her. "Hn" he mumbled. "Let's go." He wrapped his arms around her, and they were off once again.

"I wish I had something like the Shikon No Tama on each of my friends that way I could find them no matter where they are." Kagome sighed.

"It would be useful." Sesshomaru's flat baritone voice rumbled though his chest. _'I am coming.'_ He said to himself as he listened for any out of place sounds. _Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump._ Kagome's slow, rhythmic heartbeat thumped lowly in his ears. It was like a purr to his inner beast. **'She cares for your feelings.'** He brushed the thoughts away,ignoring his desire to nuzzle his nose into the crook of her neck to feel the pulse against his face.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, refocusing his search for the smallest hint of Rin's whereabouts. His nostrils filled with Kagome's intoxicating electric honeysuckle scent. He paused for a moment, noting that he didn't entirely despise her scent. **'You like her too.'** Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and scoffed internally before going back to his original task at hand.

The woody scent of the oak trees from the forest below, and familiar wildflowers flowers clashed against his sense. He snapped his eyes open, scanning the surroundings like a hawk. Ranunculus Japonicus (Japanese Buttercups) bloomed only in the spring. With summer closing, they should all be dead.

"Do you feel that?" Kagome asked, looking town to their right. "It feels like a barrier but I can't see anything." She frowned as she tried to isolate the aura. "It's almost as if it's around us. She gripped her bow in frustration.

"Indeed." He inhaled again. It was definitely the scent of the very buttercups that Rin use to pick from the fields in the western lands. "We are in a manipulation trap." Sesshomaru lowered them into a small field speckled with yellow flowers. "These flowers do not grow during the summer months. " Sesshomaru said as he plucked one from the earth.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and nodded.

* * *

Kumonosu watched Sesshomaru and Kagome descend into the middle of his trap. His mother taught him this little illusion trick Naraku often used on the group he was hunting. Clearly it never worked in the long run for Naraku, but it would at least buy him some time to hide him and his new mate to his underground castle.

He smiled wickedly as he looked down at the battered girl in his arms. She was his to torture and abuse as he sought to be fit. His smile widened as he thought of his next torture plan. He continued his trek with a renewed vigor. _'I will not rest until I make this girl scream in pain tonight.'_ Kumonosu let out a chuckle.

Rin laid in his arms, as still as she could possibly be as they bolted across the lands. She kept her eyes shut, not even wanting to know what hell he was bringing her into. _'Sesshomaru, Shippou…"_ Her thoughts roared with pain as faces of the Daiyoukai she admired and the kitsune she loved flooded her mind. _'As long as I can see you guys, I will be okay.'_ She reassured herself.

After it felt like hours of traveling, they stopped suddenly. Kumonosu dropped the girl to the ground. "Stand." He hissed at her as she struggled to get back on her feet. "Good girl." He said, "if you continue to listen that well, I will go easy on you tonight."

Rin hid the horror well, as he smiled at her. _'This sick bastard thinks he can intimidate me. I won't let him.'_ She thought as he walked her towards his underground castle.

"Lord Kumonosu." A lesser demon guarding the entrance to what appeared to be a cave bowed deeply as Kumonosu approached. "How may I serve you?"

"Take my mate to my chambers. Make sure you shackle her." Kumonosu stated with a bored tone. "I wouldn't want her exploring the grounds without my assistance."

"Yes Milord!" Without hesitation, the demon grabbed her out of Kumonosu's grasp and began to pull her into the mouth of the cave.

Rin tried to carefully note her surroundings as she was pulled though the opening of the cave. It was damp and dark which made it difficult to see the details of where she was being taken. The cave seemed like any ordinary cave, they walked though it for several minutes until the demon stopped at a wall.

Rin watched him with trepidation, the wall in front of him seemed to vivify under his touch. The illusion rippled like a stone being thrown into a pond, after a moment it fell away, like dust, allowing the light from torches to flood the area where the two stood.

The floor of the cave continued into what appeared to be a hallway, its walls were lined with bamboo and decorated with a tapestry depicting Naraku. The demon escorting her pulled roughly at her arm, "Lets go, Milady." He said as he walked forward. She studied the tapestry as they walked passed. She watched Naraku go from human to hanyou with Kikyou to Tsubaki, his death, and finally Kumonosu's birth.

As her eyes landed on Kumonosu, panic bubbled in her chest as she realized she will have to placate the demon lord with every one of his wishes to survive until Sesshomaru could save her.

* * *

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru as he pulsed his aura outward trying to locate the source of the barrier, his expressionless face waivered for just a moment indicating he found nothing. "I have an idea." She quietly stated, adverting her gaze to the ground. "I'm going to send a pulse of my reiki out around us. In the past, Naraku's illusions weren't in a large radius, so I should be able to purify it if I just purify the ground around us." She dropped to her knees and ran her fingers across the blades of the soft grass around her. "You should get off the ground though, I wouldn't want to purify you as I try to do this." She said as an afterthought as she dropped her bow to her side.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Try, Miko." He stated flatly. He pulled his cloud to his feet and floated off the ground, watching her every move intently. Kagome looked up to make sure he was off the ground, and for a brief moment his calculating golden orbs pierced into her determined chocolate ones before she redirected them towards the ground.

Kagome repositioned herself to sit cross-legged on the ground then planted her palms firmly against the cool earth on either side of her. She pulled at her energy, the familiar electric-like tingle surged to life though her veins. _'This has to work.'_ She thought as she willed her purifying reiki to pulsate outwards from her body.

"It isn't working, Miko." Sesshomaru said as she opened her eyes.

Kagome rolled her eyes in response before she closed them once more, her face scrunched in concentration as she sent a stronger wave out across the land. "There! I felt it waiver!" She said with excitement. "I know where the barrier is." She pulled herself off the ground. She grabbed her bow, and motioned for Sesshomaru to follow her as she darted towards the barrier's closest point.

"It's here." She said as she came to a sudden stop. "The barrier is here." She quickly readied her bow with an arrow and drew back on the string as she filled the wooden construct with her reiki. "Here goes nothing!" She said as she let the arrow loose. The arrow came into contact with a blinding blue light, the barrier retaliated with amethyst sparks.

Chills ran down Sesshomaru's spine as her purifying reiki won the battle and broke though the illusion. _'She's not entirely useless.'_ He thought to himself, which elicited a low growl from his inner beast. Without wasting more time, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the waist and took off again. Rin's scent permeated his nose the second the barrier broke. _'Kumonosu, I am coming to kill you.'_

"I can feel him." Kagome nearly growled. "We are not far."

"Hn." Was Sesshomaru's only response as bolted through the sky.

* * *

Kumonosu grinned as he walked through the halls of his castle. The concealment barrier his father use to use cloaked his palace, they would never be found, which meant that he could spend more time thinking about ways to torture the girl locked in his chambers tonight. _'I can't wait.'_

He approached his chamber door quietly, hoping to hear the sounds of the human girl inside sobbing; he was disappointed when met with the sound of silence. He found her laying in a pile of furs on the ground, shackles attached to her wrists and ankles. The fact that she couldn't even fight back turned him on. The control he would have over her exhilarated him.

He began to undress, throwing his clothes to the floor. "Now I get to take my time with you." He growled happily at her. A small chuckle escaped his lips as the scent of fresh tears greeted him.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hand Me Down_**

 ** _Disclaimer – I do not own any part of the song "Hand Me Down" by Matchbox 20. Characters are based off of Rumiko Takahashi's Inu-Yasha :-)_**

 ** _Chapter 12_**

 _He began to undress, throwing his clothes to the floor. "Now I get to take my time with you." He growled happily at her. A small chuckle escaped his lips as the scent of fresh tears greeted him._

* * *

 _Some day they'll open up your world  
Shake it down on a drawing board_

Rin kept her head down as he entered the room; she could hear him throwing his garments down haphazardly as he closed the space between them. Unwillingly, tears fell from her eyes as she heard his sickening voice echoed incoherently in her ears. _'How could this have happened? How am I going to have the will to live?'_ She thought mournfully. _'Maybe if I just pretend I'm somewhere else, I can live though this.'_

"I said get UP!" Kumonosu said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her upward, his claws ripping into her delicate flesh as he did. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" he cooed. "If you listen to me, things will go much smoother for you tonight. Now, look at me." He said, releasing her arm.

Rin continued to stare at the ground. She knew this act of defiance would inflict more pain, but she couldn't willfully bring herself to do it. _'I will not bow.'_ She thought, before she felt his hand grab her chin. Trying with everything she had, she fought his hand. "No." The second the word left her mouth, her ears filled with the sound of his laughter.

"Do you think it was a request? You will look at me!" He dug his claws into her cheeks and forced her face to his. "You must like pain. Is that it?" He smiled devilishly. "Good, because you'll get it."

"You will not break me." Rin looked into his eyes with her hate filled chocolate orbs. "Sesshomaru will be here soon, and you will regret ever touching me." She spoke the words with confidence, even though she doubted that her lord would reach her in time. Even if he didn't, she knew that he would die.

Kumonosu smiled toothily, "We will just see about that."

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagome finally reached the barrier; his concealment spell was not nearly as strong as Naraku's had been. Sesshomaru could still smell the stench from the creature who dared to take his ward, Kagome could feel the swirl of demonic auras from within.

Kagome placed her hand on the surface of the barrier, her fingers fueled with reiki. It waivered and sparked in angry retaliation to the purity of her touch, "It's weak. I could probably break it by punching it" she scoffed.

"Hn." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, amused at her statement. "Why don't you? It's not like you have tiny, ineffectual fists." He smirked lightly, watching her with amusement, as she drew her powers to her fist in electrical blue flares. Her chocolate eyes flickered with amusement as she looked at him for a split second before drawing back her fist and slammed into the object before them.

The purple of the barrier seemed to explode under her fist as it made contact with the surface. Kagome held back a giggle as the purity of her Reiki shattered it. "That was too easy." The back of her neck began to tingle, alerting her of the lesser demons that had been concealed behind the barrier that were charging straight for them. "Incoming!" Sesshomaru darted into the direction of the incoming threat, Kagome quick on his tail with an arrow nocked and at the ready.

The first of the demons approached the duo; long snake like creatures with snarls across their faces and fangs bore towards them. Sesshomaru smirked and wasted no words as he brought his claws down on the demons. He tore through their flesh like paper; their thick, sticky blood coated his claws. As he tore through them, the sizzle of Kagome's powers sent an electrical shiver up his spine as an arrow shot pat him - it's mark combusting on impact and fell to the forest floor. _'This is too easy.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he struck down another lesser demon. _'Maybe I should let the miko really show me her powers.'_

Kagome nocked another arrow, watching Sesshomaru's movements carefully. She pulled her miko energies to the arrow before loosing it again, watching the brilliant white light burn a trail though the hoard of demons attempting to attack them. Suddenly and to her dismay, Sesshomaru jumped backwards, landing behind her. "What the hell are you doing!" She cried out as she loosed another arrow in the direction of the hoard.

"You will show this Sesshomaru how powerful you really are." He said almost lazily.

"Are you out of your mind?" She yelled at him as the demons kept coming towards them.

"Perhaps." He said, flicking the blood off of his claws. "But, this Sesshomaru is curious of your capabilities." He leaned against a tree and motioned for her to turn around as he jaw dropped to his explanation. "Enjoy."

Kagome was pissed. "You arrogant dog!" She yelled at him as she whipped around and started fighting against the hoard. "What is this, a game to you?" She yelled at him. She loosed another arrow, effectively putting down four more of the hoard coming towards them.

"Perhaps. Now show me." He stated with amusement, waving her back to the demons. Her chocolate eyes collided with his for a moment, the anger bubbling though her evident in them. Then, out of all the things she could have done next, she smirked. Sesshomaru watched her curiously as she turned away from him and focused on her task at hand.

"You want a show? Fine you'll get one!" She nocked another arrow flooded with her reiki and loosed it at the snakes. "Get off the ground." She dropped to her knees and pressed her hands to the Earth. "I hope this works!" She focused her energy to the Earth. _'Please work, please work, please work!'_ She chanted to herself as she closed her eyes, willing the energy to go forth in an explosive shockwave.

Sesshomaru floated above her, watching the miko intently. The snakes were coming uncomfortably close to her. If she didn't do something soon, he would be forced to intervene. Her reiki kept them at bay, burning anything that touched her to ash as her reiki danced around her. He smirked, "Not as tough as I anticipated." He placed a hand on Tokijin as he began to descend. He stopped suddenly when Kagome's electrifying purification powers washed over him. The Earth seemed to move in a steady pulse, the snakes that had gathered around her were torched into ashes as her purity hit them in waves. He heard her giggle, the sound echoed sweetly in his ears as he watched her release her Reiki in a blinding wave around her. _**'Mate.'**_ His beast cooed in his ear as the light died down around her, the snakes that had threatened her were nothing more than piles of flesh on the forest floor. He dropped down, landing softly in the grass next to her.

"You arrogant bastard." She bit out, turning towards him. "Next time, could you at least warn me before we charge into something that you plan on making me fend for myself!"

"This Sesshomaru merely wanted to know if you could fight for yourself." He stated coolly, grasping her by her waist. "We have no time left to spare." He ran, at full force towards Kumonosu's castle, following Rin's light scent that lingered in the air.

Kagome was too stunned as an arm wrapped around her to respond. His words echoed in her ears again, her eyes narrowed. _'How dare he!'_ she seethed to herself. _'I saved him and he still questions if I am capable of protecting myself? I killed Raitoningu without any help at all!'_ The more she thought about his statement, the angrier she grew. _'After we get Rin back, I'm going to rip him a new one!'_ She promised herself.

Sesshomaru felt the anger bubbling in the miko he held securely to his chest as he bolted through the forest, dodging trees as he ran. _'Good, I pissed her off.'_ He thought with a smug smirk. He half expected her to yell at him in retaliation, the other half expected her to wait until after the battle to say anything. He stopped abruptly, the pungent scent of Kumonosu started becoming stronger he slowed his pace.

' _This is it.'_ Kagome thought as she felt Sesshomaru slow his pace. _'This is where we will slay the bastard who ever dared to touch Rin.'_ Hatred seeped though her pores as Sesshomaru put Kagome back on the ground. As they approached what appeared to be the mouth of a cave, Kagome waived all thoughts and emotions from her being.

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome, watching her angry expression fade into nothingness. _'Preparing for battle.'_ He thought as he arched his eyebrow. _**'She is beautiful.'**_ His beast cooed as he watched her eyes flip from fierce and fiery to calculating and guarded. Sesshomaru looked back to the cave, "They are in there." He stated, void of emotion.

"I know. I can feel them." Kagome said as she rolled her neck. She looked over at Sesshomaru, a pang of guilt swept though her as the empty sleeve fluttered in the wind. _'I'll find a way to fix it.'_ She thought to herself. "Well, there's no time like the present." She said, then giggled lightly at the irony of her statement. Instead of waiting for Sesshomaru to lead the way, she walked straight towards the cave and brought the tickling powers of her Reiki to the surface of her skin.

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at her movements, as he strode to her and walked in the cave side by side. The electric tingle of her Reiki washed over him as she pulled it to the surface, forcing their presence to be known to the enemy. They walked for a few moments through the cave until it seemed to end. He watched Kagome's hands touch the surface of the wall, her purification powers pulsed outward in a small burst and the cave wall seemed to dissipate with her touch.

"Weak." She muttered as she walked though where the wall once stood. The bamboo lined halls didn't impress her, the tapestry that hung on the wall just angered her as her eyes fell on Naraku's face. She bit back the urge to yell about the irritating hanyou. _'It's not worth my time.'_ She thought as she ripped her eyes off the piece of fabric and continued forward.

"I'm surprised we haven't run into anything yet." Kagome said. "It's odd, especially since I basically blasted a warning that we are coming." She said more to herself than Sesshomaru. The hall opened up to a modest sitting area, crude bamboo furnishings littered the room while torches lined the walls to light the way. "Where is Rin?"

"She is at the end of this hall." Sesshomaru's eyes bled red as the fresh scent of Rin's blood assaulted his nose. "Catch up if you can." He whispered to the miko as he left her behind.

Without wasting more time, Kagome nocked an arrow and darted down the hall after Sesshomaru. Each door that he past he ripped though, waiting for something, someone to pop out to attempt to attack them – but it never came. _'Where are the guards?'_ Kagome's brows furrowed with the lack of response of their intrusion of the hanyou's home. She pulsed her Reiki outward, searching for any sign of the demons within the walls of the underground cave. She felt the collision of her powers against a wall of demons that were coming towards them from behind. They were going to be ambushed – at least they would have the knowledge.

"Sesshomaru, they are coming. I'll go to Rin, you work on the demons." She called out to the Inu-youkai. She knew that he would want blood, and Rin would need someone to comfort and protect her. She watched him nod his head slightly before he darted past her towards the threat. Kagome continued forward without looking back as screams erupted from the once quiet hall. She knew Sesshomaru would kill them all, without mercy. Kagome ripped the door open, only to be met face to face with Kumonosu.


End file.
